Seduction of Time
by Vamphunterdlover
Summary: Anastasia Ircus takes a trip to the land of vampires and soon finds herself back into the past where monsters were REAL. Can the legendary Van Helsing keep her safe or will she be seduced by the very monster he is hunting that also has a connection to his past?
1. Prologue

Dream-vision of the past...Am I in a monster movie?

Friday, December 21rst 2012

Never knew in her wildest dreams that she would be going to the land of wolves and vampires! Anastasia Ircus, hardworking to be a future accent specialist, going to the land of where the legendary Vlad Tepes who inspired Bram Stoker's Count Dracula! She couldn't believe her luck!

'It is like only yesterday I was still working to keep myself in my school and now I have been hand picked to go to Romania to studying in Transylvania's best school!' she softly whispered to herself as she sat in her seat for her plane flight from Bangor Maine to Transylvania Romania. She had received a letter from Romania that one of the wealthiest men there has volunteered to be her patron and guardian for her, as she goes there to learn Romanian. Ana couldn't believe it, but she soon got her stuff packed as she looked at the first class tickets to Romania. "Hopefully today isn't really going to be the end of the world for I really want to go to Romania since I was four years old!" she thought as she slipped her headphones on for the movie she selected for the whole flight, which was the old Universal movie classic 'Dracula'. Another passion of hers was Vampires, Werewolves and mostly anything that involves supernatural creatures, which was another part of the reason why she was so excited.

Ana never had known anything of her parents since she not only grew up as an orphan, but also had no memory of them whatsoever. But she was never bothered by it, since she knew one day her family, if they were out there, would one day see them again. Which was why she worked hard eery minute she had.

About half way through the movie, Ana slowly started to fall asleep...

She was floating across the foggy ocean, all black and white not one drop of color anywhere from where she could see. Suddenly she found herself on the white beach under a full moon underneath a pitch black night sky. As she gazed at the beautiful moon she suddenly found herself in what appeared to be a laboratory...an old laboratory...

"Success!" a male voice shouted that sounded Romanian shouted from behind her. She turned around and saw two men at a large Gothic window. One of them dressed up as a doctor or a scientist. 'Must be the owner of this lab..." she thought as she slowly walked to them. 'But who is this other guy here?' she asked herself as she looked at the man covered in black as was his hair color, for some reason her heart pounded.

"Oh, Count, it's just you..." the doctor looking one said as if he was surprised by the other man and was now relaxing. 'Count? This man's a Count?' she thought as she looked at the cloaked man again. 'Explains why he is dressed up so fancy-like..." she added looking at him up and down. "I was beginning to lose faith, Victor," the 'Count' said as he walked closer to the window. "A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a little thing like grave robbery," the count added slowly looking at the doctor. Before Ana could see the count's face a lightning flashed, blinding Ana for a split second, making her cover her eyes. 'Victor?

Grave robbery? Is this guy Dr. Frankenstein?' Ana thought as she looked at Victor. He then started to run to her. "Yes, yes. I must..." he said as he ran. But he didn't knock her down, her ran right through her like she was smoke! "I must escape this place," he said as he ran across the room to grab some items.

Ana turned to look back at the Count but he was gone! 'Where did he...?' she asked as she started to look around the lab. "Where are you going to run Victor?" the Count's voice echoed, coming from the catwalk area above the lab. Ana looked at him, seeing him slowly walking up there, wondering on how did he get up there so fast. "Your peculiar experiments have made you unwelcome in most of the civilized world," the count said as he took off his cloak showing his all black aristocratic attire. Another flash blinded Ana again, when it was gone she saw the count had disappeared again.

"I'll take him away, far away, where no one will every find him," Victor said as he carried a few things to a trunk and opened it, putting the items inside. "Oh, no, Victor. The time has come for me to take command of him," the Count said as he walked on top of the giant stone carved fireplace. Victor looked at the Count surprised at him being up there. "What are you saying?" he asked as Ana walked to Victor trying to get a better look at the Count's face. Suddenly another flash came again and the Count went through her and slammed the trunk shut surprising both her and Victor at the same time. "Why do you think I brought you here, gave you this castle, equipped your laboratory?" the count hissed at him.

Victor looked at him surprised. "You said you-You said you believed in my work," Victor answered slightly trembling. "And I do," the Count said with a smirk on his face, which Ana couldn't tell for she had a feeling to back away from him. "But now that is as you yourself has said; 'a triumph of science over humans' it must now serve my purpose," he said as Ana had backed all the way to the window. "What purpose?" Victor asked as he stood up looking at the Count. Ana then heard a loud bang and looked out the window to see that a group of villagers had broken down the front gate and are invading the castle!

"Good God!" Victor shouted as he walked to be by the slab where what appeared to be a human on it. "I would kill myself before helping in such a task!" he added as he backed away to a slab and looked at the creature that moaned at what he just heard. "Feel free. I actually don't need you anymore Victor," the count said walking to the other side of the slab and looked at the creature on it. "I just need him," he said as he got closer to it.

"He is the key," he said as the creature looked up at him. "I could never allow him to be used for such evil," Victor said gently touching the creature's cheek like a loving parent seeing a new born baby for the first time, which the creature looked at him. "I could," the Count said, making the creature look back at him. "In fact, my brides are insisting upon it," the Count said as he looked at Victor with a predatory look in his eyes as he then started to stalk slowly to Victor, who was now backing away with fear in her eyes. Ana looked fearful for Victor as she watched them.

"Igor!" Victor called looking up at the catwalk as he backed the the side of the fire place that had a sword on it. "Help me!" he shouted for help. Ana looked up at the place Victor was looking at seeing a human man with a hunchback looking down at them. "You have been so kind to me Doctor," the hunchback said looking at him with an evil smirk. "Caring, Thoughtful, but he pays me," he said looking at the Count. "Bastard!" Ana shouted, looking pissed at Igor and picked up a glass vial nearby. She tried to throw it at him but soon she realized the vial went through her hand, which she cursed at. Victor then grasped the sword behind him and pointed the tip of it at the Count. "Stay back!" he shouted.

The Count only smirked at Victor. "You can't kill me Victor," he said with a hint of humor before the Count then walked right into the tip of the sword. Ana's jaw dropped as she saw him walk to Victor with the sword going right through.

"I'm already dead," he said with a smile. Ana gasped softly as she saw the look on poor Victor's face, knowing that he was face to face with a vampire. The Count then grasped Victor by his collar, turning Victor before his face transformed to a demonic looking face. "No!" Ana cried as she ran to them trying to stop them but she went straight them and finds herself between a burning Mill and an angry mob.

"Why?" a tormented voice shouts from the top of the Mill. Ana looks up to see the creature holding Victor's dead body in his arms, looking at them with sadness and sorrow. The Mob fell silent at his cry. "Why?" he cried out again at them.

Ana's heart ached for the poor creature, who lost its creator whom it believed to be it's father. Suddenly in the distance there came screeching, from the castle from what Ana guessed since she couldn't see very well beyond the mob. More screeching came and a person in the mob shouted. "VAMPIRES!" As soon as that word were said, the whole mob ran for their lives into the woods. 'Guess they are heading to their village...' Ana thought as she then looked up at the sky and saw four flying shadows coming towards their direction. 'They're coming for him,' she thought as she looked up at where she could see the creature looking at Victor before looking up at the sky crying out his pain, before he fell into the now exploding Mill.

Ana shielded herself from the explosion, but then she remembered nothing could harm her. She then hears three women crying, turns to see the three women standing next to the Count. As Ana see's the Count's face for a split second, she had the feeling he was looking right at her, but before she could say anything another explosion came and it consumed her..."

Ana woke up with a gasp of fear, looking around and found that now Frankenstein was playing and the Doctor was saying one of his famous lines; 'It's alive!' "Maybe when I get to Transylvania, I should take a break on the monster movies for awhile..." she softly whispered as she ordered a drink from the flight attendant.

* * *

**Author's note**:

This is the prologue of my fan fiction 'Seduction of Time' inspired by the Van Helsing movie and the written piece by :iconanaxerik4ever:.

And I had made a sound track for this story to help you picture the story. I also will mention when the songs can be played if you want to know. (Some of the tracks will be from the movie sound track but some I have rearranged to something that can fit what I am picturing.)

I hope you all enjoy this start on the adventurous ride of Vampires, Werewolves and Frankenstein's monster!

Track's for this chapter:

1.) In the darkness is the light from the 'So weird' tv show soundtrack (opening song for this story) [link]

2.) Transylvania 1887 from the Van Helsing movie sound track (starts with Ana falling asleep and sees Drac and Victor.) [link]

3.) Burn it down from the Van Helsing movie soundtrack (starts at the people breaking into the gate.) [link]

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and Universal pictures/ Studios.

Anastasia Ircus belongs to :iconanaxerik4ever: on


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A hunter's misson

Rome, Italy 1888

A lone figure walks into the holy church in Rome Italy, walking with his hat respectably off, heading straight to a confessional booth feeling a bit agitated but also was a bit tense for some reason. He got inside and knelled on the alter, starting to cross himself. "Bless me father for I have-" he started to say but was interrupted by an angry voice. "Sinned, yes I know, your very good at that," an Italian voice said, making the stranger wince as if his is bracing himself for a whole lot of smighting...at least verbal smighting. The confessional panel opened to show an old Cardinal was on the other side.

"You shattered The Rose Window," the Cardinal said accusingly. About a few months ago, this man was sent by this very Cardinal to help bring in a man named Dr. Jekyll to help him save his from his darker half Mr. Hyde, who had started killing innocent women in the streets of London and others that crossed his path. The Doctor had planned on using dark magic involving Queen Victoria, which this man saved but like most of his missions, he would get himself into deeper trouble then he already was, hence the 'sinning' issue and also this had resulted him becoming the most wanted man in all of Europe. It was until a week ago that this man had located 'Mr. Hyde' in Paris, France and he 'tried' to capture him but it resulted in Mr. Hyde dying. And also the famous stained-glass window in Notre Dame's church being smashed and broken. "Not to split hairs, but it was Mr. Hyde who did the shattering," the man said in defense. "Thirteenth Century, over six hundred years old," the Cardinal said in a pained tone before he looked at the man with a bit of anger. "I wish you a week in hell for that," he added with a glaring look.

"It would be a nice reprieve," the man said with a bit of humor and relief. "Don't get me wrong," the Cardinal said looking calmly at the man. "Your results are unquestionable, but your methods attract far too much attention," he added pointing a finger at him.

The Cardinal shook his head in disappointment. "Wanted posters, he said. "We are not pleased," he added with a sigh. The man looked at the Cardinal shocked and a bit mad. "Do you think I like being the most wanted man in Europe? Why don't you and the order do something about it?" he said in an annoyed and angry tone, but made sure to not to shout.

The Cardinal opened the panel window and moved his face closer to the man's. "Because we do not exist," he said in a hushed tone. "Well neither do I," the man said as he got up and started to leave the booth.

But before the man could set one foot out of the booth, the Cardinal pulled a lever and made an iron gate block and lock him inside. "Van Helsing, when we found you crawling up the steps of this church half-dead, it was clear to all of us that you had been sent to do God's work," the Cardinal said as he crossed himself. "Why can't he do it himself?" Van Helsing asked in a mutter, sounding a bit annoyed. "Don't blaspheme!" the Cardinal said in a near shout. The Cardinal then pulled another lever which made the inside booth wall come up like a secret wall, which it was. "You already lost your memory as a penance of past sins," he said as the secret wall came up. "If you wish to recover it," the Cardinal said as he got up from his chair in the booth. "I suggest you continue to heed the call," he added as he started to walking down the stone steps in the passageway. "Without us, the world would be in darkness," he said as Van Helsing started to follow him down the steps.

"Governments and Empires come and go, but we-we have kept mankind safe since time immemorial," the Cardinal said as they entered the underground catacombs of the church. Showing that every religion around the entire world was working here in secret to help fight in the secret battle against the darkness. "We are the last defense against evil," the Cardinal said as he and Van Helsing walked to a part of the catacombs that Van Helsing knew was where he was going to be given his next mission. "An evil that the rest of mankind has no idea it even exists," the Cardinal finished as they finally got there. "To you, these- these monsters are just evil beings to be vanquished," Van Helsing said looking at the Cardinal face to face, which Van Helsing was getting his pain of the kills off his chest.

"I'm the one left standing there when they die and become the men they once were," he said as he pointed at himself slightly trembling as he had always done when he had killed every being that had become a monster. The Cardinal had pointed a finger at him looking at him with sympathy knowing his burden is heavy. "For you, my good son, this is all a test of faith," he said gently.

The Cardinal snapped his fingers and the projector showed a map of Romania. "And now, we need you to go to the East," he said as he turned to look at the map with the hint of either sadness or pity. "To the far side or Romania," he said as he moved around to the other side of the table filled with scientific and medicinal bottles were on it. "An accursed land with all sorts of nightmarish creatures," the Cardinal said as he returned to look at Van Helsing. The picture changed to the next tableau, which then showed a picture portrait of a young man that looked like a prince of Arabia or an exotic land. "Lorded over by a certain Count Dracula," he added as Van Helsing leaned against the table not looking at the picture. But when Dracula's name was mentioned something sparked a recognition of the name, but he couldn't figure out why. "Dracula?" Van Helsing asked as he then looked at the picture.

"Yes, you've never faced one like this before," the Cardinal replied as Van Helsing walked to see the picture more better. "Our story begins four hundred and fifty years ago," he said as the next picture showed and it was a picture of an elderly man in armor. "A Transylvanian knight named Valerious the Elder promised God that his family would never rest nor enter heaven until they vanquished Dracula from their line," he went on as Van Helsing looked at the portrait picture.

The Cardinal sighed sadly. "They have not succeeded, and they are running out of family," he said as he walked away and leaned against the table before looking at Van Helsing. "His descendant, Voirs Valerious, King of the Gypsies," he added as he slowly walked to stand by Van Helsing. "Disappeared almost twelve months ago," he said before the picture changed again to a young man with short cut dark hair. "His only son, Prince Velkan," he said before the picture changed to a beautiful young woman with the same hair color as prince Velkan's but more longer. "And his daughter, Princess Anna, if the two of them are killed but Dracula is vanquished, nine generations of their family will never enter the gates of ST. Peter," he said looking at Van Helsing. When Van Helsing saw Anna's face he felt that recognition spark come upon him again.

"For more than four centuries this family has defended out left flank. They gave their lives," the Cardinal said with a tone of respect and admiration. "We cannot let them slip into purgatory," he said.

"So you're sending me into hell," Van Helsing said with a teasing smirk on his face, knowing the Cardinal would be amused with this. The Cardinal only smiled. "In a matter," he replied before he walked to a monk that handed him a small scroll.

The Cardinal then walked to the table and unrolled the scroll showing it to Van Helsing. "Valerious the Elder left this here four hundred years ago," he said as the scroll unrolled and showed Latin words on it. "We don't know its purpose, but he would not have left it lightly," he added as he looked up at Van Helsing, before pointing at the Latin words. "The Latin inscription translates as, 'In the name of God, Open this door'," he said as he moved his finger over the words. He then pulled the scroll more undone. "There is an insignia," he added and Van Helsing looked puzzled. He looked at his left hand and gazed at his ring that had the same insignia as the one on the scroll. "Yes, it matches your ring," the Cardinal said knowing Van Helsing had made the connection.

"I think that in Transylvania you may find the answer you seek," he added as Van Helsing looked at him. "But tread carefully my son, for there is also something coming, something that only God himself would know," the Cardinal said before patting Van Helsing on the shoulder. "And take Carl with you," he added with a smile. "He needs to get out of the Abby," the Cardinal said as he then walked away.

Van Helsing smirked at that as he rerolled the scroll and looked at Anna's picture again before he walked to where Carl was...

Van Helsing soon found him and walked up to him, wasn't that hard to find him with his blonde pixie hair cut and one of his inventions on his head. "Well did you bring Mr. Hyde or did you kill him?" Carl asked as they walked together to his work area. Van Helsing sighed heavily. "You killed him, didn't you? That's why they get so annoyed," he said as they were about to pass the sword smith area. "When they ask you to bring someone back they don't mean as a corpse," he added as Van Helsing gave him a glare. "Oh,all right, you're in a mood. Well, come on," he said knowing Van Helsing was getting mad. "I've got a few things that will put the bit back in your mouth," he said before Van Helsing started admiring swords.

"Oh, any idiot can make a sword," Carl said scoffing before he came face to face with an angry holy sword smith, holding a hot tipped sword he was working on. "Oh, Sorry, Father," Carl said before Van Helsing walked him to Carl's table of weapons. "Here, take this," Carl said as he handed Van Helsing an empty sack, stuffing rings of garlic, bottled holy water, silver stakes, and silver crucifixes. "Why can't I have one of those?" Van Helsing asked as he saw a monk testing on a new invention that looked cool to him. Carl looked at him with an annoyed look. "You have never gone after vampire before have you?" he asked as they started to walk to the next table.

"Vampires, Gargoyles, Warlocks, they're all the same, best when cooked well," Van Helsing replied as they walked to the other table of Carl's station. "No, no, no, they're not all the same," Carl said sounding serious. "Carl, you've never been out of the Abby except a few months ago in London, how do you know about Vampires?" Van Helsing asked with a chuckle. "I read," Carl replied as they got to the Glycerine 48 table. "Here's something new, Glycerine, 48," he said as he carefully got a small drop on his finger and flicked it which resulted a small explosion. Carl apologized about five times before looking at Van Helsing with an excited smile on his face. "The air around here is thick with envy," he softly whispered before going to his table and picked up his latest invention he had made which was a gas propelled cross bow that looked cool.

"Gas propelled and capable of catapulting arrow in rapid succession at tremendous velocity," he said as handed it to Van Helsing to try it out. "I've heard of the stories coming out of Transylvania, trust me you'll need this," he said with certainty. Van Helsing handed it back to him and walked to a small orb that had a lime green color inside it.

"Did you invent this?" Van Helsing asked as he picked it up to look at it more closely. Carl looked worried and tried to take it back from Van Helsing like he was holding a relic. "I have been working on that for twelve years!"

Van Helsing moved to the other side of the table and played keep away with Carl's invention. "It's compressed magma from Mount Vesuvius with pure alkaline from the Gobi Desert, one of a kind," Carl said as he explained what it is made of, handing the cross bow back to Van Helsing.

"What's it for?" Van Helsing asked with a smile. "Oh, I don't know, but I'm sure it will come in handy," Carl replied as he settled the orb into a carrying box for it. Van Helsing looked confused and puzzled at that. "Twelve years and you don't know what it does?" he asked. "I didn't say that," Carl replied as he took his 'hat' off and settled it on its hat rest. "I said I didn't know what it's for," he said as walked to the other side of the table that had Van Helsing's shot gun. "What it does is to create a light source equal to the intensity of the sun," he said as he grasped another sack then packed the box and the shot gun with ammo for both the cross bow and shot gun. "Can blind your enemies, Charbroil or hurt a charging wildebeest, use your imagination," he said as he paced the ammo and handed the sack to Van Helsing.

"I'm not Carl," Van Helsing said with a grunt as he held the sack with his free arm. "I'm gonna use yours that's why you're coming with me," he added looking at Carl. "Oh the hell be damned that I am," Carl cursed sounding a slight bit shocked. "You cursed," Van Helsing said sounding a bit surprised. "Not very well, mind you," he added nodding his head at him.

"But you're a monk you shouldn't curse at all," he said looking Carl still surprised. "Actually, I'm still just a friar, so I can curse all I want...Damn it," Carl said with a smirk on his face. Van Helsing smiled at Carl's reply. "The Cardinal has ordered you to keep me alive," Van Helsing said as he tossed the sack gently into Carl's arms. "For as long as possible," he added as he passed Carl and went up the steps that lead out of the Abby.

"But I'm not a field man," Carl said with fear in his voice. "Van Helsing, I don't want to go to Transylvania!" Carl whined in fear as he ran after Van Helsing.

-In the Transylvania woods-

"No, Anna, it will kill you!" one of the Transylvanians said as he grasped Anna's shoulder, trying to keep her from getting herself killed by the werewolf whom they were trying to trap using Anna's brother, Velkan, as bait. But the rope that was suppose to lift him to safety got stuck part of the way, hence why she was drawing out her sword. "That's my brother up there!" she said as she swatted the man's hand off her shoulder and she started running towards the werewolf with her sword drawn high.

"Cut the rope! Cut it now!" Velkan shouted as he saw Anna coming. The werewolf saw her too and was about to leap at her but he fell into the trap pit that was dug around the pole the beast was on, but soon he was in a tarp bag inside a steel cage that soon was being lifted up into the air. Velkan had drawn his gun prepared to shoot the the monster with silver bullets but soon he collided along with the the top of the cage making him drop his gun. The hunting party that was with them started shooting at the beast as soon as Velkan was in the safety of the tree that was nearby. "My gun!" he shouted as loud as he could over the gun fire and the werewolf's roaring.

"Find my gun!" he shouted again. "Find Velkan's gun," Anna shouted as he she searched around the hunters for it. "It has to be the silver bullets!" she added as she shoved her way past two of the shooters. The cage rattled so much that it was about to crash down as one of the ropes holding the cage up broke apart."Anna, hurry, hurry!" Velkan shouted as he was worried for Anna's safety with the werewolf.

Anna searched frantically and soon spotted the gun. She pushed her way through two shooters as she started running to make a grab for it. The cage's other rope soon then broke away and the cage started to fall down. "Anna, look out!" Velkan cried as Anna almost collided with the cage but she soon turned around. "Run!" she shouted to the others as she started to run into the foggy bushes, trying to outrun the werewolf as the others shooters spread out and ran like hell. Anna kept on running as fast as she could, once or twice glancing behind her to see if she was safe, but the werewolf was hot on her trail. Soon she found herself at a cliff and cornered. She turned to see the beast pouncing out of the bushes and was about to land on top of her, but she was pushed out of the way by Velkan who had gotten his gun and shot at the beast.

But the werewolf took Velkan with him over the cliff. Anna got up, hoping that Velkan was hanging on the edge but she looked down into the river below the cliffs and saw the splash spot in the water. "Velkan..." she softly whispered before looking up with a tear streaking down her face. "God..." she said with a hint of fear, for she was now the last of her family. "Help us..." she pleaded as the wind blew on this cold winter morning.

Down at the bottom of the cliffs on the surface of the river two bodies floated down all the way to a small beach shore landing, stopping half in and half out of the water. A man all in a all black cloak looked down at the body of Velkan. "It would seem that our dear Lawrence Talbot has been slain in action," the man said in an Romanian accent.

"Luckily for us, he has passed his gift of the wolf onto Prince Velkan," the man said as he kneeled down and gently touched Velkan's face. "Now there is only his pretty little sister, Princess Anna Valerious," he said with a smirk on his face as he then grabbed Velkan's shirt collar and started to transform into a huge demonic bat and flew off into the distance, as he hurried to get back to his castle before the sun was fully up.

-Carpathians, Transylvania. Romania 2012-

"And soon in about ten minutes we will be arriving at the Poienari Fortress, one of the legendary castles ruled by Vlad Tepes or otherwise known to those of you from America as 'Vlad the impaler', or the most famous title, 'Count Dracula'," a female tour guide said as she lead her tourist group up the trail that lead to the Poienari Fortress.

Ana couldn't help but be excited as she followed up the pathway following the tour group. It has been four hours since she had arrived from her early arrival to Transylvania and had been escorted in a limo, which shocked her, to the Ramada Majestic Hotel. Finding out soon that she had a Dracula Transylvania tour to attend to, compliments of her patron, who she had yet to see or meet.

So the tour had started by departing from Bucharest, heading for Sibu and stopped along the way there to see the Curtea de Arges monastery. Which has a legend about a man named Manole, who lead the craftsmen who were building the church, and his wife 'Ana' who was sacrificed for the building to stop crumbling and falling apart, and was buried in a wall inside the church. Legend says that the king at the time was so impressed with its gorgeous beauty that he took the scaffolding leaving the craftsmen stranded along with Manole for in fear of then crafting another unique church for someone else. Manole and his men had used leftover wood to build wooden wings to try to fly down but all of them crashed and died one by one.

"Now that is what I call a 'Karma biting you on the butt'," Ana thought when she first saw the wall Manole's wife, Ana was buried in. Ana had felt bad for the poor woman and while no one was looking, she got a flower from the flower shop near by and settled the flower against the wall. "Hopefully she is resting in peace," Ana whispered as she was following the tour guide when they left the church and was heading to the next part of the tour, which was to the Poienari Fortress.

"The Poienari Fortress was built in 1456 after Vlad Tepes had taken over the throne," the tour guide said when they were about twenty steps away from the castle, stopping for those to catch up the 1,480 steps of the actual 1500 steps. "One of the Legends of Vlad Tepes, says that he had the nobles he had arrested for treason at the time work and build this very fortress till they finished construction," she said as she pointed to a wall nearby. "Another Legend says that he entrapped them and impaled them out below the valley here to add to his victims as a warning to his enemies of his wrath if they ever dared to try and go to battle against him," she added before she started to walk up the rest of the steps. "If you all follow me, I will show you where Vlad's wife had jumped to try and avoid being captured by the advancing Ottoman army," she said as she lead the group into the fortress. Ana let the others get ahead of her for she wanted to look at the valley a little longer, and take in the scenery.

"Anastasia..." a soft voice called out to her as soon as she was alone on the steps. "Whose there?" she asked as she looked around to find the owner of the voice. "Anastasia..." the voice said again and this time it sounded like it was coming from inside the fortress. Ana walked up the stairs to the fortress, following where she heard the voice grew stronger as she gotten deeper into the fortress. A shadow flickers behind her as she follows where she hears the voice grow louder as she goes to the tower where Ana felt that this must be where Vlad's wife must have jumped.

"Come to me Anastasia..." the voice spoke again, sounding now more human and yet she knew she heard his voice before, in her dream on the flight to Transylvania. "I need you..." the male voice said almost close to a whisper in her ear, which made her body chill with goosebumps. "I wonder if this place is haunted by an unknown ghost," she said softly to herself as she rubbed her arms up and down to warm herself.

Suddenly out of nowhere a powerful gust of wind blew all around her like she was trapped in a cyclone of a twister. "What the hell?!" she shouted over the roaring wind. 'Don't tell me my luck has just gone down hill like Manole's!' she thought to herself as she found one of the metal bars that was there, and she held on so not to fall down to the valley below.

"Come to me..." the voice said echoing in the wind before Ana felt a sudden push from behind her. Taken by surprise of the push, Ana had let her grip loosen making her fall down to the valley. "Ahhhhh!" Ana screamed at the top of her lungs as then suddenly a whirlpool of white light and gold appeared before her and closed up as soon as Ana fell into its cyclone...

-Adriatic sea, ship bound for Transylvania-

Van Helsing turned to look behind him as he had thought he had heard a woman scream. "First my nightmare and now I am hearing things," he muttered to himself as he glanced back to the roaring ocean. "Guess that is what happens when one is at sea for nearly six weeks," he thought to himself.

After Convincing Carl to come along and managing to get out of Rome without getting caught by any bounty hunters or police, they both boarded the ship the 'Demeter' and sailed to Transylvania. But sine he left, Van Helsing had felt tense and uneasy. Particularly when it came to his dreams. Normally he could handle them since he first woke up in Rome completely wiped of his memories, but now they have seem to have gotten worse and have repeated over and over. Seeing Anna's face but different from the picture of her he saw in Rome, more innocent and gentle. But soon that face was filled with fear and begging for whatever was going on to have him help her or stop whatever he was doing to her. 'Like I was the reason she is so frightened and begging at me to do something," he thought as thunder started to rumble, showing that a thunder storm was coming. "Whatever the Cardinal believes is coming is defiantly going to be happening in Transylvania," he thought as soon as the ship had started to dock and Carl walked up to him with their sacks of vampire fighting weapons and ammo for his new crossbow and shot guns.

Soon withing two days they arrived at the entrance of the Transylvania village. And already Carl looked nervous and jittery from all the villagers looking at them with dislike in their eyes.

"So what do you remember?" Carl asked after getting off their horses and tying them to a post. "Not now, Carl," Van Helsing said a bit uncomfortable with that subject. "There must be something," Carl said wanting to know just to distract the stress that was starting to come upon him with some of the villagers slowly following them. "I remember fighting the Romans at Masada," Van helsing replied as they walked trying to ignore the villagers. "That was in 73 A.D.," Carl said with surprise.

"You asked," Van helsing said as all of the villagers were now watching them both. "What are we doing here?" Carl asked sounding a bit more nervous. "Why is it so important to kill this Dracula anyway?" he added.

"Because he's the son of the devil," Van Helsing replied as he moved the tip of his hat to hide his face. "I mean besides that," Carl said as the villagers gotten a bit closer to them. "Because anything bitten by him or created by him will also die," Van Helsing replied quickly, secretly wishing that the villagers would stop following them. "I mean besides that," Carl asked as they got closer to the village well and what appeared to be a pole of sorts with candles around it. A man wearing all black and wearing a black top hat smiled at them as he stepped up to them.

"Welcome to Transylvania," he said with a half twisted smile on his face. Van Helsing sighed heavily before he settled his sack down and turned around to see all of the villagers looking at them and holding objects as if ready to attack them at any time. "Is it always like this?" Carl asked in a squeaky whisper. "Pretty much," Van Helsing said as he rested his hands on his pistols ready to draw them out. "You, turn around," Anna said as she was standing on the edge of the well with her hands on her hips behind them. Van Helsing and Carl both slowly turned around and looked at Anna who was looking at them curiously. "Let me see your faces," she said, sounding like it was an order or command. "Why?" Van Helsing asked with a raised brow.

"Because we don't trust strangers," Anna replied with a hint of coldness in her tone. "Strangers don't last long here," the creepy top hatter said as he stood behind Carl and measured him up from behind. Anna started at them before she nodded to the villagers. "Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed," she said calmly. Van Helsing reached for his pistols looking at them as they started to closing in on him and Carl. "You can try," he says with the hint of warning in his tone. The Villagers then stepped back, taking the hint that this man is not an easy person to take down. "You refuse to obey our laws?" Anna asked with a raised brow, surprised that this man is one that doesn't do well with orders, or at least orders from a woman.

Van Helsing looked up at her with a smirk. "The laws of men mean little to me," he replied. Anna smiled. "Fine," she said sounding a bit annoyed. "Kill them," she ordered the villagers.

The Villagers started to step towards them again. "I'm here to help you," Van helsing said, stopping the villagers for a second. "I don't need any help," Anna said with confidence. "Oh really?" Van Helsing asked with a bit of a smirk as he had glanced behind Anna. Suddenly Van Helsing pulled out his cross bow and pointed at Anna. Anna gasped as she then ducked, as soon as Van Helsing started shooting at the three marble white vampire demonic bat-women flying directly at them with all the speed their large wings could provide. But they flew upward when the had no choice with Van Helsing shooting his arrows. "Everybody inside!" Anna shouted knowing that the brides of Dracula would kill anyone that would get in their way from getting to her.

Anna soon spotted one of the brides flying toward Van Helsing and she jumped at him to knock him out of the bride's path of flight, making him drop his cross bow and her landing partly on top of him. Soon though another bride caught Anna and started to fly off with her. "Oh, no, you don't!" Van Helsing thought as he ran and jumped after Anna grasping at her ankles. The bride hissed like a cat at the extra weight she was carrying. Soon she let Anna go, knowing that her wings couldn't hold the heavy weight., making Anna land on her bottom on top of Van Helsing's chest as his head was between her legs.

Van Helsing rolled her over so he was on top. "Stay here!" he shouted at her. Anna rolled over so she was on top. "No!" she shouted back against the screams of the panicking villagers that were still running around to safety. "You stay here, they're trying to kill me!" she added before running off.

Van Helsing sat up glaring at Anna before looking back at his cross bow seeing it was where he dropped it. He soon got up and started running to it, being sure to avoid running into a villager. And also hope one of those vampires doesn't pick him up.

The blonde bride flew with the black haired one over Van Helsing and paused at a spot in the air to look at him. "Marishka," the black haired one said to the sister bride. "Kill the stranger," she hissed as she yanked an arrow out of her collar bone.

"Love to," Marishka said with a joyful tone. Both brides then split up as Van Helsing soon picked up his cross bow. "Run!" Anna shouted as she ran in the opposite direction as she was chased by the black haired and red haired brides. Van Helsing shooting at them being sure to not hit Anna in the process. Then his bow ran on empty of arrows and he glanced at Carl who was hiding in cover by the well. "Carl!" he shouted. "Carl, it's not working!" he shouted as he backed to him. Carl got a roll of arrows out of the sack.

"Try aiming at their hearts!" he shouted before throwing it to Van Helsing who caught it with one hand and looked behind him to see if there were any of the brides flying at him. He then spotted Marishka flying in on him at his right in full speed. Before she got a grab at him, he jumped forward making Marishka miss him by a hair. He got back up as soon as he reloaded his bow, spotting Anna as she was running by him again. He aimed at them and held the trigger making a hail of arrows fire upon them, keeping Anna safe until she jumped over a cart and hid for cover.

Suddenly the brides vanished as the sun's bright white and golden light shined in the open area in the clouds, no one noticing the shadow figure falling from it as Van Helsing, Anna and Carl were too busy looking around for the brides...

* * *

**Author's note:**

I am finally done with chapter one of my newest fan fiction 'Seduction of time! :faint: This one took me about up to three days to write AND one whole day to type out. And the reason it was cause I had to decide on which how much from the movie I should write out into this, particularly the ones that seemed the most important but I could tweak it a bit to put into words and possibly add my own sort of story telling into it.

Like for example I chose from the start on not writing the hyde fight that happens in the movie after the black and white prologue that introduces Van helsing, and the small little scene with Velkan's big flip with the werewolf trap. (If any of those that haven't seen the movie, I think I just gave you a bit of a spolier here in this chapter.)

I am going to point out to the readers that although this is inspired from the awesome Van Helsing movie, this story is about Anastasia so it is going to be mostly on her point of view so to speak. Not Van Helsing as it sort of is in the movie.

And I left a little easter egg of sorts for those of you that recognize Lawrence Talbot's name, which I have just realized that Stephen Sommers either forgot to do or it didn't pop into his mind when he made the movie. So I decided to have this in there for universal monster movie fans out there since this guy was the orginal wolf man along with Dracula and Frankenstien. Plus I wanted to have explained on how Dracula got him to his castle as we see him later with one of my favorite Dracula moments in the movie.

In the start of this chapter, I also gave a sort of a spolier explaining the whole hyde and Jekyell case if those haven't seen the prequeal of Van helsing that was made and animated in the next or same year. (not sure when it came out, but hopefully some of you that haven't seen it might get interested in seeing it. It is good animated in my opinion and has the original actors that plays Van Helsing, Carl and the Cardinal in it. Not sure about the hyde voice actor though... ^^; )

And I had a hard time writing out one of my favorite Carl funny moments in the abby which was hard to try and write some of the stuff a bit shorter then in just big graphic details, since those would slow the story down.

And I also should point out on the legends stuff that is told as Ana takes the tour, DO come off of the Dracula Translyvania tour that you can actually take and learn all this. (here is the website I got it off of to help me with the tour bit. [link] )

And I have three pictures of the famous fortress that ana goes to and the hotel that she is staying at here:

Hotel: [link]

Fotress from the steps: [link]

Fortress picture 1: [link]

Fortress picture 2: [link]

And the most I had the least writing out was actually one of my most favorite special effects scene that made me drop my jaw to the floor and my eyes widen of the scene with the brides attacking the village.

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

4.) Werewolf trap from the Van helsing movie sound track (which after 24 seconds after velkan is dangling on the rope and anna draws her sword is when the part in my story starts if those of you get confused.) [link]

5.) So it begins from...the MUMMY RETURNS movie soundtrack *easter egg alert for those of you that know some of Stephen Sommer's films!* (which starts at when Anna is walking to the tower bit that you see in fortress picture one where picture two is taken at.) [link]

6.) Journey to Transylvania from the Van helsing movie sound track (This track starts like in the movie with Van Helsing traveling to the village of Transylvania by ship like in the moive. Continues onto chapter 2) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to :iconanaxerik4ever:

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I met a bat woman out of hell!

"Oh, hell," Ana moaned as she slowly got up landing flat on her back on a soft but hard ground. "When I get back to that tour group I am so going to not-" she had started to mumble to herself until she noticed the change of the area around her. 'What the devil is going on here?' Ana thought as she slowly looked around where she was.

Then the area around her started to darken as the clouds blacked out the sunlight. And suddenly there was the sound of screeching before an evil laughter achoed. "Ok, now I know I didn't just fall down a stinking rabbit hole nor get sucked up in a tornado," she said aloud as she checked off her being in Alice in Wonder land or Dorthy in the land of OZ. Suddenly she saw a read headed white bat looking creature holding what appeared to be a woman. "That is definately no flying monkey," Ana said softly before the woman slipped a pocket knife out of her boot and cutted at the foot that was holding her, but the woman was caught by another one that had dark hair.

Ana started to run after it, wanting to help the woman, but as she started to running a small silver arrow shot into the demon bat's ankle making 'her' drop the woman onto the roof of a building the creature flew over. "Nice shot," Ana thought as she saw the woman land and slide off the roof dangleing on the edge. "Should help her," ana softly whispered thinking that this woman could tell her where she is.

Anna grasped on the edge of the room she was on, dangling on for her life. "There's a tree behind you! Jump across to it!" shouted a female voice that came from below her. Anna glanced over her shoulder and saw that there was a tree as the female voice said. "All right," Anna softly whispered to herself before she kumped across using her feet to push hard against the wall under the edge of the roof. she landed hard against it, making her loose her hold and slip down. She quickly got a hold of a branch with one hand for a split second before it let go and started to land on a branch which made her back flip once before she landed on the ground saftely. 'God that hurt,' she thought as she looked up to see if any of the brides were in the sky.

"God that had to hurt," Ana thought as she saw the woman from the tree to the ground. The woman then saw something in the sky and had started to run inside a door way. 'What? No thank you?'Ana thought getting a bit mad at the woman's grattitude. Then she heard the screeching and flapping before she started to run like hell.

"If this is another dream, then I so am foing to be pissed when I wake up!" she said as she ran into an alley way but she tripped over her own feet. "Seems that your little trick failed Anna," said a female Romanian voice that sounded like it was infront of Ana. Ana looked up and saw a pretty woman wearing what it looked like to Ana, an Arabian styled harem dress. 'She is one of the women I saw from my dream!' Ana thought as she slowly got up and looked at the woman confused. "Nice dress," Ana said hoping that this woman wasn't going to attack. The woman smirked as she watched Ana. "Thank you, but flattery isn't going to spare you princess Anna," the woman said looking up and down at Ana's clothes. "I have to admit that you almost fooled me with those odd clothes you have on," she said raising a brow at Ana.

Ana, forgetting that this woman was a vampire, glared at her. "What is wrong with my clothes?" she said in an angry tone, a bit offended. "At least I am not dressing up in a belly dancer girl," she added as she rested her hands on her hips.

The woman's eyes started to glow a greenish color along with a soft growling like hiss. "Careful Anna dear," the woman said with a warning look. "I might not make your death so quick then what my sisters Aleera and Marishka would have done," she added as she slowly started to stalk to her. Ana looked surprised. "Anna? Who the hell is that?" Ana asked slowly backing away from the woman. The woman smirked at her.  
"Don't be foolish dear," the woman replied with laughter.

"That is YOUR name princess," she said as she got closer to Ana. Ana shook her head as she backed away a bit faster to keep a distance. "Look, I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but my name is not Anna," Ana said as she backed away. "My name is Anastasia!" she said as she pointed at herself. The woman stopped as she stared at Ana with wide eyes... Like she was seeing a ghost.

"Anastasia...?" the woman said softly as if shocked by her name. Ana nodded her head 'yes' before she noticed the blonde one that dressed in a similar style, noticing a man by a well. "Shouldn't you be looking out for your sister? It looks like she is about to be killed I think," Ana said pointing at Carl who was searching for Holy water in the sack. The woman turned sharply, seeing Carl searching the sack. She then changed to a demonic bat and flew off as Ana then started to run off out of the alley way. "God please let that stall her long enough to find me a weapon to go against one of them," she softly whispered before she then saw the same woman from before crash out of the window and running like hell as she was. 'Guess she's got the red headed one," Ana thought as the woman took a back alley way.

Ana took the other way in the building that was close to her as she soon heard a hiss from behind her. "Not today sister!" Ana shouted as she threw a ring of garlic at the bat woman before Ana ran from what appeared to be where the wines are stored in this place judging from the giant barrels, into a bar area. Ana hid in the corner from the door planning to surprise the demon woman if she followed her in here...

-Meanwhile-

"This should do the trick," Carl said softly to himself as he pulled out a bottle of Holy water. Van Helsing was in need of another weapon to fight against Marishka, who had bashed into him with surprise, making him drop his cross bow. She had changed into her human form and was softly giving Van Helsing a teasingly low hiss. Carl looked at Van Helsing holding up the bottle for Van Helsing to see. "Holy water!" Carl shouted before throwing the bottle to him.

The black haired bride flew in and caught the battle as it was in mid air. Carl's jaw dropped as that happend. Van Helsing glared at her getting the spark of recongnition again as he had seen Anna's face, Dracula's face and now with the blonde vampire and her friend here too. The black haired one tossed the bottle into the well and looked at Marishka. "Stop your teasing, Marishka, and finish him!" she said before flying off chasing Ana. Van Helsing then looked at Marishka, her name ringing a bell to his ears, but he couldn't remember when. "Too bad, so sad," Marishka said in a sad and disappointed tone. "I kinda liked you," she added giving him a flirtatious smirk.

"Feelings not mutual," Van Helsing said with a half smile. "The church!" Carl shouted at Van Helsing pointing to a small fountain that was directly outside and filled with holy water that came directly from the church. Van Helsing then looked back at Marishka that knew he was going to try and use it against her...

Back in the bar Ana saw the red headed vampire come in and drain blood from a man that was hiding like she was, but got caught. 'Great, now another one," Ana moaned in her mind knowing her luck was now starting to stink. Suddenly the woman from before came running in and gasped as she saw the red head with a glass of the man's blood. "Thirty years old," the red head said as if she found a rare diamond. "Perfectly aged," she added as the woman turned to the door way Ana had just came in, but gasped as she saw the black haired vampire in the door way. 'On second thought, HER luck is starting to stink,' Ana thought as the woman looked shocked. "Verona," the woman spoke in a scared whisper. "Hello, Anna, my dear," Verona said with a scary sweet smile.

'So this is princess Anna?' Ana thought as she looked at Anna as the two vampires started to corner her. 'No wonder Verona thought me as her,' she added with surprise. 'She could be my bloody twin,' she thought with amazment at the exact likeness of Ana's own face.

"The last of the Valerious," Verona said as they cornered Anna with no place to run...

Marishka roars at Van Helsing warningly before he makes a run for his crossbow. She screeches before jumping off the rail she was standing on, changing to her bat demon form and powerfully shoving him into a market table, again into the side of a hay cart, and again into a wall before shoving at him to land hard on the ground. Marishka laughs evilly at him as she flies over him, turning around in mid air to enjoy the view of Van Helsing in pain.

Van Helsing softly moaned as he got up and smiled half way as he saw he landed right in front of his cross bow. Marishka seeing this gasps softly before screeching, flying forward hoping that she will get to him before he gets to the holy water...

Anna throws a punch at them, trying to fight back but Verona catches her wrist holding it in a death like grip. "I can feel fresh blood rushing through her veins," Verona said as Aleera brushed Anna's hair to the side. Aleera looking at Anna's bare neck throws her glass to the side. "I want first bite," she said sounding like a starving woman, but Verona hisses at her baring her fangs before looking at Anna's neck. Ana knew she had to do something quick and so she snuck to where she saw a pile of wood.

She gently picks up a log of wood and sneaks up behind them. 'Good thing I played baseball,' she thought as she got closer, planning on hitting the red headed one first...

"Here she comes!" Carl shouts as Van Helsing picked up his cross bow. Van Helsing seeing Marishka coming in at full speed, started to run to the fountain as fast as he could. Marishka flew at him, coming closer and almost enough to grab at him. 'I have him' she thought as she flew. But as soon as she got close enough to him, Van Helsing dipped the front of his cross bow into the holy water swiftly turning around and pointed it at a now hissing Marishka who had the look of fear on her face.

Ana swung her log at Aleera's head, hitting the red head with blunt force. "Ahh!" Aleera cried as she held her head. Verona turned her head to see who hit her sister and her demonic face turned back to a shocked human face. Aleera hissed at Ana, who held up her log liked a baseball bat ready to swing at them. "Two of them?" Aleera hissed as she and Verona looked back and forth between Anna and Ana. "How is this possible?" Aleera hissed at her sister. "Instead of worrying about us shouldn't you two be more concerned about your blonde headed sister?" Ana asked trying to keep these two focused on her. Both of them looked at her like she was mad.

'Gotcha!' Van Helsing thought as he saw Marishka's face. He then pulled the trigger, making her fly awol over his head and into a part of the roof of the church. Pircing her body with his now holy arrows.

Verona and Aleera shrieked in pain as they felt Marishka dying. Verona let Anna go before both her and Aleera transform into their bat demon forms, flying out of the bar breaking two holes on the roof. Crying out Marishka's name in sorrow as they flew away.

Ana lowered the log and walked to Anna helping her up. "You all right?" Ana asked as Anna brushed some dust off of herself. Anna looked at ana and she was surprised. "You look...like me," she said softly. Ana nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm surprised too," Ana said as Anna then looked at her clothes.

"And, yes, I know my clothes are different then yours," Ana said with a sigh, knowing she must be abnormally dressed. "Can you tell me where I am?" Ana asked looking around the bar. "You're in Transylvania," Anna replied knowing this girl must be from another place.

"And what year is it?" Ana asked softly with a shakey voice. Anna looked worried. "It is the year 1888, why?" Anna replied. Ana looked at Anna with a snow white pale face. "Because I come from the year 2012..." Ana said softly. Anna's eyes widen in disbelief. "So if you are from the future, can you tell me who that man that has arrived into this village?" Anna asked. Ana nods her head. "YEs, but lets save him from the angry people outside?" Ana asked as she heard the villagers outside shouting.

Anna noticed the shouts and nodded her head. "Good idea," Anna said before she and Ana walked outside, Ana still carrying her log...

"He killed a bride! He killed Marishka!" one of the villagers shouted as they surrounded Van Helsing, who was sitting on the church steps to take a breather for all that has happend. "He killed a vampire!" another one shouted. "But isn't that a good thing?" Carl asked as he looked at them confused. "Vampires only kill what they need to survive," the creepy top hatted man said to Cal, answering his question.

"Only one or two people a month but now they will kill for revenge," he added as the villagers shouted in agreement. "Are you always this popular?" Carl asked Van Helsing, realizing this is what must be always happen every time he killed someone. "Pretty much," Van Helsing replies as he slips his hat back on that Carl handed to him before the villagers came out. The creepy top hatted man then crossed his arms, looking at Van Helsing with a half smile. "So what name, my good sir, do I carve on your grave stone?" he asked knowing Van Helsing will be dead when Dracula's brides get their hands on him. "His name is Van Helsing," a female voice answered from the crowd. The villagers mumble but then gasp as they see Anna and Ana walking through the crowd side by side. "Your reputation precedes you," Ana said as she rested the log she was holding on her shoulder, smirking at him.

'Definately not an old man like in the movies or Stoker's novel," Ana thought as she got a glimpse of his face. 'Cute too,' she added even though her type was more vampiric type. And for some reason as she saw his face she felt really nervous and scared for some odd reason.

Van Helsing stood up resting his cross bow on his shoulder. "You know my name," he said as he got up. "But I do not know yours," he added as he looked at her in wonder as she could be Anna's twin. "Ircus, Anastasia Ircus," Ana replied smirking at him. "Some people call me 'Ana' for short," she added as he then walked slowly towards her. "And how, Ana, did you come by here?" Van Helsing asked as he looked at her as he got closer to her. Anna glanced at Ana, wanting to know the same thing. Ana shrugged her shoulders.

"Not exactly sure," she answered honestly. "My best guess from what I remember, you might say I was either brought here by magic or God himself transported me here," she said looking at him with an honest expression on her face. Van Helsing and Anna raised a brow at Ana's answer. "How is that possible?" Carl asked as he walked to her curiously. "Look, I was with a group of people touring an old castle, and as the group entered the place I stayed behind to admire the scenery there," she started to say knowing that they all thought her crazy already.

"As soon as I was by myself, I heard someone calling my name, so I followed it to a damaged tower that was there," she went on, looking at Van Helsing. "Suddenly a gust of wind blew all around me that I couldn't see a thing, so I grab a rail that was put in for safety so I couldn't fall over and accidently kill myself, and the next thing I know somebody pushes me over the rail and I am falling into a bright light and land flat on my hide, finding myself here," she said finishing her story.

"So you came from the future?" Anna asked understanding instantly of what Ana was saying. "Yes, the year 2012," Ana replied nodding her head. 'She must be what the Cardinal said was coming,' Van Helsing thought as he looked at Ana. 'It's possible she might know something about my past and can also help me with Dracula since she looks like Anna," he added before smirking. "I believe you," he said looking at Ana with a sweet smile. ana looked up at him with surprise. "You do?" she asked looking at him with hope. Van Helsing nodded his head.

"Yes, and I believe you can help, considering your being brought here," he said explaining his reason for believing her. Anna rested a hand on Ana's shoulder. "You can stay with me till we get you back to your own time," she said with a hoest smile. "You risked your own life to same mine against two vampires, that makes you an allie and friend," she said with a smile of respect. Van Helsing looked at her with a scowl."Next time, stay close, you're not good to me dead," he said as he sighed. Ana smirked and tried to not snicker. Anna half laughed at Van Helsing's words.

"Well, I'll say this for you, you've got courage," Anna said with a smirk. "He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years," Anna shouted to the villagers. "I'd say that's earned him a driink," she said with a hint of respect to this man.

-Meanwhile in Castle Dracula-

"My lord Dracula," Aleera said as she sniffled as she cried for now her departed sister. "A stranger has come," she said as she wiped her tears. "And a woman who looks exactly like princess Anna," Verona said as they both hung upside down looking at Dracula who was in a frozen sleep state as was usual as the sun was starting to set where they were. "And the stranger has killed Marishka!" she added before she and Aleera then broke into tears. Suddenly the ice around Dracula sucked in and broke apart as he slowly levitated up and out of his stone coffin he was resting in.

"Marishka!" he cried in pain as he then floated down as the bats around him started to fly up and around him, looking sad in loosing one of his brides. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" he asked as he walked to a collum that was near by. "We never kill more then our fill and less then our share, can they say the same?" he asked as he slowly walked up the collum to the ceiling.

"Did I not stress how important to be finished with Anna Valerious before she destorys what we are trying to create?" he asked as he got to the ceiling, hanging upside down like Aleera and Verona were. The moved partly away whimpering. "We lost Marishka," Verona softly cried. "Those verimin," Aleera said with venom in her sad tone of voice. "There, there, my darlings," Dracula said as he slowly walked to them. "Do not worry, I shall find another bride," he said with a comforting smile. Aleera and Verona looked at him appauled and shocked. "What?" Aleera asked with shock in her voice.

"Do we mean so little to you?" she added looking at Dracula with a crying face. "Have you no heart?" Verona asked with the same tone. Dracula shook his head at them.

"No, I have no heart!" he replied. "I feel no love," he said as he then jumped down from the ceiling. "Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow," he said as he slowly walked forward. "I am hollow," he said in a soft whisper. "And I will live forever," he said with a sad and lonely expression on his handsome and angelic face.

"Oh, my lord," Aleera said with the gentlest and swooned tone of voie. "It is not so bad," Verona said as she and Aleera held hands looking at their master in awe. Dracula smiled before he started to laugh.

"I am at war with the world and every living soul in it!" he said as he looked up at his servants, the dwergi, small little trolls that are his faithful and loyal servants ever since he first became a vampire. "But soon the final battle will begin," he said as he slowly lifted his hand part way as his plan slowly formed out in his mind. He then looked at Verona curious about something. "You mentioned of a woman that looks like Anna Valerious?" he asked her. Verona nodded her head. "Yes, she looks exactly like her but she wore strange garments I have never seen anyone wear before," she added remembering Ana. "She wacked me at the back of my head with a log!" Allera hissed. Dracula smirked at Aleera's reaction, impressed with Ana's attack on Aleera.

"Does this woman, happen to have mentioned her name?" he asked with an interest look on his face. "She said to me that her name was Anastasia," Verona answered. Dracula's eyes widen in surprise as he dropped his arm and flashes of his past as a human man ran through his mind.

"Anastasia...?" he whispered softly before he then laughed again. "I must go and find out who are new visitor is and this Anastasia," he said with an interested smile. Suddenly there was the sound of roaring echoed the room and the shadow of a beast reflected on a white see-through, wrinkly curtain. Dracula looked at the shadow, knowing his new pet had finally awaken. "You will have to make a little aperitif out of him," he said as his 'pet' tried to fight out of his chained collar.

"We are much too close to success to be interupted now," he said looking away from the beast. "No!" Aleera shouted. Dracula turned to look up at his brides. "The last experiment was a failer!" Verona said as she and Aleera jumped down from the ceiling. "Please," Aleera said as she and Verona slowly walked to him. "Say you will not try again," she added. "My heart could not bear the sorrow if we fail again," Verona said with a heartbreaking expression on her face. Dracula roared at them angrily, not wanting to stop his unlife long desire.

Alerra and Verona flinch away and whimper softly. Dracula hen realizes he's frightend them and looked at them sadly. "Come," he says to them with a gentle tone. "Do not fear me," he tells them as they slowly started to come to him. "Everybody else fears me," he added in a soft lonely whisper, as they took his hands and snuggled up to him.

"Not my brides," he said with a smile. Suddenly the beast started to raor in a slight pain. "Igor!" he called for the hunchback slave.

"Yes, master?" Igor answered coming from the otherside of the curtain. "Why do you torment that creature so?" Dracula asked as his brides gently gave him gentle pecks on his face. "It's what I do," Igor replied. "I have told you to not harm my pets Igor," Dracula said with a raised brow. "But he is a Valerious master," Igor said in a confused look on his face.

"I know Igor, but he is a werewolf now and you know how special they mean to me," Dracula explained. Igor nodded his head. "I understand master," Igor said in understanding.

"And Igor, are you planning to tourment HIM today in the woods?" Dracula asked. Igor smiled at his master's question. "Yes, master," he replied. "He has been becoming more stubborn lately, it is lucky for us that he hasn't made contact with Anna Valerious yet," he added. Dracula smiled in pleasure of this bit of news.

"Good, and make sure he doesn't contact this new visitor and this 'Anastasia'," Dracula ordered, knowing that ghost has always been trying to assist the Valerious family for the past four hundred and fifty years. And he didn't want that think to cause any more trouble then he was already. "And send our wolf out to them, I want to know who they are and why they are here," he added.

"Yes, Master," Igor said nodding his head in understanding. "And remember, Igor," Dracula said. "Do unto other," he added. "Before they do unto me, master," Igor said, bowing to Dracula. "Now go," Dracula commanded. "All of you to castle Frankenstein!" he said looking to his servants who heard his order before he and his brides glided across to a wall coffin. "Yes, yes, we will try again," Aleera said before they froze into the wall.

* * *

Here is my chapter 2 of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by Seduction of time!

I have gotten done writing it out about 8:35 this morning (when I post it today. So I just got up from my six hours of sleep and going to post this chapter that has such put me in a happy mood. ^_^ )

So our little Ana is now into the past and soon finds herself being chased a vampire!

And she meets Anna, Carl, Van Helsing and the two brides Aleera and Verona!

I had a bit of a challenge on how Ana and Anna meet, and how would Van Helsing and Carl wouldn't believe that Ana was another evil ploy for Dracula.

And I had a bit of fun writing Dracula's scene with his birdes as he hears of Marishka's death which is one of my favortie small scene of him. (Then again all of his scenes are my favorite. ^^)

And if you are wondering on the HIM bit that Dracula and Igor are mentioning, this bit was coming from the Van Helsing movie video game that is something that is going to happen in the next chapter of this story.

I hope you all like the way I wrote out this bit, cause I had some fun with it!

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

7.) Attacking brides from Van Helsing movie sound track (continued from chapter one to here which starts when Van Helsing he pulls out his cross bow and puases when Anna arrives and starts up again when Ana hears Aleera laughing and screeching.) [link]

8.) Genie Wishes from ABC's Once upon a time tv soundtrack (Starts at after Aleera and Verona fly off and leave Anna and Ana in the bar, ending when Anna says 'earned him a drink'.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Operation 'Princess and Pauper'

**-At Castle Valerious-**

Ana couldn't believe her luck as she looked around the room she was in. 'This room so beats the room in the Ramada hotel,' she thought as she settled her Celtic themed Mini back pack on the giant bed. She then walked to the giant writing desk that looked like it was polished a few days ago.

She couldn't believe that Anna allowed her to stay in this room. Dracula's old room! But then as Van Helsing told her that if she stayed in here, Dracula might be tempted to come. Carl had also told Anna that if she was worried for Ana's safety, then he would bless the room and cover the windows with garlic and spray holy water on them. So then Anna allowed Ana to stay in here.

Ana pulled out the writing desk seat and sat down, brushing her hands on the arm rests. When she and the others arrived here, Carl had been asking her so many questions about the future, and Van Helsing was curious as soon as she mentioned on monsters being now popular then being feared. 'Good thing I didn't tell him that I am one of those people,' she thought as she smirked at his shocked expression. Ana then smiled as she remembered another memory that happen moments ago that Ana proved to Anna as when they first walked into this castle. Her fighting Anna Valerious.

***Moments ago.***

"So in your time is Dracula dead?" Anna asked Ana. Ana shrugged her shoulders. "Hard to say cause in my time there are separately two different Dracula's," Ana replied. "Two Dracula's?" Carl and Van Helsing asked at the same time. Ana nodded her head. "Yes, there is one Dracula named Vlad Tepes that was once king of Romania, and because of his cruelness and horrifying punishments to his enemies, he earned the nickname Count Dracula or as people sometimes call him Vlad the impaler," Ana said telling them of one of her secret passions. "Some legends state that while some of his enemies were being impaled that he drank their blood while having a meal," she added. Carl covered his mouth to fight the urge to puke.

"May I dare ask as how did he impale them?" Van Helsing asked. Ana smirked at Van Helsing, slowly lifting her small log. "See this log here?" she asked him.

He looked at the log she was holding before nodding his head. Carl covered his ears, not wanting to hear this. "Imagine this as a pointed stake as a spear," she said to him slowly walking up to him. He raised a brow before nodding his head again. "Now how Vlad would impale you," Ana said as she pointed the edge of her log to Van Helsing's pelvis area.

"Would be shoving said long pointy stake right through here," Ana added gently pushing the log lightly against Van Helsing's pelvis. "And lift you up like so," she said slowly lifting her log upward, making it point up. "Leaving you slowly sliding downward IF being impaled didn't kill you first," she said with a dark and sweet tone with a smirk on her face.

"Is it clear for you?" Ana asked as she gave him a 'need I say more' look on her face. Van Helsing winced when Ana's log slightly touched him, now wishing that this Dracula wasn't like the one Ana was now describing. "Very clear," he replied before nodding to Carl. "You can remove your hands Carl," he said to the friar, who looked at him asking with his eyes if Ana was done. "And it was his bloody and dark reputation that inspired an Irishman named Abraham Stoker who was a novelist," Ana said going onto the other Dracula.

He then created the character Count Vlad Dracula, a vampire wanting to travel to London and expand his power," Ana went on. "So this one was made up?" Van Helsing asked looking at Ana surprised. Ana sighed before looking at Van Helsing. "There are some people back in my time that believe that they are one and the same," she answered. "But others have proved that he isn't, and until today I hadn't questioned if he was real or not," she added. "But it wasn't until I saw you Mr. Van Helsing that I now question what is true or not," Ana said looking up at him with an honest look. Van Helsing looked at her puzzled. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because Stoker wrote another character in the same story, who was to be the one that fights against him," she answered. "One named Abraham Van Helsing," Ana added looking directly at Van Helsing's face. "And out of all the stories based off of Stoker's novel as well all of all those that have gone against him, Dracula's most known enemy was Van Helsing," she said hoping Van Helsing got the idea.

"So because of this novel that is how you could tell he was Van Helsing?" Anna asked her. Ana nodded her head. "Yes, although Van Helsing is portrayed as an old man, him staring down at Marishka unafraid was what gave him away to me," Ana replied. Van Helsing raised a brow when Ana mentioned him supposing to be an old man. Carl looked surprised as well, but for a different reason. "Him staring at a vampire?" he asked her. "Van Helsing confronts Dracula in a similar manner," Ana explained. "Oh," Carl replied.

"And just how did you happen to know all this?" Anna asked. Ana shrugged her shoulders. "One, I was curious about it, and two since I was traveling to Transylvania I thought to look into some of its famous attractions and history, plus Bram Stoker's Dracula is a book that I chose to read at my school," Ana answered before she slipped off her carrying back pack and opened it. "I actually read it while I traveled to Transylvania," she added as she then pulled out her copy of the novel. Carl looked at the cover of it oddly.

Ana handed it out to Van Helsing. "If you want to know at least a bit of what is said of you in my time best read this," she said offering the book to him. Van Helsing shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said pushing the book back to her. "I would prefer having you explain it, then read it myself," he explained. Ana shrugged her shoulders before putting the book back into her bag. "And speaking of 'using me'," Ana said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Are we going to be using me as a decoy or fake Anna?" she asked with a smirk.

Anna laughed at that question. "Use you as a fake me? Forgive me if I find that funny," Ana said laughing. "She does have a point," Carl said. "You look like Anna, but you don't sound or act like her," he added. Ana laughed this time. "And what makes you think I am not up to the task Mr. Monk?" Ana said in Anna's accent and voice, with a raised brow. Anna, Van Helsing, and Carl looked at her surprised.

"Wow! That was exactly like Anna's voice!" Carl said in amazement. Ana smiled proudly. "Accents are my specialty," Ana said still in Anna's voice.

Van Helsing smirked at Ana's performance. "Appearance check, voice check, all we need if you acting like Anna and we got a double," Van Helsing said with a smile. "And she has to learn how to defend and fight with something else other then a log," Anna added with a half smirk. Ana rolled her eyes and walked to the nearest sword and picked it up pointing it at Anna. "Wanna try sweet heart?" she asked with a raised brow.

Anna raised a brow before she then took a sword, starting to fence with Ana. Carl looked really uncomfortable and worried. "Shouldn't we try to stop them?" he whimpered. Van Helsing smiled. "Nope," he answered honestly. "Gives us a chance to see what they are capable of," he added. "But aren't you worried they might hurt one another?" Carl asked. Van Helsing shook his head 'no'.

"I don't think they would do that to each other," Van Helsing said as he crossed his arms with a smile. "I think this is just a simple practice test," he added as Anna then got more forceful before Anna knocked Ana's sword out of her head. Anna smirked as she saw Ana was unarmed and started to point the tip of it to Ana. "Give up?" Anna asked Ana.

Ana smirked at Anna's question. "Never," she said with Anna's voice and accent before Ana did a spin trip kick at Anna's legs, making her fall to the ground making Anna drop her sword. Anna then jumped up and Ana had started using her hand-to-hand combat. Van Helsing raised his brow in surprise as Anna fought back dodging and blocking each blow. Ana smirked as she then quickly grasped Anna's wrist and twisted it to be behind Anna's back and had her in a good hold.

"Still think using me as a fake is still a bad idea princess?" Ana asked in her normal tone of voice. Anna panted heavily before shaking her head. "Not anymore," Anna breathed heavily before she giggled. Van Helsing smirked.

"Just leaves her learning how to shoot with a cross bow or gun," Carl said before glancing at Van Helsing. Van Helsing smirked, knowing what Carl was hinting at. "Leave that to me," he said with a knowing smirk as Ana released Anna from her hold. "But first lets get her into some new clothes," Anna said as she stretched out her arms. Ana looked at Anna with a raised brow.

"Hopefully there is some of my clothes or my ancestors clothes that can fit you," Anna said before Ana suggested about staying in Dracula's old room.

***Present***

Ana was smiling at the secret joy of being in the legendary Count's room when she then noticed something odd on the carved in decoration on the desk. Something that looked like a small forget-me-not that was tilted out of place. "I wonder..." Ana softly whispered before she moved the carved flower till it matched with the others. She pushed it into place and a soft 'click' came. Ana looked around the desk searching for where there could be a secret compartment or drawer.

As she looked at the drawers she noticed something sticking out from under the desk. "Bingo," she said as she moved her hands to it and felt inside the hidden compartment. Her hands felt something inside and she grasped it, before pulling it out what looked like a four hundred and sixty-six year old diary.

'Guess this must either belong to the Count himself or someone that might know where he might be," Ana thought as she looked at it with interest and slowly opened the little black leather book. As she slowly looked at the pages, she noticed that the words were all in Latin. Her eyes widen as she realized that she can read it! She could write it, read and pronounce it as it was one of her earlier courses in high school. "Guess I can be more then just a decoy after all," she thought as she read a page of Dracula talking about his day which involved him sword practice with his father. Suddenly Anna, Van Helsing and a maid came in the room making Ana jump with surprise. She looked at them and saw that they had an old chest with them. 'I'll tell them about the diary after I have my new set of clothes on," Ana thought as she closed the diary and sat it on the desk.

Anna shooed Van Helsing out of the room before the maid opened the chest of clothes. "Let's see if we can find anything that will not only fit you but also be your taste as well," Anna said as she started setting some of the clothes out on the bed. "I hope so else this 'princess and pauper' plan isn't going to work," Ana said before she and Ana went over the clothes.

A few minutes later Anna came out of the room and went to Van Helsing and Carl who were waiting for them in the armory room. "She is getting dressed," she told them as she walked past them. "So how did you get here?" she asked them. "We came by sea," Carl replied as he and Van Helsing started to follow her. "Really? The sea? The Adriatic sea?" Anna asked surprised but also interested, as she walked up to the sheathe belts and picked one up.

"Yes," Carl answered twice with a smile. "So, where do I find Dracula?" Van Helsing asked as he crossed his arms. "He used to live in this very house four centuries ago, if you couldn't guess from Ana's request," Anna answered as she started to slip and buckle the belt on.

"No one knows where he lives now," she added as she walked passed a giant map painting or Transylvania. "My father would stare at that painting for hours looking for Dracula's lair," she said as Carl looked at it as he walked to it. "So, that's why you've come?" Anna asked guessing at Van Helsing's reason for being here. "I can help you," Van Helsing said confirming Anna's guess. Anna scoffed at that.

"No one can help me," she said as she picked up a dagger and looked at it. "then why allow Ana to help then?" he asked. "Because she needs my help and also saved my neck," Anna replied. "Well then I can try helping you," Van Helsing said with a calm look, understanding Anna's reason. "You can die trying," Anna said as she sheathed the dagger. "All of my family has," she added as she looked at the swords that were by the daggers. "I can handle this myself," she said as she picked out a sword. "So I noticed," Van helsing said with a smirk. Anna glared at him and walked up to him. "The vampires attacked in daylight they never do that!" Anna said as she pressed the tip of her sword at him defending herself, as Van Helsing smirked at her reaction. "I was unprepared, it won't happen again," she said before sheathing her sword.

"So, why did they attack in daylight?" he asked curiously. "Clearly, they wanted to catch me off-guard," Anna replied looking up at him. "They seemed almost desperate to finish off my family," she added. "Why is that? Why now?" Van Helsing asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Anna said annoyed with Van Helsing turning away and walked to the gun display. "Hmm," Van Helsing said noticing this now. "Usually I only ask two-What are we dealing with and how do I kill it?" he said as Anna looked at one small pistol, put it down and then picked up a bigger one, sheathing it in the gun holster that was attached with the belt. "My father spent most of his life looking for answers year after year," she said as she looked at another display of weapons. "Tearing through the tower, combing through the family archives," she added.

"Carl," Van Helsing called looking at Carl, who was still looking at the painting. Carl turned looking at Van Helsing as he heard his name. "The tower, start there," Van Helsing said knowing Carl could research faster then he could. "Oh, right," Carl said nodding his head before heading to the tower. "The only way to save your family is to stay alive until Dracula is killed," Van Helsing sad as he looked back at Anna, who had just slipped a pocket knife into her boot straps. "And who will kill him if not me?" she asked as she turned to look at Van Helsing with her hands on her hips. "Who will show courage if not me?" she added. "If you go out there alone, you'll be out manned and out positioned," he said trying to convince her to stay.

"And you can't see in the dark," he added as she turned to pick up a mace that had a hand holding a stake on the tip of it. "In the morning we will hunt him," he said as he walked up behind her. As she turned around with the mace in hand, he grasped her hand.

"But we'll do it together," he said looking at her. Anna looked at their hands before looking back at him and moving her hand out of his, leaving Van Helsing to holding the mace. "Some say you're a murderer, Mr. Van Helsing," she said as she looked at him curiously. "Others say you're a holy man," she added. "Which is it?" she asked. Van Helsing sighed as he decided how to answer that. "It's a bit of both, I think," he answered honestly. Anna then took a step closer to him, satisfied with his answer. "I promised you a drink," she said.

"Yes, you did," he said with a smirk. "The bar is down the hall," she said surprising him since he believed she had decided to wait till morning. "Help yourself," she added as she took the mace out of his hand, walking away from him. "As for me, I'm going to finish this once and for all," she said as she walked to the doorway that headed to the front hall door way. 'So much for cooperating," he thought before he started to follow her.

"I'm sorry you have to carry this burden alone," he said as he started to catch up with her. "On the contrary, I would wish for it no other way," she said as she got closer to the doorway. "And I am sorry about your father and brother," he added as he caught up with her, remembering her mentioning Velkan's death. "I will see them again," she said as she got to the door way. "We Transylvanians always look on the brighter side of death," she added. "There's a brighter side of death?" Van Helsing asked confused about that. "Yes," Anna replied turning to look back at him. "It's just harder to see," she said before she started to leave.

But before she could leave the room, Van Helsing touched her shoulder making her look at him. Van Helsing pulled out a spraying gadget and sprays some gas of sorts into Anna's face making her fall unconscious. Van Helsing catches her as she falls. "I'm sorry about that too," he said with a sigh, knowing she was going to be pissed at him when she woke up later. "Um, do I need to leave you two alone?" asked a female voice.

Van Helsing turned to see Ana, dressed in her new clothes looking at him and Anna with a raised brow.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my third chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by Seduction of time!

This was a bit easier to write out then I thought would be, and I all of you Roxcula fan girls like the fact I have Ana in Dracula's actual bed room he used while he was still human. And thought it would be a good idea if Ana happen to find his diary. I orignally thought Carl should find it in the tower, but as I tried to figure out how to start this chapter and give Ana something to do as she waits for anna to get her new clothes, I changed my mind and put it in here. And also those of you that get confused with the latin business. Ana has taken latin as part of her studying accents so she can read latin and knows what is written in the diary. So accent specialist strikes again! ^_^

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and wonder how van helsng is going to explain to Ana what is going on. ^_-  
(Ana's back pack will be shown later I promise.)

Here is what the desk looks like only bigger.  
[link]

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

8.) teahouse from the Matrix reloaded sound track (fight music for Anna vs Ana) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Skill training for a new hunter...

Ana walked out of her room after the maid finished helping Ana into her new clothes which put together made her feel she was the most powerful bad ass woman in all of Transylvania. "Man I can't wait for the other to see me in this!" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror that was outside her room. Her white peasant blouse with stitched in blue lilacs, and dark blue corset with stitched in forget me nots with purple vines. Which matched with her violet colored tight pants and dark brown knee high boots that had two belt buckles attached to it so to not only tighten them more comfortably for her, but also to slip a pocket knife like Anna's boots do too. And also she had a pure silver crucifix with a red ruby in the center of it, and a nice touch with her sterling silver blessed bracelet with the 'Ave Maria' prayer imbedded into it and her black long coat that had six straps on it so to strap the coat like buttons along with three straps on each arm as part of the design, as well as it had no collar.

"Anastasia..." a voice called to her as she admired her new appearance. She turned sharply behind her as she heard the voice come from behind her. "Not again," Ana whispered to herself as she then walked down the hall where she heard Van Helsing and Anna's voice.

As she turned around the corner she pulled out the diary she found earlier out of her coat pocket. But suddenly she slammed into Carl who was holding something in his arms. "Uh!" she said as she bumped into him. "I'm sorry Ana!" Carl said as he looked worried. "That's okay Carl," Ana said with a smile after she took a breath and relaxed her heart. "Actually I was going to look for you," she said as she showed him the diary. "I was looking for you too," Carl said as he handed her a mini crossbow that was similar to Van Helsing's Crossbow but a bit different. "I thought this might be useful for you," he said as he handed it to her.

"It is made out of pure sterling silver that is blessed with holy water," he said as Ana looked at it and practiced aiming it. "The arrows here," he added as he strapped a belt around her waist that had a lot of small arrows inside. "They are blessed as well," he said before looking at her. "This was the second weapon I made to be the companion of the crossbow I gave to Van Helsing but I think you would like it," he said as he watched her examine it. "It's wonderful Carl," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek, which made Carl blush.

"Thank you," she said to him. Carl looked nervous and shy. "Um, well, it was nothing," he muttered.

'Guess I got him all embarrassed," Ana thought before she then showed the diary. "I found this in a hidden compartment in the desk in my room," she said as he looked at it. "I think this is Dracula's diary," she added. "Dracula's diary?" Carl asked as he looked at the first page he opened to. Ana nodded her head.

"I think so, or someone that might have written down where Dracula might be living now and possibly how to destroy him," she replied, even though she felt sad and strangely heartbroken about that. 'I never really met him so why do I feel so sad?' she thought before resting her new weapon on her shoulder. "This possibly might be able to help us either way," Carl said as he looked over the page that talked about Dracula's first riding lesson with a friend of his he thought of as a brother.

"so while I take my lessons with Van Helsing, you can read this," Ana said before patting his shoulder. "Have fun," she said before walking to the armory and her jaw then dropped as she saw what she didn't expect to see as she came out in her new clothes... Van Helsing holding Anna in his arms. "Um, should I leave you two alone?" she asked with a raised brow. Van Helsing then looked at her like a man that got caught at a bad time.

Van Helsing sighed as he adjusted Anna in his arms. "It's not what it looks like," he said to Ana. Ana smirked at his response.

"I knocked her out to prevent her from going off after Dracula," he explained. "Tried to convince her to wait till tomorrow morning but she is just stubborn and hell bent," he added shaking his head. Ana half-laughed at that before she walked up to undo the belt Anna had on, then she settled it on the table nearby along with her mini cross bow. "So you knocked her out to stop her," Ana said as she got Anna and helped Van Helsing pick her up. "Let's take her to her room," Van Helsing said as he lifted her up.

"Do you know where it is?" Ana asked. "Uh, no," he answered. "Well, you're lucky that I do since the maid told me as she helped me into my clothes," Ana said as she lead Van Helsing down the hall she just came from and turned to the second door that was from the door way. "You do know she is going to give you hell when she wakes up?" Ana asked as she opened the door. Van Helsing smirked at Ana's words as he carried Anna into her room and settled her on the bed. "I'll deal with it when it happens," he said as he then slipped Anna's jacket off. Ana smirked at his reply. "So, what will you be teaching me?" she asked as he settled the jacket on a chair that was near by.

"Well, one teach you how to use a cross bow, shot gun and a pistol," he replied as they both walked out back to grab their bows and his shot gun. "Sounds like fun," she teased feeling a slight bit nervous. Van Helsing chuckled. "Don't be nervous," he said as he settled a hand on her shoulder. "I promise to keep you safe and also make you lessons fun," he said to her with a friendly smile before they both walked out of the castle and headed to a patch of old ruins in the woods.

Ana never knew that shooting a shot gun or a cross bow would be a tough lesson to learn. "And you had how many years to train with this?" she asked as she practiced shot with Van Helsing's shot gun having finished with her quick practice with the cross bow. "Apparently longer than you have," Van Helsing said as he was behind her, helping her hold with the shot gun more better to aim.

"At least in my time not everyone is required to know how to shoot unless they are a policeman, hunter, solider, or bodyguard," Ana said with a smirk. "And glad to know that the Vatican still stands," he said before he stepped back and allowed Ana to take a shot. "Well, your Vatican is one of the most powerful forces on earth in my time, or at least the Pope is," Ana said before she took the shot, hitting a bulls-eye on her fifth try. "Good job, Ana," Van Helsing said with pride for his student on doing so well. "Well I had a good teacher," Ana said with a smile, feeling proud of herself.

Van Helsing smiled before he then heard a sound close by. He then pulled out one of his pistols. "Stay here," he said before he ran off into the woods. "Wait, what is it?" Ana asked but it was too late for he was gone. 'Great, now what?' Ana thought as she slowly looked around, holding the shout gun up and ready to shoot anything that was an enemy. "I just hope I don't end up shooting Van Helsing or an innocent idiot that startles me," she softly whispered to herself. "Anastasia..." whispered an elderly voice that had a deep Romanian, Transylvanian accent. Ana sharply turned to where she heard the voice and found herself looking at an elderly looking man dressed up in a knight like armor.

He looked at her with a sad expression on his ghostly face. "Anastasia..." he said with a soft sad tone that sounded like he was full of pain, sadness and regret. "How do you know my name?" she asked keeping her weapon pointed at him. "Once, long ago," the ghostly man said as he slowly floated to her. "You were once precious to my family," he added as he then stopped moving.

Ana shook her head, confused a bit by what this ghost man just said. "Who are you?" she asked softly. "Anastasia...It is I, Valerious," he replied as he looked at her with sadness in his voice.

"Anastasia...You must take back..." Valerious started before a shadow came from behind Valerious and whacked him with an electric wand of sorts. "Be gone ghostly swine!" the shadow shouted before he slowly walked out of the shadows. "A torture's work is never done," the shadow said as he walked out of the shadows before Ana. Ana's eyes widened as she saw who the shadow was...Igor!

Igor then noticed Ana before him. "You!" he said as he slowly walked up to her. Ana quickly raised the shot gun up at him. "Hold it pal," she said as she backed away from Igor to keep a distance. Igor smirked at Ana the same grin she recognized as the one he gave to Victor in her dream. "Do not be afraid my dear, I will not harm you," Igor sad as he slowly started to circle Ana. "Forgive me, but I find that a total load of crap," Ana said keeping her gun aimed on Igor. Igor laughed at that.

"Oh, I don't blame you for not trusting me," he said to her. "Especially since this is not your homeland," he added before he took a step to her. Ana shot close to his foot before he took another step. "Keep your distance if you want to keep your foot," Ana said knowing Van Helsing would've heard that shot. Igor laughed again. "A little spit fire aren't we?" he asked her as he lifted his weapon wand he used on Valerious before. "Not really, I just hate back stabbing hunchback's that choose money over their friends," Ana said sarcastically, forgetting that Igor didn't know that she saw what happened to Victor in her dream. "How do you know that?" Igor asked as his eyes widen at what Ana knew.

Ana scoffed at him. "Like I am going to tell you," she replied before aiming her shot gun at Igor's hump. Igor then glared at her. "My master wants to meet you," he said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Oh, does he?" Ana asked ready to fire the gun in her hands. "Yes, but he wasn't specific as to how to take you to him," he replied. "Nor as to your condition on when you meet him," Igor said before he used his weapon to make an electrical bolt, attacking Ana. Ana then jumped to the side dodging his attack. She took this chance to take a shot at Igor's hump, but he moved his weapon just in time before the bullet hit the hump.

Igor growled in anger as his wand blasted into two pieces. "You little witch!" he shouted at her before he took a little machine gun weapon and started shooting at Ana, who ran behind a giant boulder as soon as she saw Igor pull his weapon out. "He is definitely pissed," she softly whispered before she took a quick peek as Igor stopped shooting. Ana took the chance to take a shot at him, ending up getting Igor in the left leg. "Ahh!" he cried as he fell to the ground, his leg slightly bleeding. "Bulls-eye!" Ana thought as she slowly got closer to Igor. But as she got closer enough to kick his weapon away, he quickly pointed his weapon to her chest. "Don't move," Igor said as he looked at her and Ana kept her hands still.

"I would unhand the lady if I were you," Van Helsing said as he pointed a gun at Igor's head. Igor turned to glare at Van Helsing, but his glare turned straight to a grin. "Well, well, well," he said to Van Helsing. "If it isn't the murderer of the master's bride," he added with a small evil laugh. "You've got quite the nerve, showing your face around here," he said.

"You should talk," Ana said before she bashed her gun into Igor's hunchback, making him drop his weapon. She pointed her shot gun at Igor. Igor glared at Van Helsing ignoring Ana's hit at his hunchback. "The master will be most pleased to have his revenge, but not before he finishes off the last of the Valerious!" he said before he threw a gas bomb and disappeared. "Ana!" Van Helsing called as he covered his mouth of the gas. "I'm all right!" she shouted back as she softly coughed. Soon the smoke cleared up with the blowing wind.

"He's gone," Van Helsing said as they both saw Igor was gone. Ana sighed heavily before she then noticed something on a boulder nearby. "Watch out!" Ana shouted at Van Helsing and aimed her shot gun to the giant beast that looked directly at Ana before Van Helsing pointed his pistols at the creature. The beast howled like a wolf before he jumped across to the other side of them and disappeared into the woods. "That was a werewolf!" Ana said as she started to run to the village after picking up the bag of their weapons.

"We got to get to Anna before he does!" she added as Van Helsing then started to run after her...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my fourth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by Seduction of time!

This one past on by easy as pie for me, but took me a while to write it down since alot of my attention was need off of paper and lap top. (babysitting my neiece and make sure my sick grandmother takes her medicine on time since she got nemonia...)

Also had realized that I didn't have a full outfit for Ana to have in the story so I made one in one of the doll maker programs. But also I had to search around to make the outfit with real items. Which you will see below.

Here are the pictures of the boots, coat, cross, mini cross bow, and secret dagger and blouse to help you all get a better image of the outfit.

Coat: [link]

Cross: [link]

Boots: [link]

Corset (not forget me nots but this is what the design is like: [link]

Blouse (not blue stiched but same shirt) : [link]

Small arrow head knife: [link]

Mini cross bow: [link]

*Color of the pants* [link]

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

9.) Almost dance from the Van Helsing movie sound track (with the battle shooting music with Igor and Ana.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Hunting a monster of the past...My first werewolf hunt.

The sound of thunder rumbling and rain falling echoed as Anna slowly woke up. She sat up before she glanced at her door remembering how she got knocked out. "Van Helsing!" she said before she got out of her bed and walked out the door, going to find him.

As she passed the door way that lead to the armory, she head a soft clattering sound. 'Must be him,' she thought as she walked into the room. "Van Helsing!" she said in an angry tone of voice walking in thinking he would be in there with Ana, but stopped half way as she saw that the room was dark and no one was inside. Anna quickly took a lantern that was already lit, before she walked further into the room. Suddenly there was the sound of a door slamming in the room and Anna grabbed a mace, wanting a weapon to defend herself in case it was an enemy.

She slowly walked further into the room prepared to swing as she heard hinges now squeaking as she got closer and closer. Anna paused for a second getting herself ready. 'Now or never,' she thought before she jumped around the corner with a grunt. She froze as she then saw that the sounds were caused not by a enemy trying to sneak in, but by a window that was partly opened and banging because of the wind. Anna sighed heavily before she settled the mace onto a table that was nearby. "Well that was a disappointment," she whispered as she walked to the window and shut it. As she locked it after settling the lantern down, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She then saw the wolf prints on the floor that lead down into the armory.

'Oh, God,' Anna thought as she slowly looked around. 'Dracula has a new werewolf,' she concluded before she heard a low growl and something behind her she sharply turned around gasping in surprise.

There was no one there, but Anna still had the feeling something was watching her. She slowly started backing away, quickly picking up a pistol and cocking it back as she slowly walked back into an archway. The feeling not going away. As Anna slowly turned around and started to slowly walking forward, behind her were small drips of water slowly starting to follow her. Anna hearing the small dripping sound slowly turned around, the small of a wet animal or dog filled her senses before a single drop of water dripped real close to Anna's face, making her shudder.

'It's here,' she thought to herself before she slowly looked up to where the drips were coming from. Anna soon found herself face to face with a roaring, brown-haired, dripping wet werewolf. Anna took a random shot at the werewolf's face before she started to run like hell, not noticing that the full moon was being covered by the storm clouds outside.

Anna hid herself behind a stone pillar, checking to see if she was followed but she relaxed as she saw nothing was behind her. As she started to walk away from the pillar, she bumped into something, making her gasp. She then saw the man's face and looked stunned at the man's face. It was her brother Velkan! "Velkan?" she asked softly wonder if she was dreaming.

"Anna," Velkan said, his body trembling which was hot surprising considering the poor man looked like had been through hell. "Oh, my God," Anna said as she cupped his cheek, confirming she wasn't dreaming. "You're alive," she said with relief. Velkan looked like Anna's touch was like he was touched by an angel. Velkan suddenly looked worried before he moved Anna's hand away. "No!" he said as he looked at her. "Anna, I only have a moment," he told her as if he was running out of whatever time he had. "But, Velkan, there's a werewolf-" Anna tried to say but Velkan stopped her.

"Never mind, listen to me," he said to her with a quickness. "I know Dracula's secret!" he added with a smile on his face. "He has a-!" he started grunting as if fighting against a force that seemed to prevent him from saying what he was trying to say.

"Velkan?" Anna asked as he was slowly walking away from her reaching his hand to her. "Please," Velkan said as he bumped against a mace table. Anna shook her head knowing that now Velkan, her beloved brother, was the werewolf. "No," she said starting to shed tears of her heartbroken pain. "No!" she said again slowly backing away from him. Velkan's body started morphing in some manner but fought against it as if trying to hold the beast within him at bay. He grunted again before he roared, making the table behind him flip over. He twisted around, still fighting the change, waling back up against the wall.

"No," Anna softly cried as if she was saying it to herself that she couldn't believe what she was saying, tears streaming down her face. Velkan bumped his back against the wall, his arms stretching up above him, doing a back stroke up the wall. Anna looking up at him in shock as he went to the very top of the wall. He then glanced to the window, seeing the storm clouds move away, uncovering the full moon. "Run, Anna," he said as he looked down at her.

"Run!" he roared before Velkan started to change into the brown haired werewolf she saw before. His human skin peeled off revealing that beast inside him. His arms and legs growing more longer and more wolf like.

Anna's face wet with tears, started at her brother's transformation shocked and pained. "No," she softly whispered as Velkan fully transformed into the werewolf beast looked at her with his glowing golden eyes roaring at her.

**-Meanwhile-**

Ana and Van Helsing were running into the village fighting the rain that was pouring on them, hoping they make it in time. "So care to tell me about werewolves?" Van Helsing asked as they ran. "Well one, they are giant wolf-like creatures that only become what you just saw only when the moon is full," Ana answered as they got the entrance. "Well the moon is out and full," Van Helsing sarcastically. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Werewolves unlike vampires or warlocks, they are those that are forced to become the beasts they are," Ana replied. "Usually you either have to be born, bitten or cursed to become one," she added. "So they have no choice in the matter," Van Helsing said taking the hint.

"Basically, yes," Ana agreed. "And the worst part, it my guess is correct, if you are a werewolf you have no control over yourself when the beast takes over," she added as they got to the front of the church and hurried through the village. "Not telling from your friends to your enemies, and nothing can stop you," she said with a sad face. "Nothing?" Van Helsing asked. Anna nodded her head. "Yes, unless you are armed with silver bullets, but never have wolf's bane on you, for that also is another way for you to change without the full moon," she explained as they started to get to the castle entrance. "Unless you are a powerful wizard or warlock type of character, you are screwed to the cruel fate of being a werewolf," she added. "And also you are able to be cured by an antidote, if there is one," she said as they got closer inside hearing a table being banged against a wall echoed.

"'If there is one'?" he asked. "Well there have been many times of a cure being made or is already made just needs to be found," Anna explained as they got to Anna, they see Velkan on the wall before her. "Anna!" Van Helsing shouted with worry. Velkan looked at them with his teeth bared. "Watch out!" Ana said as she and Van Helsing pointed their guns at him.

Velkan jumped from the wall and though the window, avoiding the chance of getting shot. Ana ran to Anna, who was frozen stiff looking at where Velkan was on the wall. "Are you all right?" Van Helsing asked as he looked at her. "Anna!" Ana asked as she gently shook her. Van Helsing ran to the balcony doors and pointed his pistol out into the storm, looking at where he saw Velkan run off into the village, from what he could tell. Ana looked at Van Helsing with worry. "I think she's in shock," she said to him. Van Helsing looked at them.

"Can't blame her," he said before looking back outside. Carl then walked in, sniffing the room curiously. "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked them.

"Werewolf!" Van Helsing said as she started running out of the armory. Carl's eyes widen as he heard this. "Oh, right, you'll be needing silver bullets," he said as he tossed the said bullets in a bullet box to Ana who ran after Van Helsing. "Well done!" she said as she caught the box. Anna turned sharply as she heard Ana and Carl. "No..." she thought as she slowly walked to Carl. "They can't..." she softly whispered to herself. "Anna?" Carl asked as he walked to her looking concerned.

"They can't!" she said before she ran off, heading to her room to grab her coat as she ran after Ana and Van Helsing.

In the village, Ana and Van Helsing slowly walked in the village the rain had stopped and started to snow. Van Helsing holding one of his pistols which he loaded with some of the silver bullets, while Ana held the shot gun which was also filled with silver bullets. The both stalked the street they were in.

Van Helsing was at the front as Ana slowly followed him, ready to shoot if needed. Van Helsing glanced to his right, hearing clanging nearby. As they got further down the street Van Helsing slowed his pace, his eyes searching for the wolf man. Ana could feel the eyes of the wolf man on her and Van Helsing, her heart pounding more faster with each step she took, she then heard footsteps behind her. She sharply turned pointing her gun ready to fire, Van Helsing reacting to her movements sensing what she heard. But as they looked where they heard, they found the street empty. "Who's hunting whom?" Ana asked softly to Van Helsing before they slowly backed away out of the street. Van Helsing held his back against the corner wall hiding next to a coffin.

"Nice night," a voice said from the coffin startling both Ana and Van Helsing at the same time. Van Helsing jumped in front of it, pointing his pistol at the person inside it. Ana rolled her eyes as she saw it was the creepy top hat guy that Ana found out from Anna as the undertaker.

'At least the wrestler or the one from Black Butler are more cooler an spooky," she thought as she saw him standing up in the coffin with his arms crossed over his chest like he was a vampire. "This is a bit tight for me," he said with a half smile on his face before he raised his hands up framing Van Helsing as what Ana guessed. "But for you," he said as he walked to the other side of Van Helsing seeing him in front of the coffin, looking like an artist look at a painting. "It's a perfect fit," he added with a sick smile on his face. "What a coincidence," he said as he turned around walking to the grave yard.

"I see the wolf man hasn't killed you yet," the undertaker said as he walked up to a half dug grave. "Don't worry, he's getting to it," Van Helsing said as he looked around cautiously. "You don't seem to bothered by him," Ana said as she looked around the other side of the graveyard. "Oh, I'm no threat to him miss," undertaker said with a smirk as he picked up his shovel. "I'm just the one that cleans up after him, if you get my meaning," he said as he started digging. Van Helsing looked at him with a raised brow before he looked away. "It's a little late to be digging graves, isn't if?" he asked the undertaker as Ana kept her eye on the man. "Never too late to dig graves," he replied with a smile on his face.

Van Helsing and Ana looked down the street as they suddenly heard clanging coming from there. "You never know when you need a fresh one," he added before he tried to hit Van Helsing with the shovel. But Van Helsing sharply turned sensing he would do that. Ana, getting pissed at this, pointed the nose of her gun to the undertaker's face. "Oh, sorry," the man said looking nervous and scared, as he saw them both glare at him.

"It's just...my nature," he explained before his eyes widened in fear. Van Helsing knowing what was coming behind him, jumped into Ana knocking her out of the way. Velkan instead of jumping into Van Helsing, knocked into the undertaker making the man break his back on a lamp past and land in one of the fresh dug graves.

Van Helsing got up after seeing Ana was okay, spotted Velkan who was getting up from his jump. Velkan roared at Van Helsing before Van Helsing raised his pistol to shoot at him. "No!" Anna shouted as she smacked at Van Helsing's arm making him miss Velkan. Velkan ran off growling as he headed to the wall of a building nearby. "Move!" Van Helsing said as he ran after Velkan as he then started to climb over a building, escaping them. Van Helsing got Anna in a choke hold, pushing her up against a wall. "Why?" he shouted at her. "You're choking me," Anna replied as she tried to loosen his grip.

"Give me a reason not to," he said in an angry cold tone of voice. "I can't she said in a gasp. "If people knew-" she explained before Van Helsing let her go with a grunt, leaving her softly panting. "He's not your brother anymore, Anna!" he shouted at her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You knew?" she asked softly. "Yes," he replied softly panting. "Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?" she asked as she walked up to him.

Van Helsing turned to look at her. "Before," he answered. Anna looked furious at him. "And still you tried to kill him!" she shouted as she shoved at him. "He's a werewolf, he's gonna kill people," he argued, defending himself. "He can help it!" she argued back. "It's not his fault!" she added. "I know, but he'll do it anyway!" Van Helsing said to her.

"Do you understand forgiveness?" she asked her voice sounding more gentle. Van Helsing's face softened at that question. "Yes, I ask for it often," he answered looking at Anna honestly. "They say Dracula has a cure," Anna said knowing Van Helsing understood. "If there's a chance I can save my brother, I'm going after it," she added before she started to leave.

"No, I need to find Dracula," Van Helsing said as he stopped her. "And I need to find my brother," Anna said looking up at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. "He gave his life for me, he's the only family I have left," she said as she fought the tears, and Van Helsing looked sad for her.

"I despise Dracula more then you could ever imagine," Anna said with hate and passion in her tone. "He has taken everything from me, leaving me alone in this world," she added before she took a step away from him so to hide her face in case she was shedding tears. Van Helsing groaned before he took a step away from her. Ana then took a step to him knowing that the two hard heads were done arguing. "To have memories of those you loved and lost is perhaps harder then to have no memories at all," she said as she walked to Van Helsing.

"And isn't more better trying to save him from his curse the less painful way?" she asked him. Van Helsing looked up at Ana, listening to her words and thought for a second before he sighed. "All right," he said before turning to look at Anna.

Anna turned to look at him confused at his words. "We'll look for your brother," he said to her, making a smile come to Ana's face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my fifth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by Seduction of time!

It took me only two days to write out this chapter, and my grandma is getting better. Also I was possibly going to have a difficult time yesterday cause my old charger to my laptop died out on me, (using another one from one of my old laptop's so being careful this time.) so pray that this charger I am using doesn't die out too.

One of the most difficult things about writing this chapter was writing out Velkan stalking Anna and Van Helsing and Ana hunting Velkan. Hopefully though I wrote out those scenes as they are like in the film, since it was hard to write out and make sure to write details that I thought some of them expressed.

And if you guys don't get the undertakers I mentioned in here, here they are:

Wrestler (which is my personal fav and has the best entrance music ever! ) [link]

And the beloved Undertaker from Black Butler [link]

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

10.) Velkan Visit from the van Helsing movie sound track. (starts at when anna enters the armory, and ends before Anna runs into Velkan in human form.) [link]

11.) Shape-shifting stinger from Van Helsing movie soundtrack. (Velkan's transformation basically) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Seeing is believing...why are the stories never right?

-**In Castle Frankenstein**-

'Everything seems to be going well,' Dracula thought as he walked onto the catwalk over looking the Dwerger working around the lab. He had sent Prince Velkan to the village to see about the two visitors. One of them killed his bride Marishka and the other, a woman named 'Anastasia' who looked exactly like Princess Anna. She interested him a great deal especially since Igor reported in a few moments ago with her left leg injured. "It seems that this woman is becoming more interesting then I expected," he had told Igor before using his dark power to heal his faithful servant's leg.

"Igor," he called to the said servant as he crossed his arms. Igor who was on the ground floor of the lab, looked up at him. "Yes, master?" he answered. "How long before we are ready?" Dracula asked as he looked down at him. "Soon, master, very soon," Igor replied as he walked towards a part in the lab he was needed at, shoving one Dwerger aside making it growl. "It is difficult with the good doctor," he said as he got to a machine that was in the lab. "But the Dwerger, they are doing well, huh?" he asked before he shoved another one away before pulling the lever of the machine down. "Good," Dracula said with a hint of excitement on his face.

Suddenly there was a howling roar, making Dracula look up. Velkan was leaping down softly growling. 'Seems that my new dog failed to bring me the girl," he thought as he jumped down from the catwalk.

"Werewolves are such a nuisance during their first full moon," he said as he walked slowly closer to Velkan who then was on the ground. "So hard to control," he added with a annoyed tone, as Velkan then slowly started to change back to his human self. His wolf skin peeling off like his other skin did when transformed. Looking more painful for him then it did when he changed from man to wolf. "I send you on a simple errand to find out who our new visitor is and bring me the girl named Anastasia alive," Dracula told Velkan as he walked to him, sounding disappointed.

"And you had to stop for a little chat with your sister," he added as he stepped over the trembling Velkan. "Leave her out of this Count," Velkan said as he slowly tried to get up. "She doesn't know your secret, and I am soon to take it to my grave," he added as he followed Dracula who was walking to a table slab that had a skeleton that looked roasted and burnt. "Don't wish for death so quickly," Dracula said to him as the Dwerger were unstrapping the skeleton. "I plan for you to be quite useful," he added. "I would rather die then help you," Velkan said before he leaned against one of the sides of the table slab. "Don't be boring, everyone who says that dies," Dracula said to Velkan getting annoyed with a lot of people saying that. "Besides, tonight after the final stroke of midnight, you will have no choice but to obey me," he added before the Dwerger tossed the skeleton in between Dracula and Velkan.

"Look familiar?" Dracula asked Velkan as they both looked at the skeleton at the same time. Velkan moved closer to the skeleton to get a better look at it, then he saw the mystic crucifix that Velkan knew only one person that it belonged to. "Father?" he asked softly before he then figured out what had happened to him and realized how Dracula was going to use him.

"No!" Velkan growled as he turned to face Dracula, wanting to rip the Count apart. But the Count was smarter, as he had Velkan by his three fingers holding the man by his jaw. "He proved useless," Dracula hissed at him. "But I am hoping with Werewolf venom running through your veins you will be of greater benefit," added in a hiss as he moved Velkan to the slab and gave him to the Dwerger. Velkan broken through them just enough to looked at Dracula.

"I may have failed to kill you, Count, but my sister will not," Velkan said to him knowing full well Anna will do it. Dracula smirked at Velkan evilly. "I was thinking of making your sister into one of my brides actually," Dracula said with a smirk. Velkan's eyes widen in shock. "Would be a waist to kill such beauty as her wouldn't you agree?" he added with a half smile before the Dwerger pulled Velkan back and started to strap him onto the slab. "No, never," he said as his head was strapped tightly, and Dracula slowly stepped a waltz twirl with a cold and evil look in his eyes. "Never!" Velkan cried out as the rest of his body was strapped to the slab. 'That is if this 'Anastasia' proves to be disappointing first,' Dracula thought as he walked away, knowing that Anna and the two new visitors might be out there looking for Velkan.

-**Meanwhile outside in the woods near the castle**-

Ana slowly walked in the woods as she followed the deep snow tracks that looked like giant werewolf prints. For the last five to ten minutes they tried to find a trace of Velkan since they went after him on horseback, which Ana was grateful she had taken horse riding lessons in her orphanage till she was eighteen. After a while they decided to search on foot with their horses, hence why Ana was alone.

"I found something!" Ana shouted after she examined the tracks. Ana heard Anna and Van Helsing come up behind her after leaving their horses with hers. "What did you find?" Anna asked as she saw Ana kneeling on the ground. "Wolf tracks," Ana looked at Ana and Van Helsing with gratefulness in her eyes.

"I thank you both for helping me find my brother," she said to both of them as Ana got up and they slowly followed the tracks. "No problem," Ana replied and Van Helsing only nodded his head. Anna smiled at them for a second before she looked at Van Helsing curiously. "I know Ana's helping to find a way home," she started to say. "For me, this is all personal, it's all about family and honor," she went on keeping her eyes on Van Helsing. "Why do you do it, this job of yours?" Anna asked as she then glanced at the tracks before looking back at him. "What do you hope to get out of it?" she added as Van Helsing looked closer to the track as they walked. "I don't know," Van Helsing answered honestly as he stood up.

"Maybe some self-realization," he added as he looked up at the pathway, noticing something on a branch nearby. "And what have you got out of it so far?" Ana asked surprised at Van Helsing's reply. "Nightmares," he answered as he then gently grasped some strands of animal hair off of the branch he was looking at.

Ana and Anna looked at the strand of hair curiously. "Werewolves only shed before the first full moon," Anna said as she held the hair in her gloved hand. "Before the curse has completely consumed them," she added before she looked ahead seeing the castle before them. "He went in there I bet," Ana said as they all looked up at the castle before they got their horses and walked up to it, being careful to not attract attention if there were guards outside. "What is this place?" Van Helsing asked as they left their horses into the old stables tie post that was right outside the front gate.

"Castle Frankenstein," Anna answered him. Ana hearing this, felt her entire body go ice cold as visions of her dream flashed to her. 'Oh God,' she thought as she looked up at the castle with her face pale snow white. "But it should be abandoned," Anna said as they walked up closer to the castle. "I don't understand, the man who lived her was killed a year ago," she said as they saw the lights coming from the window. "Grave robber, among other things," she added with disgust. "A year ago?" Van Helsing asked with a surprised tone. "It was just after that, that your father went missing," Van Helsing told Anna. "Yes, he was looking for Dracula," Anna said nodding her head. "He was on his way to the sea," she added softly. "Hmm," Van Helsing said as he looked at a part of the castle. "I have never been to the sea," Anna said in a soft tone. Van Helsing looked at Anna surprised at what she just said.

"I bet it's beautiful," she said with a half smile before she looked at him seeing him half smiling back at him. Ana hadn't notice nor heard their conversation for as soon as Anna mentioned that the former owner here was killed and also a grave robber, all words echoed to her ears. Van Helsing noticed this and looked at Ana concerned.

"Ana?" he asked as he then walked to her shaking her gently by the arm. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You're white as a sheet," he said as he noticed the color of her face. Ana was silent for a second before she spoke. "Tell me, was the former owner named 'Victor Frankenstein'?" she asked Anna who was standing by Van Helsing. Anna's eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, how did you know that?" Anna replied asking Ana with surprise in her tone. Ana turned her head slowly to look at them.

"Because not only in my time is there another book, like Stoker's, that had a character by the same name," she said looking back and forth between them. "But also before I came here to this time, I had a dream..." she added with a shaky voice. "A dream of being killed by Dracula," she said looking at Van Helsing with shock in her eyes. Anna and Van Helsing looked at her surprised. "What?" Anna asked sounding surprised. Ana looked at her nodding her head. "I know it sounds crazy, I thought so when I woke up from it but now I am starting to think otherwise," Ana said. She then told them about her dream and also what she knew of Frankenstein and how the doctor made a creature, a man out of the dead, bringing it to life.

"So he used parts of dead men to create one man?" Van Helsing asked sounding surprised. Ana nodded her head at his question. "But that is not what is making me worried,," Ana said as she slowly looked at the castle.

"What has me worried is why does Dracula need a doctor to create a being out of dead body parts for," she said as she saw the lights from the lab. "That is a very good question," Van Helsing said as looking at the castle. "Let's go inside and see," he said before he took the shotgun from Ana. "I agree," Ana said as she took her mini crossbow out of her carrying bag. The trio then walked into the front door being sure to not make much noise.

As they slowly walked into the front hall Anna spotted something. As soon as she saw the Dwerger and heard their jabbering she gently pushed Van Helsing to the wall and had grabbed Ana's arm to stop her. "Dwerger," Anna said with a feared tone.

"Dwerger?" Van Helsing asked softly. "Dracula servants," Anna answered. "Industrious, but extremely vicious," she added explaining a little bit about them. "If you ever get a chance to kill on, do it, because they'll do worse to you," Anna told both him and Ana as she stepped away from Van Helsing, watching the little group heading down a hall. "Right," he said softly as they walked out of their hiding place.

The Dwerger continued on their jabbering as they walked. "What are they saying?" Ana asked wondering about their subject of conversation. Anna looked worried as they mentioned her brother's name.

"They say they're using my brother in some sort of experiment," Anna said in a worried tone. "My brother is still battling the sickness within him, she added looking up at Van Helsing who had grasped her arm. "There's still hop," she said to Ana. "Anna," Ana said as she grasped Anna's shoulder. "There is no hope for your brother," she told Anna who looked at her puzzled. "Huh?" Anna asked her. "But we can still protect others by killing Dracula," Ana added knowing that Anna will listen to her. "And think Anna, if Velkan were in your place what do you think he would do?" Ana asked Anna.

Anna took a breath as she slowly nodded her head. "He would've kept going on the hunt for Dracula," she answered Ana nodded her head, happy Anna understood. "Good," she said softly. "Now lets see if we can find out why your brother is being used as a Ginnie pig," Ana said before they walked down the hall the Dwerger disappeared into.

-**In the lab-**

Igor walked up to Dracula who was hanging upside down from one of the catwalks. "We are ready master," he said as he walked. Dracula turned to look at Igor with an evil smile on his face. "Let us being!" he shouted his command to them. The Dwerger turned on the machines, some of them created electricity more and more. While one switch was pulled making the slab with Velkan on it, slowly lifting him up while electricity went through his head. The slab lifted up to the room area of the lab. Only thunder rumbling and Velkan's moans and cries of pain could be heard.

-Meanwhile in a room that was close to the lab.-

Anna, Ana and Van Helsing had lost the group of Dwerger among the thunder rumbling and lighting flashing. "Is it just me or is the weather always changing?" Ana asked as they got to the into a tight sort of hallway that looked like it lead into a room. "I agree," Van Helsing said in agreement.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "For the past two years the weather hasn't been normal," she said to them. "Well I think Dracula might be the reason of that," Ana said. "What makes you think that?" Van Helsing asked her. "Vampires are supposed to have power over storms and weather," she replied to his question.

"She's right," Anna said as they slowly walked in the room. "That is what I read at least when I was a child," she explained before she looked in front of her. Ana and Van Helsing looked before them and saw the hall was covered with some odd looking pods. "Either of you ever see these things before?" he asked Anna and Ana as the walked further into the hall looking at the pods curiously. The girls both shook their heads. "No, what do you think they are?" Anna asked them. "Offspring," Ana replied as she got close to one of them, so to see the odd wire attached to it. "What?" Anna asked sounding surprised. "She might be right," Van Helsing said agreeing with Ana's answer. "A man with three gorgeous women for four hundred years," he added with a shrug.

"Yes," Anna said understanding why Van Helsing and Ana suggested that answer. "Vampires are the walking dead," she said as she got closer to one of the sacs, not noticing Ana tightening her hand on her weapon's handle. "It only makes sense their children are born dead," she added as Van Helsing got closer to one touching the wire gently at the bottom of it.

"He's obviously trying to bring them to life," Van Helsing said before the trio then saw that in order to go deeper into the hall they would have to go through the small jungle of the egg sacs. "Ladies first," Van Helsing said after clearing his throat. Anna and Ana looked at him with a glare.

"Protect me my ass," Ana said with an angry tone, knowing that Van Helsing was scared of going first. She then went in first before them not scared at all of the eggs. "Now I see why Marishka teased you first before trying to kill you," Ana said as she went through the first few sacs. Van Helsing sighed softly before he followed Ana, allowing Anna to go in last. "Never thought Vampires were able to bear so much kids," Ana thought as they walked through the eggs getting closer to a clearing making Ana a bit relieved.

For some reason she couldn't explain she felt angry and she didn't know why. 'Probably because of Van Helsing called those brides gorgeous,' she thought to herself. 'Those girls didn't look gorgeous, pretty maybe, but not gorgeous," she thought with a roll of her eyes. Suddenly Ana found herself in the clearing of the room and then looked up to see more of them. "Oh my God," she said softly. Van Helsing then came out behind her and saw all the eggs on the upper walls. "Dracula and his brides only kill one or two people a month," he said softly as Anna came out and saw them too. "If he brings all these things to life-" he added.

"It will be dinner time for vampires with all of us as the main course," Ana said finishing Van Helsing's sentence for him. 'This is so not going to be good,' Ana thought to herself. "Good thing the good doctor and his creation are dead," Ana said aloud. "Otherwise we all would've been dead a year ago," Anna said knowing why Dracula has been trying to kill her and her family for the past four hundred years. 'But why do I have this bad feeling in my gut?' Ana thought before she and the others saw electricity run through the wires attacked to the eggs that then started to slightly move.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my sixth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by Seduction of time!

I actually had a bit of fun with his one, sense I get to write Dracula in this part of the story (I wonder is Sommers had fun when he wrote this character's part in his movie's script? ) I also got a fun time choosing for ways of Ana to react to when she finds out her dream she had was actually real and also with her giving Van Helsing a negative comment when they have to go through the egg sacs. ( although I had more more cleaner comment then the one I wrote, it was still the same meaning )

And I wrote some of the small scenes together in this then just write exactly the scenes go in the movie, (like velkan arriving happening before we see Van helsing, Anna and Ana outside the castle for example.)

And also I gave the explanation of why the weather in the story changes like it does in the movie. Remember in Francis Copula's version of the Dracula story that Dracula has power over the storms? That is what my explanation is for this in the movie. (Since he needs to keep bringing his kids to life, and such he must make it rain alot...so to speak.)

I hope you like this chapter, cause writing this one was fun!

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

12.) Skyfall from the SkyFall james bond movie soundtrack (When Anna mentions Castle frankenstein is when it starts and ends when Ana and the others follow the Dwerger.) [link]

13.) Dracula's Nursery from Van Helsing movie soundtrack (Starts when Dracula says 'let us begin' and continues onto chapter 8 where van Helsing shoots the baby vampires. ) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
My first meeting with the vampire king himself...Dracula..!

Back in the lab, Velkan was twisting and spamming on the slab he was flapped to like a flapping fish out of water. Softly grunting as he fought the urge to cry out in pain. His body was slightly glowing with electricity that ran through his body.

"Throw the switches," Dracula commanded Igor, as he was standing on the side of a machine. "Yes, master," Igor said before Dracula walked off and out of the lab. He walked to his brides that appeared into the door way of the lab. "Let's go see our children my darlings," he said to them as soon as the golden electricity in Velkan, bolted through the lab into the wires that were connected to the egg sacs. The three parents went to the balcony of the room to see it their offspring came to life...

-**Meanwhile in the 'egg' room**-

Van Helsing and the girls stepped back from the sacs they were close to, taken by surprise of the electricity that just came through. Van Helsing then walked up to one of them and gently touched it, seeing it spark as soon as his gloved hand touched it. Anna, who was standing behind him, jumped with a gasp as soon as Van Helsing did, bumping into one of the sacs that was behind her. Ana sighed at their jumping reactions. 'Jumpy these two,' she thought before seeing Van Helsing take off his glove. "What are you doing?" she asked him curiously. "I wanna see what we're up against," he said as he stuffed his glove into his pocket before he started to peel pieces of the egg sac. Anna softly groaned in disgust each time Van Helsing threw each piece to the floor.

Ana, wanting to distract herself from being grossed out like Anna was, she kept her eyes on the eggs nearby them getting the feeling that any second now these eggs will hatch out whatever was inside them. Unknown to them a small claw like hand was starting to peek out of the egg that Anna was standing in front of. Van Helsing finally getting to the core of the egg saw a small gargoyle demonic like head upside down with it's eyes closed and mouth shut.

"So this is what you get when Vampires mate," Van Helsing said as they all looked at it. As Van Helsing was about to grasp the head of the creature and pull it out the head popped out at them at the same time the clawed hand made a reach for Anna's shoulder making all of them jump in surprise. Van Helsing and Ana pointed their weapons at the two eggs before another wave of electricity came through and all of the eggs hatched and exploded showing that all of them were alive. Ana then noticed the balcony in the room and saw shadows coming at the wall in the door way. "Hide! Someone's coming!" she said to them before she started to go to the nearest hiding spot she could see. "Come on!" Van Helsing said as he grabbed Anna's arm and took her to a hiding spot.

As the trio hid from the vampire babies that were flying all over the room. Dracula and his two brides Aleera and Verona entered the room, looking in awe and joy as they saw their children alive. One of them flew up to Verona like it knew she was it's mother as she let it rest on her hand for a second before it flew off to join it's siblings. Aleera and Verona both sighed happily as they hugged Dracula like happy parents would as they looked at their newborn children. "They need to feed," Dracula said softly knowing they all would be hungry.

"Teach them how," he said more louder as the girls broke from the embrace looking at their children. "Teach them!" he said as a command as he threw Aleera and Verona over the balcony making them fall. They both screamed as a calling to their offspring before they changed into their demonic bat forms, leading all of them out of the castle. "And beg the devil," he shouted to them before softening his voice. "That this time they stay alive," he said softly hoping that these ones wouldn't die like his last ones had done a year ago. Ana checked to see if she was safe as did Anna and Van Helsing had come out of their hiding spots. Van Helsing looked up seeing that Dracula was about to leave. "This is where i come in," he said before he ran into the center of the room, shooting any baby creature he caught within his sights.

"No, wait!" Anna called for Van Helsing trying to reach at but was too late. "Idiot!" Ana growled before she ran at him as Dracula looked back and saw Van Helsing shooting some of his children. "Stop Van Helsing!" Ana hissed at him as she got to him.

"Are you looking to get yourself killed?" she shouted at him before she looked up and saw Dracula looking at them. Van Helsing had taken one more of the creatures before he settled his gun down and looked up at Dracula. "Now that I have your attention," he said with a smirk on his face. Dracula not noticing Ana by him glared at Van Helsing before he jumped over the balcony while growling as he then transformed to his bat demon form. "Great, now you pissed him off Ana said to Van Helsing as she turned and started to run to the door that lead out of the room. Van Helsing started to run with Ana and got a bit ahead of her, and suddenly Dracula shrieked as he flew over them creating a powerful wind blast that knocked one of the stands that held up some of the wires to the eggs. The stand had knocked in front of Ana making her gasp and trip herself landing on her side and arm. Van Helsing didn't notice this and neither Anna for she was running up the stairs that were in the room.

As Van Helsing got close enough to the doors they slammed shut of their own accord. 'Damn it!' he thought as he looked back and saw Ana on the ground. "Ana!" he softly whispered before he went to hide for cover from Dracula's attempt to create a tornado in the room. 'I gotta save Ana before Dracula gets to her!" he softly whispered. Ana had covered herself as she sensed more things being flying around the room.

Meanwhile in Castle Valerious, Carl was sitting in the tower room reading the diary Ana had found earlier that day at the big desk that was in there. He was reading about Dracula being assigned on his first mission as a knight of the holy order! "Yes, well, that interesting," Carl said aloud to himself knowing he was alone by himself.

He then heard something outside and he put the diary down going to the glass window. "Huh?" he said aloud as he got to the window and saw the Brides and their offspring going straight to the village, one had landed against the window startling him. "Well, that not good," he said as he then started running to the door.

"Must warn somebody," he added as he left the room.

Back at Castle Frankenstein Dracula softly landed across the room away from Ana. He looked around the room trying to sense where Van Helsing had gone.

"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heart beat," he said hearing the pounding of Van Helsing's heart. "Usually," he went on, lifting his hands up and started clapping his hands like a heart beat started to go faster and faster. "When I approach, I can almost dance to the bear," he said as he looked around the room again. His hands then slowed to a steady and normal heart beat. "Strange that yours...is so steady," he said before he completely stopped clapping, looking around the room like the predator he was, not knowing that the heart beat he was hearing was actually Ana's...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my seventh chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by Seduction of time!

I got this one done written out yesterday the same day I got chapter 6 done. I was in the rush of my writing so I wanted to go on, and also give you a double feature chapter for this weekend. ^^

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Did the Prince of Darkness himself just try to flirt with me?

In the village a few people came out of their houses and a few came out of the bar to see why the dogs were barking in the distance. Suddenly there was the sound of screeching in the in air. All of the villagers that were outside then saw the brides and their offspring flying in directly at them. "Oh, my God," one woman said softly in shock before all of the people started to screaming as they all were attacked and picked up by one or two of the baby vampires. Verona had picked up a man by his head, screaming in his struggle before she tossed him in the air leaving him to the fifteen of her babies that all attacked at him like moths to a flame.

"Feed, my darlings, feed!" she said to them like a happy mother teaching her children.

Meanwhile back at Castle Frankenstein, Dracula slowly walked over some of the pieces of the egg sacs that were on the floor as he was still trying to figure out where Van Helsing was hiding. 'Clever man, I'll give him that,' he thought with a smirk on his face. Then he heard a soft groan from a small pile of the stands he knocked over before. 'Seems I caught another fly in my web,' Dracula thought as he saw a young woman that looked like princess Anna, at least from behind, slowly get up from the floor.

Ana softly moaned as she got up and rubbed her arm she landed on a few moments ago. 'If we managed to live past tonight, I am so going to shove one of my arrows up Van Helsing's ass!' she thought to herself before she noticed the chill that just went up her spine along with the feeling of eyes on her. She then slowly turned around to see herself seeing the one vampire she had a secret crush since she had first heard about him, Count Dracula!

Dracula's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Ana, a flashing image of a memory of his human days as he froze in his steps. But he quickly recovered as he then started to take a step closer. "Are you all right my dear?" he asked her with a concerned and gentle voice. Ana couldn't believe that not only was she meeting the vampire Dracula himself, but he was also concerned for her! "I'm fine," she said softly as she stood still, trying to control the beating of her heart as she looked at him. 'Definitely more handsome then Gary Oldman or Bela Lugosi,' she thought as she saw him come closer to her. He smiled at her that would have made her swoon and faint, if she didn't want Van Helsing to know her secret. "I apologize," he said to her hearing her heart beat, now knowing that she was nervous.

"If I had known that you were down here I would have restrained myself a little better," Dracula said as he looked at her up and down. 'Ok, am I imagining things or is this guychecking me out?' Ana asked herself mentally. "It is fine, you were angry at somebody shooting your kids," she answered him trying to be calm and not look flattered by his words. "Understandable," she added with a half smile. Dracula again smiled at her, starting to get closer to her.

Suddenly he heard something fall behind him and sharply turned around, seeing that a small piece of burning wood chip. As he started to turned back to face Ana, Van Helsing jumped down from above and shoved one of his silver stakes into Dracula's chest. Ana held her hands in a tight grip on her arms as she ran to Van Helsing as Dracula groaned and shuddered making almost cry, but she held them back.

Van Helsing crossed himself as he prayed in Latin, as he waited for Dracula to turn to ash as Marishka did. He looked at Ana, thinking his job was done. "Are you all right Anastasia?" Ana nodded her head. "Yes, but I don't think your job is done," she said as she looked at Dracula beside Van Helsing. "Cause he isn't dying," she added before Van Helsing looked back at him. Dracula looked up at him as he shuddered before he suddenly stopped. "Hello, Gabriel," he said to Van Helsing with a friendly smile which actually scared Ana a little bit. Van Helsing looked at Dracula surprised and, from what Ana could guess, was fear.

'Knew Dracula wouldn't be this easy to take down like his brides,' Ana thought as she looked at Dracula slowly stepping back. Dracula grunted as he pulled the silver stake out of his chest, looking at it curiously before looking back at them. "Is this your silver stake?" he asked them before he tossed it to the floor as Van Helsing was backing away from him.

"How long has it been, three, four hundred years?" he asked Van Helsing looking at him like he was an old friend. Van Helsing looked at him confused at him as if trying to understand his meaning of the question. 'Wait a second, does Van Helsing know Dracula personally?' Ana thought glancing at Van Helsing before looking back at Dracula. Dracula's eyes half-squinted before his hand reached the collar of his coat. "You don't remember, do you?" Dracula asked him as he took his coat off and tossed it to the side before taking a step closer to Van Helsing.

But Van Helsing took a step back, being sure Ana was blocked from the Count's view of sight. "Exactly what is it I should be remembering?" Van Helsing asked him as Ana slowly back far away enough to be able to not be noticed by the Count. Dracula half-laughed at Van Helsing. "You are the great Van Helsing," he said as he followed Van Helsing walking on the other side of the pile Ana had got up from moments ago. "Trained by monks and Mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul," he added as he started to take off one of his gloves. "Protected by Rome herself," he said as he took off his other glove. "But, like me, hunted by all others," he finished as he took another slow step closer to Van Helsing. "The Knights of the Holy Order know all about you," Van Helsing said not surprised by what Dracula knew of him.

"It is no surprise you would know all about me," he added with a slight shake of his head. "Oh, yes, but it's much more than this," Dracula said before taking faster steps getting just close enough. But Van Helsing stepped away, circling to the other side of Dracula as he chuckled at him.

Ana moved along with Van Helsing wanting to know more of what Dracula as trying to tell him. "We have such history, you and I, Gabriel," Dracula said as he looked at Van Helsing directly in the eyes. He then turned away and slowly took a few steps away from them. "Have you ever wondered why you have such horrible nightmares, horrific scenes of ancient battles past?" Dracula asked him, as it he too had been going through it. Van Helsing actually looked really surprised.

"Is it true?" Ana asked looking at Van Helsing wondering if what Dracula was saying true. Dracula smirked at Ana's question. "Seems that Anastasia doesn't know you as well as I do Gabriel," Dracula said before he turned to look at her now shocked face. "Tell me, Ana, do you always get scared or uncomfortable every time you are near or see a fire?" he asked her with a knowing smile. Ana looked at him surprised as he knew her fear of fire that she had for as long as she could remember. Dracula smirked at her knowing he got her attention. "And did you ever feel scared when you first met Gabriel?" he asked as he took a step closer to her. "How do you know me?" Van Helsing asked Dracula wanting to keep Dracula's focus back on him and off of Ana, who then turned at the sound of a man's loud grunt...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my eighth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by Seduction of time!

We finally get to have Dracula meet Ana and Van Helsing! I know :AnaxErik4ever: is excited about it. For those of you that have seen the movie that I haven't written this part of the story like it is in the movie. I didn't want to cut off from Dracula till it was a good time and so I went till it was a good spot to cut off from the scene, which while I was writing found myself writing both chapter eight AND nine all at once without realizing till I looked over my outline of the story to check list what I might be missing or have done. (mostly because I wanted to try and make my chapters bigger then the last ones... )

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

14.) feeeed! from van helsing movie soundtrack (bat attack in the beginning of the chapter) [link]

15.) Wounded from How to train your dragon movie soundtrack (started with dracula searching for Van Helsing moment.) [link]

16.) Love theme from Batman movie soundtrack (when dracula talks to anna about her fears of fire and being scared of Van Helsing.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
I get rescued by a werewolf!

Anna slowly walked out of the small opening that lead into the lab, being careful no to get caught. "Yes, yes, yes," Anna heard Igor, talking to the Dwerger. "We must keep the atmosphere electrified," he said to them. Anna looked at the giant machine before. 'This muse be what he is talking about,' she thought as she gently drew her sword that was with her, and heard the Dwerger jabbering as they must be working on this thing. "Accelerate the generator," Igor told them as he was standing at what must be the control panel as she once had seen in a book she had found in her family library.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see one of the Dwerger pulling a switch. "Power the dynamo," Igor commanded as three Dwerger put something that attached to the machine. Igor looked worried as he gazed at the control panel.

"We are losing power," Igor said in a pained tone of voice. He then looked upward. "The human is insufficient," he said with a worried tone. Anna then looked up and saw her brother up on the slab being electrocuted. "Velkan," she said softly as she heard her brother's scream of pain. Anna then looked around for a way to get to him. 'I got to get to him!' she thought before she then saw a rope wire that looked big enough for her to climb up on. 'Better then nothing,' she thought as she sheathed her sword.

When she was checking to see how far she would have to jump, she heard a Dwerger shriek her name. She looked to her right to see one of the Dwerger had spotted her, she quickly noticed on her left another one spotted her. So Anna quickly jumped onto the wire after she spotted a third one coming from an upper catwalk.

As she jumped on, the Dwerger on the upper catwalk jumped on, getting on top of her. Anna grabbed its leg, shaking it back and forth hoping that it would loose it's grip, which it did. Resulting it to fall into the boiling pot that the wire was coming out from. The two other Dwerger from before jumped on after her, one of them tried to grab her feet. Anna redrew her sword and took a swing at the space of the wire between them, cutting it.

The Dwerger on the rope wire fell into the pot that was boiling. 'Good,' Anna thought as she quickly sheathed her sword, not noticing that Igor had spotted her climbing up the rope. "We must not loose the master's progeny!" he shouted as Anna got closer to the roof. She immediately went to Velkan as soon as she got to where he was. "Velkan," she said softly as she caressed his cheek. Velkan looked at her surprised. "Anna?" he said as Anna started to undo his straps. "No, no, no don't unstrap me," he told her as he saw her trying to unstrap him.

"Don't unstrap me!" he said to her in a near shout as he tried to stop her with his free hand. "No, you must not, no!" he then said in a panic tone of voice. "No, no!" he shouted to her.

"Stop," she said as she settled him flat on the slab. "Stop it," she said again, trying to calm him down. "I'm getting you out of here," she told him. Velkan suddenly looked tense. "Velkan, it's all right, I'm taking you home," she told him before he covered her mouth with his free hand, which was starting to change into a wolf's hand as Anna looked into her brother's eyes that no longer were human but of a wolf.

-Back to Ana, Dracula and Van Helsing-

'What the hell was that?' Ana thought before she looked back at Dracula who had started to walk to her and Van Helsing. "So, would you like me to refresh your memory a little, hmm?" he asked Van Helsing. "A few details from your sordid past?" he asked Van Helsing again, knowing he had his attention. Ana then took a step in front of the Count feeling that she should keep him focused on her then Van Helsing. "How can you be so sure he is who you think he is?" she asked him. Dracula smiled sweetly at her, which made her heart skip a beat. "I might be right, I might be wrong," he said to her. "But I know I'm right about you, my dear," he added as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Right about me?" Ana asked as she tried to calm down her pounding heart as she looked back at him looking surprised. "Yes," Dracula said with a smirk. "And what would you mean by that, Count?" she asked him knowing he was almost close enough to touch her. He smirked at her as he then started to reach to her, but suddenly Van Helsing pulled Ana back and shoved a silver crucifix into Dracula's hand and in front of his face. Dracula screamed as he held the cross that soon set on fire at his touch and started to melt but Dracula then dropped it to the floor.

"Perhaps that is a conversation for another time," he said with a devil's smile, as he kept his eyes on Ana. "Allow me to reintroduce myself," he said as he looked at Anna with a charming smile as he took a step back. "I am Count Vladislaus Dracula," he said before he took a half way bow to them.

'At least he knows the proper time for manners,' Ana thought as she felt flattered by his introduction. Van Helsing however was a bit creeped out, but he was more at being speechless at Dracula knowing something about him and also something about Ana he never knew. Dracula the looked at Ana as he straightened from his bow. "Born 1422," he said to her before looking at Van Helsing with anger. "Murdered 1462," he said to Van Helsing with anger, making Ana look at Van Helsing with a raised brow.

-Meanwhile at the village-

Carl ran for his life into the village soon finding out that his warning was too late. Screams filled the town as every single villager was fighting against one or two of Dracula's children. Carl then saw a woman being pulled by her leg by one of the creatures, hanging onto the sign of the bar. "Help me!" she cried to him as she saw him. Acting fast Carl grabbed a wooden bucket and tossed threw it directly at the bat that was on her leg, hitting a direct bull's-eye. Carl quickly caught the young woman in his arms, saving her from hitting the ground. They both looked at each other relieved before they saw the same bat creature toss the bucket to the side before it started flying directly at them at full speed. As they screamed for their lives, the creature suddenly stopped and started to screech in pain.

And before their eyes blinked, the creature started to expand like something was making it become a giant bat ball and then it exploded like a smashed water melon. Soon all of them one by one started to explode like popped balloons. Aleera and Verona shrieked in pain and sorrow as they saw all of their babies die.

They both flew to Castle Frankenstein to tell Dracula what happened...

Van Helsing, Ana and Dracula had hear Aleera and Verona's cries, making Dracula turn his back to Van Helsing and Ana. Van Helsing grabbed Ana's hand before he ran to where he had spotted small elevator of sorts. Ana glanced back to look at Dracula who had been hugged two crying brides before looking back at her. Van Helsing pulled out one of his Tojo blades and cut the rope, making the elevator go straight up to the roof, not knowing that Dracula and his brides following them closely. 'I won't let him take her again,; Dracula thought as he ran vampire fast after them.

Anna broke free of her brother's clawed hand before she ran to the stairs she saw and slid down the rails to get away as quick as possible, looking back as she heard her brother's groans as he was starting to change into a werewolf. She then gasped as she bumped into Van Helsing. "I think we overstayed our welcome," he told them both before he lead them to a edge taking out a grappling gun gadget out of his pocket and shooting it.

"How can we cross with three?" Ana asked him. "Just grab onto me and hold on tight," he said as he settled the gun to a good spot for it to hold them till they crossed. They all glanced back as they head Velkan's yells as they saw him half way transformed. Anna nodded her head at Van Helsing before she and Ana grabbed onto Van Helsing as he soon grabbed a hold and started to slide across on the long wire. Ana had her eyes shut as they cross, praying that they make it there safely. As soon as they were half way across, Velkan fully transformed had jumped onto the wire making it break as soon as he grabbed it. And Ana taken by surprise lost her grip as soon as Van Helsing and Anna started to gasp. But soon they started yelling as they were swinging to the other side, not knowing that Ana wasn't with them.

Ana screamed as she found herself falling to the river. "Ahh!" she cried. "Save her!" she heard someone shout from above her, who it was she couldn't tell for she had curled herself as a ball to hopefully shield herself from the shock of hitting the water.

She could only hear Velkan's howling as she found herself being held by something hard before she felt herself splash into and under the water blacking out from the force...

Dracula hunched over the edge he was sitting on, hearing Aleera and Verona cry in mourn of the loss of their children that just died. He was waiting with his breath held as he looked at the river below hoping that Velkan had saved Anastasia, whom he saw falling. Closing his eyes he used his ability to see what Velkan sees now that he had full control over him. An he felt relief as he saw through Velkan's eyes, that he had Ana in his arms and she was softly moaning. 'Thank the Devil,' he thought as he sighed of joy.

'Take her to the mill ruins,' he commanded to Velkan telepathically. 'And after she is safe there, leave her and come back to me immediately,' he added before he opened his eyes looking to the waters below. He found himself for once in his life helpless and speechless. First he had believed that he could possibly save his kind from total destruction by being able to create life as humans and animals could, but soon after he killed Victor Frankenstein and failing to save the key that could help him save his people, he had started to loose any hope that he might be able to do that. 'At least I get something out of all this,' he thought to himself. 'Not only will I have my revenge on the Valerious family and my murderer, but also get a new bride as wall,' he added as he started to smirk. "I am sorry, master," he heard Igor say to him as he heard the hunchback walk up to him. "We try and we try, but I fear we are not so smart as Dr. Frankenstein," he added with an unhappy look on his face.

"Truly," Dracula sighed in agreement to Igor. "It would appear the good doctor took the key to life to his grave," he added before Velkan climbed up the castle wall, shaking the water off of him. Dracula looked at him with a cold and angry look on his face. "Hunt them down," he commanded to Velkan flashing the images of Van helsing and Anna in Velkan's mind. "Kill them both," he added as he looked to the woods knowing they will be there.

"But do not harm Anastasia," he said as he stood up knowing Velkan can remember the girl he was just with. "Protect her if needed but do not harm her," he added with a serious expression as he looked at Velkan. Velkan then went off to hunt for his prey... 

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my ninth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by Seduction of time!

I again had to fix up this one cause I had outlined in the story to be like in the movie but I realized that it would be confusing if I wrote it scene for scene in this part so I changed both chapter 8 and nine to be like a written chapter of a book. So I hope it will be okay to you viewers out there.

And Finally we find out where our Anna went off to! I also had written out some bit of a scare of sorts with Ana falling while the others had escaped but I gave a bit of something to show of Dracula's feelings in all that so far have happenedd which I know we all would like to know when we watch the film.

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

17.) Anna's too late from V.H movie soundtrack (from when Anna is unstrapping Velkan partly) [link]

18.) Useless crucifix from V.H movie sound track (crucifix moment of course) [link]

19.) The clock moves from Once Upon a time tv sound track (when Anna is falling and Dracula is relieved to see her still alive. ) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Getting the bigger picture...

Van Helsing and Anna moaned as they slowly got up after the rough landing from the biggest swing of their lives. "Oh..." Anna moaned as she gently rubbed her bottom she landed on gently. "Remind me to never do that again," Van Helsing said as he rubbed his leg that he had landed on during the fall.

"I agree with you," Anna said before she looked around. "Anastasia?" Anna called as she saw that Ana was missing. Van Helsing had started to look around for her calling for Ana. "Ana!" he shouted. "Anastasia!" he called again getting worried for Ana's name.

Suddenly they both heard a howling sound nearby and realized that Ana might have fallen with Velkan during the swing. "Oh, my God," Anna said softly in a whisper before they both ran to where they heard the howl. As soon as they got to the spot, Van Helsing had spotted Velkan's tracks and one of Ana's arrow's in one of them. "Velkan...he..." Anna softly whispered as she saw the tracks and Ana's arrow. "Let's not jump to conclusions," Van Helsing said not wanting to think that Ana was killed by Velkan or the long fall into the river. Anna nodded her head not wanting to believe the same thing. "Let's follow them and see where they go," Van Helsing said as he then started to follow them. Anna followed after him, praying that Ana was alive and safe.

Ana softly moaned as she slowly woke up, coughing out the water that she had chocked on as soon as she woke up. She turned to her side as she coughed out the water. "Oh God," she softly said as she coughed, hearing thunder rumbling and a lightning flash nearly blinding her.

She trembled as she felt cold and slowly looked around and found herself in a dark ruin. "Where am I?" she softly asked herself before she then saw the view of Castle Frankenstein from where she was and gasped in shock._ 'I am in that burnt down mill!'_ she thought as fear come upon her. She then noticed that there was an odd blanket that looked like stitched sheets from the windmill's wings. "Where on Earth did this come from?" she softly whispered.

Suddenly rain drops started raining on her. "Oh, for Pete's sake!" she shouted before she wrapped the odd blanket around her to cover her from the rain. '_This is so not my day,'_ Ana thought to herself as she curled up into a ball hoping the storm will pass soon. "A silver stake? A crucifix?" she heard a familiar voice from a distance outside. "What did you think we haven't tried anything before?" the voice shouted again. Ana rolled her eyes as she knew it was Anna, probably giving Van Helsing an ear full from his two fails at killing Dracula. "We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with Holy water, staked him through the heart, and still he lives!" she shouted at Van Helsing as they got closer.

As they were right outside of the mill Anna shoved at Van Helsing. "Do you understand?" she shouted at him. "No one knows how to kill Dracula," she said as she glared at him. "Well, I could've used that information a little earlier," he replied, looking at her with a smirk. "Don't give me that look," she groaned.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Ana said as she shivered lightly from being wet and cold. They both heard her and looked inside seeing her on the ground. "Ana!" Anna said as she ran to her, kneeling as she gently touched her face. "Are you all right?" Van Helsing asked as he knelt beside her looking worried for her. "N-no," Ana replied. "I'm wet, cold, and seriously angry right now," she added as she glared at them. "N-next time you two wanna cross the cliffs like that again, I am walking away and taking the-the bloody stairs," she said to them, shaking like a leaf. Van Helsing smirked at her.

"Glad to know you still have your sense of humor," he said before he stood up and looked around, searching for something that could help keep Ana from Freezing to death. "What happened?" Anna asked Ana. Ana shook her head as she shivered.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Last thing I remember is falling to the river after the grapple rope snapped," Ana explained. "And something had grabbed onto me before I fell into the river," she said before looking around. "Next thing I know is I wake up and find myself here, which is the very spot where I saw Dr. Frankenstein and his creation die in a fire," she added before looking at Anna. "Which was created by your desist undertaker and village people by the way, ever think that your people are a bit too eager when it comes to killing or mangling somebody?"

Anna sighed as she looked down. "I'll take that in consideration when we return home," Anna told them. "G-Good," Ana said with a shivering tone.

Van Helsing smirked as he then found a box of bottled Absinth inside. Anna looked at Ana apologetically. "You're right," she said to both of them. "He's not my brother anymore," she said before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry," she added with a sigh. Van Helsing was silent as he took a bottle out and walked to them. He looked at Anna before he settled his heat on Anna's head being a gentleman. "So, Ana," he said as he looked at her. "You are afraid of fire?" he asked. Ana froze and looked scared.

"I don't know why, but if I am near fire; whether it be a torch, bonfire or fire place I get scared," she replied. "Don't your parents or family know why?" he asked looking puzzled. Ana froze from her shivering.

"I don't have any parents or family, I grew up in an orphanage," she said. Van Helsing froze stiff at her reply. "I'm sorry," he said as he started to popped the bottle. Anna curious about his reaction, looked at him. "Do you have any family, Mr. Van Helsing?" she asked him.

"Uh, not sure," he answered honestly. "I hope to find out someday, it's what keeps me going," he said when he finally popped the bottle open, gently handing it to Ana. "Here drink this," he told her before she took a sip. Ana softly coughed at the strong alcohol. Anna took the bottle from her. "Here's to what keeps you going," she said before taking a small sip. "What the heck was that?" Ana coughed when she felt the stuff in the drink warm her a little. "Absinthe, strong stuff," Van Helsing said as Anna took a sip before handing it back to him.

"Don't let it touch your tongue," Anna told her with a half smile as Van Helsing was taking his sip of the drink. "It'll knock you on your-!" Anna started to explain but suddenly all three of them found themselves falling down. Falling into the secret pit that was below the mill ruins. Unbeknownst to them a pair of eyes were watching them from the shadows. With only the sound of electric buzzing and the hiss coming from his left leg.

**-Morning at Castle Valerious-**

The sun was shining in the tower room as a morning bird was cawing, showing that night time was over. Carl softly moaned in his sleep as he laid on the couch that was in there. "Vampires," he softly mumbled in his sleep.

"Vampires!" he cried as he sat up, sitting partly on the couch. A soft moan came from inside the couch and Carl jumped off of it in a startled cry as he felt something touch him. He turned around and relaxed as he saw the young woman he saved last night, having gotten the blanket to keep herself warm. Carl smirked at her, with a knowing tone. "Mmm, now I remember," he said before he had lifted his hand to lean against a torch on the wall behind him.

But as he touched the torch, it moved and suddenly the entire panel of the wall behind him flipped over to reveal an old painting of two knights in battle before a castle. And also there was a young maiden in the back round being burned alive at the stake as if she was a witch. "Oh, my God," he softly whispered before he noticed that the painting was surrounded by words written in Latin. "Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and the moon is shining bright," he said as he read the words translated. "Or cravin' others blood when the sun goes down and his body takes to flight, unless the maiden called_ 'Resurrection'_ takes back her right, all of us will weep for the final fight," he went on finishing the rest of the words. "What on Earth is this suppose to mean?" he asked himself as he looked puzzled at the painting. No sooner after Carl asked that question that the painting started coming to life! The bell tolling for the midnight hour echoing along with the soft sound of screaming coming from the burning woman.

Suddenly the knights slowly started to clash their swords as they battled. Then as the full moon came out in the night sky, the knights then tossed their weapons aside and started to transform into a werewolf and a giant bet like demon, attacking each other like wild animals. Carl gasped in surprise and stepped away knocking into the couch and the woman as it turned over.

**-Back in the secret pit-**

Anna softly moaned as she woke up to find herself not only alive but also in a pile of wood from the mill they were in before. '_And I thought Absinthe was suppose to knock me out,'_ she thought to herself as she pushed the stuff on top of her off. She crawled out of where she was and softly groaned as straightening herself out. "Shh!" Van Helsing said as he came in beside her with Ana covering her mouth. "There's something down here," he whispered to her before he uncovered her mouth.

Anna drew her sword ready to attack again if needed. They saw some small cave inside with a small water pool inside. "And it's Carnivorous," Van Helsing added as he saw a giant pile of bones near the water pool.

Ana walked up to the pile of bones seeing something beside them. "Whatever it is, it appears to be human," she said as she gently picked up a bible book, showing it to the others before sitting it back down. She tightened the hold of the odd blanket around her feeling more safe in it. Van Helsing and Anna walked up the hill way Ana following them slowly. "I'd say he's a size seventeen, around three hundred and sixty pounds," he said as he looked at the tracks that looked fresh. "Eight and a half to nine feet tall, he has a bad gimp in his right leg," he said as they followed the tracks. Ana froze as she had the feeling of eyes on her back, Van Helsing pointing at where he saw proof of the gimp in his leg. Van Helsing looked at Anna and Ana looking nervous for a split second before looking back at the girls.

"And, uh, three copper teeth," he said as his hand started to reach for one of his pistols. Ana looked at him puzzled as did Anna. "How do you know he has copper teeth?" Anna asked him. "Because he's standing right behind Ana," Van Helsing answered with a fast pace before the shadow behind Ana moved. "Move!" he shouted as Anna and Ana as she turned to look behind her.

The figure came out as soon as Van Helsing shoved Ana and Anna aside. He knocked the gun out of Van Helsing's hand before he shoved Van Helsing making him land in the water. He then turned around, having his hood drop down and reveal his face.

Ana looked up at him wide eyes. "Oh, my God!" she whispered softly as Anna started to back away. "The Frankenstein monster!" she said as she started to crawl back after Anna, but Anna got further away since Ana paused before. "'Monster'?" he said looking at Ana enraged. "Who's the monster here?" he asked her before he started to go after her as she tried to move away. But he caught her by the waist and turned to push against the stone wall. "I have done nothing wrong!" he said as he lifted her up. "And yet you and your kind all wish me dead!" he shouted at her accusingly.

Anna and Van Helsing came up at him, shoving at him from behind, making him drop Ana and crush against the stone rock that he was in front of . Ana gasped in shock as she saw that the top half of his head and the left side of his face came apart from the crash. Van Helsing and Anna looked both in shock at the sight. They both tried to grab him but as soon as they touched him, they both became electrocuted and both flew back into the water pool. Frank then pushed his head and face back together before he then turned to look at the shocked Ana.

She then turned over starting to climb-crawl to the small cave she noticed before. Yelling after her as she rolled flat onto her back looking up at him with fear as she backed away. "What do you want?" she asked after she had her back against the wall near the cave.

He then moved his hands away from his face before looking at her sadly. "To exist," he answered her. Ana looked at him with a smile, trying to show him kindness for once in his life, remembering his creator's death. Then suddenly he arched his back and groaned in pain as Van Helsing blew darts into his back.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my tenth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on Seduction of time!

Sorry this one is short but I hope you like the music I chose to help out this bit of the story...I know will like track 20... ^^

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

20.) Loki's lie from Thor movie sound track (starts at when Anna calls for Ana and it ends with Anna hearing Anna yell at Van Helsing.) [link]

21.) Family...and falling from V.H movie soundtrack (starts with Anna apologizing and ends with them falling into the pit. [link]

22.) Clue concealed now revealed from V.H movie sound track (Carl seeing the painting.) [link]

23.) Frankenstein Monster from V.H movie soundtrack. (Starts when van helsing sees Frankie and it continues onto chapter 11 when Frankie tells them of the eggs and Dracula's plan.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Dracula's master plan revealed!

Ana gasped as she saw Frankenstein yell in pain. She looked to where she saw Van helsing in the water pool holding a stick like object. _'Guess Van Helsing has some blow darts up his sleeve, why didn't he use it before?'_ she thought as she started to get up and quickly head towards Anna, whom she thought was coming to hug her. But Anna walked past her and picked up Van Helsing's pistol aiming it at Frankie. Ana grasped at Anna's arm stopping her.

"No!" she said looking at Anna with wide eyes. Anna glared back at Ana. "We must kill it!" she said to her.

"Wait," Van Helsing said as he came between them, trying to get them apart. "If you value your lives and the lives of your kind, you will kill me!" Frankenstein shouted to them as he was on the ground looking at them. Anna had started to raise the pistol but Van Helsing stopped her. "No!" Ana said to Anna again. "If Dracula finds me," Frankenstein said as he looked at them petrified. "I am the key to my father's machine," he added explaining to them. "The key to life for Dracula's children," he told them with sadness and fear mixed up on his face. "He already awakened them last night," Van Helsing said taking a step towards Frank.

Frankie chuckled at them. "Those were from only one bride, from one single birthing," he said with a smirk. "And they died as they did the last time he tried," he said with a bit of laughter. Van Helsing knelt down before Frank as Ana walked up behind him. "Only with me, can he give them lasting life," he added with a softer tone showing that the drug in the darts were starting to take effect.

"There are more? More of those things?" Van Helsing asked looking at him in shock. Frank smirked at the questions. "Thousands," he answered softly.

"Thousands more," he added before he passed out face first on the ground. Anna looked down before she started to walk to Frank, planning on killing him. "No!" Van Helsing said turning to her, stopping her before she could pull the trigger. "You heard what he said!" she said to him. "My life, my-my job is to vanquish evil," he said to her as he stood up explaining to her his reason for stopping her. "I can-I can sense evil," he added. "This thing, man, whatever it is, evil may have created it, may have left its mark on it, but evil does not rule it, so I cannot kill it," he said as Ana smiled at him, happy that he isn't thinking everything or everyone that isn't normal should be killed. "I can," Anna said trying to raise the gun again.

"Not while I'm here!" Ana said as she shielded Frank with her self. "You would protect him?" Anna asked her. "Even with everyone in danger if he is ever found?" she added with anger. "I heard a saying that whoever fights monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster and when you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you," Ana replied looking at Anna seriously. "So I am not going to stand by and let someone innocent be killed or given up to the wolves just because they are not born like me or not normal!" she shouted at her.

Van Helsing smirked at her good reason before he looked at Anna as she was looking down at her feet. "Anna, your family has spent four hundred years trying to kill Dracula," he said to her making her look up at him. "Maybe this poor creature can help us find a way," he added giving Anna a half smile which Ana thought that he saw Anna give him.

_'These two,'_ she thought as she looked between them. '_They are so hot for each other,'_ she looked at where the pile was and saw Velkan there. "Velkan!" she shouted at them pointing her mini cross bow out and started to shoot an arrow at him. Anna started to shoot at him but both of them missed as he escaped. "Oh, my God," Anna said with a worried whisper. "He's seen us," she said as she looked at them. "Now they'll come for him, and neither you, nor Ana, nor I will be able to stop them," she added sounding worried. "If I can get him to Rome," Van Helsing said to them before looking back at unconscious Frank.

"We can protect him there," he said before he started to pick him up, Anna starting to help. Ana rolled her eyes at that comment. 'Yeah and I doubt the Vatican will allow us to that,' she thought before following them down a secret passage that Van Helsing and her had found earlier.

At the castle Anna and Ana came out in each others outfits after Anna curled Ana's hair and Ana flattened Anna's hair with her battery operated hair straightener. "Think this will work?" Anna asked her. "Of course, but lets not have Van Helsing know else it won't work as effectively," Ana replied as she opened the carriage door. Anna nodded her head. They both agreed that they should switch places as soon as they came back from the cave with Frankenstein.

Ana and Anna agreed to the secret switch thinking that Dracula would go after Anna as Ana giving Anna a chance to possibly find out how to kill Dracula from Dracula himself. "I can't talk at all to the others since I can't do your voice as well as you can do mine," she said as she stepped into the carriage on the opposite side of Frankie who was all chained up. "Good luck," Ana said as she looked at her with a comforting smile. "Thanks, and Ana?" Anna asked. "Hmm?" Ana replied. "Thank you for doing all of this, and also what you said," Anna said. "It made me think and I know what is wrong and right," she added before looking at Frank. "He had no choice in this mess with my family and Dracula, and he is alone as I am," she said in understanding.

Ana nodded her head. "I had always felt sorry for him more than any of those I have read of," she said with a sigh. "He is made out of dead people and everyone that sees him only wants to kill him," she said explaining to Anna. "The only kindness he ever got was from a blind hermit that helped him learn to speak," she went on before sighing again. "But again people had hunted him down and the story ends with the good doctor that made him die before he could give him a name."

Anna looked sad at him. "And now his 'father' was taken from him before he could be given a name as well," Ana said before she looked at Anna. "If given a chance to Anna, show him that not everyone is out to kill him," she added.

Anna nodded her head. "I will," she said to Ana before she loaded the shot gun. Suddenly Frankie started to wake up. "Good luck," Ana said before she shut the carriage door looking out for Van Helsing and Carl. "Then the painting came alive and the two creatures attacked each other," Carl said to Van Helsing as they walked towards her.

"What does it mean?" Van Helsing asked as they got closer. "I don't know," Carl replied. "Now, listen, Carl, whatever you do, don't stare at him," Van Helsing said as they got to the carriage door. Ana smirked as she opened the door and tried not to laugh as she saw Carl staring at Frankenstein, who was struggling against the chains they put on him while he was out. "I'm staring at him," Carl said before he turned to look at Van Helsing. "Is that a man?" Carl asked looking like his scared self. Van Helsing grabbed Carl's shoulder and started to lift him inside. "Actually, it's seven men," Van Helsing replied. "Parts of them, anyway," he added as he gently pushed Carl inside the carriage.

Frank glared at them. "By exposing me, you have condemned me!" he shouted at them. "Me and all of humanity!" he added as Ana shut the door, stopping him from shouting anything else at them.

"Nothing is faster that Transylvanian horses, not even a werewolf," Ana said to Van Helsing, putting on Anna's accent and behavior. "Anything else, you're on your own," she added as she smirked at him and patted his shoulder before she went up to the driver's seat of the carriage Anna was suppose to drive._ 'Thank God those riding lessons included carriage driving!'_ she thought as she saw Van Helsing go up on his carriage and started to drive off.

"Hopefully this plan will work," she softly whispered to herself as she lead the horses as Anna showed her...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my eleventh chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on Seduction of time!

We finally find out Dracula needs Frank to give his children life! But what is this? Anna and Ana pull a switch of places and looks? Think Van Helsing cane figure it out before it is too late? Can they make to Rome in time without running into a few bats and a wolf along the way?

Keep reading to find out!

And the saying that Ana says I actually found in one of the books I used for my research before outlining this story. Can't remember who said it but I know this is something Ana would know if she loves supernatural stuff. Wouldn't you agree?

And also only two more chapters till my favortie part of the movie! The halloween ball! XD

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

24.) (Frankenstein monster continued from last chapter)

25.) Rumpelstiltskin in love from Once upon a time tv show soundtrack (the moment with Anna and Ana talk before carl and Van Helsing come in.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hunter becomes prey...

Van Helsing kept his guard as he traveled during the day to quickly get to Rome. He smirked at the idea that Carl probably said something to creature in a joke. _'Hopefully those chains will hold him,'_ he thought as he urged the horses to go faster.

For the past two to three nights he traveled nonstop from Transylvania to Rome. So far neither Dracula, his brides, nor Velkan have given him a surprise attack visit, not yet anyway. "So far so good," Van Helsing said as he passed the Carpathians. He did risk half a day to rest the horses and water them but soon as he felt enough was needed he got them back on the road again. Urging them to go faster in the snow of the mountains and again as they crossed over one bridge.

"We should be close to Budapest by now," he whispered to himself as night soon came. '_If they plan on doing something, now would be a good spot to do it,'_ he thought as he then saw that the mist and fog starting to surround them. The feeling of eyes came upon him as he also felt a chill go up his spine. He looked to the left side of the carriage as he heard a sound and a shadow come out of the corner of his eye._ 'Guess I was right,'_ he thought to himself as he pulled out his crossbow ready to shoot. _'Let's hope Anna and Ana got no problems,'_ he added as he looked around searching for whoever would sneak attack him. As the carriage started to pass through an opening of rocks, Van Helsing was suddenly lifted off the driver's seat of the carriage which resulted him loosing his crossbow. Withing a second as he found that one of the brides had him, he grabbed at the wing his free hand could reach trying to make her drop him.

Which he succeeded as she let him go and fall down, landing on one of the leading horses. _'Thank God,'_ he thought to himself with relief. But his relief was short lived as he saw a few yards ahead of him a bridge that was completely destroyed.

_'Oh no,'_ Van Helsing though as he turned around on the horse he was on, standing up carefully before he jumped onto the next horse and the next safely jumping to the driver's seat. But no sooner when he got to the seat, Aleera came out of nowhere and powerfully pushed him between the reins that held the horses in place. Van Helsing winced as he heard her screech fly over him. _'Great, now how am I going to get out of this?'_ he thought as he felt the horses get closer to the broken bridge. From above he could hear the brides gasps of worries, knowing that the carriage might not make it over the bridge.

Aleera and Verona gasped in horror as they saw the carriage where no doubt the to life for their children would be. They both held their breath as they watched the horses jump across the space of the broken bridge. Van Helsing's yelling echoed as he slowly flew up in mid air and then landed onto one of the horses in the back.

The carriage however wasn't able to make it across so easily as it broke from the reins and slowly started to fall into the cove of the bridge way. Van Helsing turned to look back at the bridge and heard the two brides screaming. "No!" they both screamed as they saw the carriage fall below them.

"We must not let the creature be destroyed!" Verona said as she and Aleera flew downward after the carriage as fast as they could. Verona managed to grab a hold on the top part of the carriage that was right where the door was. Aleera tried to get a good grip on one of the wheels but failed as she started to spin along with the wheel. "Save him!" she told Verona as she spun with the wheel. "Save the monster!" she added before her grip slipped and the powerful updraft of the wind bolted her upward.

Verona worked quickly knowing that she didn't have much time before the carriage would impact the ground. She ripped off the carriage door and started to look inside for the creature but she soon found out that as she looked inside that the carriage was empty! "What?!" she hissed in shock. Suddenly she spotted something at the door inside. Her eyes widen in fear as she saw sliver stakes! "Stakes!" she gasped in fear before screeching as she tried to fly away from it as far as she could. But she soon realized it was too late for her to escape as the carriage exploded and the stakes popped out of it like porcupine quills and some of them went right through her. She shrieked in pain as the stakes shot through her screaming no as she fell into the burning flames that soon turned her to ash.

**-Meanwhile with Ana and the others.-**

Ana sighed heavily as she urged the horses to go faster. For the last few days she and Anna took turns driving the carriage since they left Transylvania and Ana couldn't help but get annoyed with Frankie inside shouting and demanding they let him go. "If he demands that again one more time, I am going to kick him in his family jewels!" she softly whispered to herself as she had started her shift on driving early this morning.

From where she was, even with the loud horses hooves, she could now still hear him. "Let me go!" he shouted. "Where are you going to go?" she heard Carl ask him. "I don't know if you looked in the mirror lately, but you can stick out in a crowd," Carl added which made Ana snicker._ 'Does he know his humor is going to get him killed one of these days?'_ she thought to herself.

She then heard a horse's neighing near by and she saw Van Helsing on the horses from his carriage. She smirked as she saw that his carriage was gone._ 'Guess the red herring plan worked,'_ she thought as she saw Carl opened the door to look outside and potted him. "Get back inside Carl," Ana said in Anna's tone and accent. "We don't know if they saw inside the other carriage," she explained and Carl nodded his head in understanding before he shut the door. Van Helsing jumped onto the driver's seat next to Ana when the horses he rode on started to pass them. Van Helsing smiled at her in relief as he panted. "Did it work?" Ana asked him as she glanced at him.

"One down and one to go," he replied. "Verona just been vanquished," he added. "Then that leaves Aleera, Velkan and Dracula," Ana said softly before they heard a growling sound in front of them.

They both looked ahead to see Velkan in his werewolf form coming right at them head on! As soon as Velkan pounced at them both Van Helsing and Ana jumped to the sides of the carriage to avoid being Velkan's next kill. Velkan had landed on the roof of the carriage and busted one of the lanterns in the process making the roof light on fire. Van Helsing missed his chance to grab at the bar on the roof but he managed to grab onto a handle which he was relieved that he was safe. Inside Carl and Anna looked up as they had heard something land on the roof.

"Carl!" Ana shouted from outside as Carl turned to see Ana holding onto the bar outside. "Oh, my God!" he said as he then moved the curtain to see Ana better. He then opened the door and saw that they were now traveling on the edge of a ginormous cliff side.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her in his panicked voice. "Carl!" Ana shouted at him as she tried to hang on as best as she could. "Right! Right! he said in an apologetic tone of voice. "Don't let go!" he said as he started to help her. _'What does he think I am doing now?'_ Ana thought to herself as he helped her. Anna stayed where she was in the carriage although she wanted to help Ana._ 'I can't give myself away...'_ Anna thought to herself before there was a pounding on the other side of the door she was leaning against.

Van Helsing was starting to panic with fear as the handle he was holding was starting to break off of the carriage which would result him being killed by the wheel that was close to his family jewels. "Carl!" he shouted as he started to pound at the carriage door in a panic. "Carl!" he shouted again in a worried tone.

Frank looked at Carl and Ana with worry. "I can help!" he told them. "You won't kill me?" Carl asked in a scared tone. "Only if you don't hurry!" Frank replied as he showed Carl the lock. Carl then looked at Anna. "Help her while I free him!" he said before he quickly started to unlock the chains. Anna helped Ana hang on to the rail. _'I hope Carl makes it in time!'_ she prayed to herself.

Van Helsing was starting to panic as he felt the wheel between his legs start to be come really close to his jewels. Suddenly the handle broke off and Van Helsing braced himself to me killed by the wheel. But then he felt someone grab hold on him and looked up to see Frank holding onto him with super strength. Frank then lifted Van Helsing and tossed him to the driver's seat, making him land with his feet facing up and his back where his feet should be. Carl and Anna helped Ana onto the driver's seat laying right next to Van Helsing.

Carl and Frank nodded to one another for the good help. But as the Carriage was going into the woods in a safe area from the cliffs Carl, Anna and Frank saw through the back window Velkan growling at them. Frank yelled in fear as they watched Velkan climb to the roof.

Van Helsing and Ana looked up and as they both saw Velkan step on the roof roaring at them. Ana cried out in fear as she and Van Helsing watched Velkan slowly start to slowly become on fire. Suddenly Ana heard Frank yell in fear as she knew that Velkan must've cut the top of the room and the fire started to leak in. "Jump!" Van Helsing shouted as Velkan roared at them again. Ana nodded as she got up and jumped off from where she was, softly grunting as she rolled onto the ground after landing. She looked up from where she landed to see that Anna, Carl and Frank jumped off as well. "Hopefully Van Helsing made it," she softly whispered as she got up and limped to Anna who was closer. Ana felt a chill go through her as she heard Velkan's howl and the sound of a gun shot followed by the sound of an explosion...

Van Helsing had jumped off the carriage as he had missed as he landed on the ground with Velkan jumping after him. Thinking that he need a better advantage over Velkan, he started to run, hearing Velkan chasing him. Van Helsing then started to run and saw Velkan had pounced, Van Helsing took a shot before he quickly jumped to the side before Velkan could get him. Velkan had then sharply turned and knocked Van Helsing's guns out of his hands. Van Helsing struggled as he tried to keep Velkan's jaws away from his face.

Taking a risky chance, he then pulled one of his Tojo blades, pumping it up before making a cut at Velkan's arm and chest. Velkan howled in pain as he took a step away. Van Helsing rolled away and quickly got up leaving time to spare as Velkan tried to make a grab at him with one of his claws. Van Helsing took cover behind a giant rock to catch his breath before he heard a growl of anger right behind him.

Van Helsing jump rolled to the side and threw the spinning Tojo blade at Velkan. Velkan slashed it to the side with a growl before Van Helsing used the chance to go for one of his pistols and then pointed it towards Velkan's area but was shocked to find Velkan was gone. Van Helsing slowly stalked to where Velkan was but he then turned to hear Velkan's roar as he surprised Van Helsing and got a bite onto Van Helsing's chest making him cry out in pain. "Gahh!" Van Helsing yelled as he bashed a small stick into Velkan's eyes. Velkan yelped at that before he ran to the rocks where Van Helsing had started to run to, making another pounce to Van Helsing. But as Velkan was partly jumping up, Van Helsing took the shot with silver bullets into Velkan's chest making Velkan land on his back. Van Helsing sighed with relief as Velkan changed instantly back to normal. Velkan weakly looked at him.

"You have done me a great service," he said with a shaken voice. "You have freed me from my suffering," he added with a pained smile. "Now you must help my sister," Velkan said as he tried to speak more clearly before he would pass on.

"You must not let Dracula get the girl, the one called Anastasia," he added. "He wants her, and possibly will turn her into a bride is she gives into him," he said with fear in his eyes. "Protect her...and Anna," he said softly as he turned to his side laying against the rock. Van Helsing nodded his head as he got up. "I promise," he said softly as he saw Ana and Anna appear from the woods.

"Velkan," Anna softly whispered before she ran to him and gently turned him onto his back. She softly whispered his name as she gently made him look up at her. He looked up at her with a sad face. "Anna," he softly whispered to her as Ana looked at him trying to not cry as tears started to form in her eyes. "Forgive me," he softly said before he slowly shut his eyes and took his last breath, dying in her arms. Ana shed tears the same time Anna shed hers. "I will see you again," she softly whispered before she kissed Velkan's forehead. Ana made a soft crying sound before she heard Van Helsing walk up behind her.

"You killed him," she softly said forgetting to put on the accent and voice of Anna's. "You killed him!" she shouted as she pushed him against a small tree that was nearby. "Now you know why they call me 'murderer'," he said to her in a half pained and half angered tone of voice.

Ana was about to shout at him before she noticed that smear of red on his shirt. She moved part of his coat and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my God," she said with fear in her voice as Anna's. "You've been bitten," she said as she slowly started to back away from him fear shown on her face. Van Helsing turned away with a groan as he felt the venom of the bite go through him.

Ana had passed a tree backing away from Van Helsing before she had a chill go up her spine. She started to turn to her left and saw Aleera glaring at her. Before Ana could do anything, Aleera smacked her in the face making her run into a bolder rock that was near her. Ana rolled onto her back on the ground before she found herself being picked up by her leg by Aleera. "Van Helsing!" she shouted in Anna's voice as Aleera lifted her off the ground. Van Helsing and Anna looked up to where they saw Ana be lifted up off the ground. "Anna!" Van Helsing shouted as he and Anna ran after her through the woods following Aleera's cackling and Ana's shouts of struggling. When they were about to catch up with Aleera, they soon found themselves at a cliff area and were forced to watch Aleera fly away with Ana to where Van Helsing could see was a town or a city.

"Anna," Van Helsing softly whispered before he heard Carl and Frank ran up to them. Carl and Frank saw Aleera take Ana in the distance. "Now they got Anna," Carl said in a worried voice. "Not exactly," Anna said to them.

They all then looked at Anna with wide eyes. "Anna?" Van Helsing asked softly. Anna nodded her head. "If you're the real Anna," Carl said with worry. "Then the one they now have is..." he added before looking at where they saw Aleera flying to the city.

"Anastasia Ircus," Van Helsing softly said finishing what Carl was about to say. "We are close to Budapest," Anna said as she recognized the city. "We can try to find her there, and Dracula is going to want him if they are going to fulfill their plan," Carl nodded in agreement remembering what Van Helsing had told him before, pointing at Frank.

Van Helsing nodded his head in agreement before they all started to head to the city. Hoping that Dracula doesn't figure out that he has Ana and not Anna.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my twelfth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on Seduction of time!

After being sick with the cold for a few days I had to pause writing this moment in the story.

The fight between Velkan and van helsing took me a while to write out but after listening to the battle music I chose for it I think I got it down. And to figuring Ana is the one that is captured was something I wrote as a last detail since I couldn't see another change before my favorite scene in the movie which I am close to writing.

Hope you all like this chapter!

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

26.) Transylvanian horses (starts at the beginning of the chapter and ends with Ana and the others jumping off.) [link]

27.) The circle by Blackmore's Night (starts at when Van Helsing jumps off and misses, ends when Velkan gets the shot. [Hope I got it that long... ] ) [link]

28.) Velkan Vanquished (Starts when Anna and Ana appear and ends at the end when Carl shows up with Frank.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He's making a deal for MY life with a vampire!?

It was sundown by the time Van Helsing, Anna, Carl and Frank made it into the city of Budapest. Worry hovered in their minds at the thought of Ana in Dracula's hands. "Vampires are suppose to be creatures of seduction," Carl softly said being careful to not be heard by the citizens that passed them. "Ana could be seduced by him if she doesn't have a strong will," he added with worry in his tone. "Well she is suppose to pretending to be Anna, so I doubt that she is going to risk her life just because some four-hundred-and-fifty year old man whispers a few sweet words," Van Helsing said when they were starting to come under a bridge.

"And besides, I doubt that Dracula wouldn't waist his breath on her," he added with an angry scowl. "She's not that pretty," he said with a shrug. "What is that suppose to mean?" Anna asked as she glared at him.

Van Helsing stopped and looked at her confused. "Nothing, just that she is not like the other brides is all," he replied. Anna, Carl and Frank glared at him. "What?" Van Helsing asked looking at all three of them. "Clearly you don't know beauty very well," Frank said with a shake of his head. "Clearly," Carl agreed with Frank. "Nor does he understand women either," Anna said with Frank and Carl agreeing with her before they walked ahead of him. "What?" Van Helsing asked as he walked after them.

"What did I say?" he asked them confused by their actions. They all sighed heavily at his question, not believing what they just heard from him. Suddenly as they passed under the bridge Aleera appeared from out of nowhere, landing on a surface of a column that was part of another bridge.

As Van Helsing pulled out his pistol ready to shoot is necessary, Aleera was clicking her tongue at Van Helsing as she wagged her finger at him. "So much trouble to my master," she said as she squatted down where she was. "So much trouble," she added as she looked at him with a predator look on her face. "What do you want?" Van Helsing asked with a little of anger in his tone.

"The master commands a trade," Aleera replied before looking at Frank. "The monster..." Aleera said which Frank growled softly at her with hate in his eyes. "For the princess," she finished with a smirk on her face. Anna and Carl looked at at each other as they heard this. "Somewhere public, lots of people," Van Helsing said which made all three of them look at him shocked. "A place where your master will be less inclined to expose his-his other side," he said knowing the advantage of getting Ana back was a less danger to her safety. Aleera then looked excitedly happy. "Tomorrow night is Allhallows Eve," she said as if this was turning her on.

"Here in Budapest, there is a wonderful Masquerade ball," she said before she jumped up, twirling around cackling like an insane woman. "God, I hate that vile demon," Anna said as she looked at Van Helsing after Aleera was gone. Van Helsing didn't hear her for he was groaning in pain and his body was wobbling.

"Are you all right?" Carl asked as he was about to touch Van Helsing's arm. "No," Van Helsing said as he stopped Carl from touching him. Frank noticed something and yelled as he pushed at Van Helsing's coat showing the now fully healed bite mark on his chest. "He has been bitten," Frank said with a bit of humor in his tone. "Bitten by a werewolf!" he added before he chuckled.

"Now you will become that which you have hunted so passionately," he said with a smirk. Van Helsing settled his pistol back into it's holster before he pulled out the dart shooter that he had used on Frank once before. "I am sorry," Van Helsing said looking at Frank apologetically. Frank nodded his head in understanding. "May others be as passionate in the hunting of you," he said looking at Van Helsing with a sadness, before Van Helsing blew into the blow dart, shooting them to Frank. Anna gasped softly as she gently caught Frank who proved to be a little heavy for his size. Carl went to help her with carrying Frank. Van Helsing felt guilty but he couldn't let Dracula get his hands on Frank, even if it meant risking Anastasia's life, but he hated the fact that she was being used as a pawn in this twisted game.

**-Meanwhile in the Castle where the Masquerade was to take place-**

Ana softly moaned as she moved a hand to her aching head. 'Oh, my head,' she thought as she slowly sat up. "Next time I see Aleera I am going to set her hair on fire!" she softly hissed as she remembered passing out cause Aleera was holding her upside down. Ana then opened her eyes as she then realized that she must possibly in Dracula's castle. She slowly got up out of the giant bed she was in and looked out the window that was near by, seeing the lights outside.

"I must be in Budapest," she said softly as she backed away from the window before she sat back on the bed. "how in the hell am I going to get out of this?" she asked herself as she leaned against the Egyptian cotton and brocade draperies of the canopy bed. Ana felt a bit scared for the first time that didn't have to involve fire.

She then took a breath to calm herself down._ 'Think, what would Anna do is she were in your place?'_ she thought to herself. Ana then patted her legs and butt, sighing in relief as she pulled out her crossbow. "Thank God and thank you Carl!" she said with a smile as she hit it under her pillow of the bed. She felt a chill suddenly go up her spine as something came to her before she ran back to the window seeing that the sun was going down. "Oh, crap," she softly whispered before she heard a voice come from outside. Ana held her breath as the door to the room opened and three maids, judging by the uniforms, came in and walked up to her. "If you please milady," one of them said to her with a gentle face.

"We were asked to prepare you for the ball tonight," she added. Ana looked confused by their words. One of the other two nodded her head. "Yes, tonight is Allhallows Eve," she explained. "There is always a masquerade ball here as part of the tradition here in Budapest," the other said.

Ana nodded her head in understanding. "I see," she said in Anna's voice, knowing that these maids were possibly human and didn't know of vampires. The one maid that spoke before took her hand leading her through the door they came in and lead her into a room that was across the hall.

"We have prepared a hot bath to freshen you up miss," she said as they entered the bathroom and saw a giant Greek like bath tub that was built into the floor that was like an indoor pool to Ana. The maid help Ana out of her clothes, which Ana felt shy about since she didn't like anyone seeing her naked. "I will return to wash your hair miss," the maid said before she left the bathroom and Ana alone. Not wanting to risk a maid throwing her into the tub Ana went into the tub and couldn't help but sigh in pleasure to the feel of the delicious hot water go over her body. "Oh, God this is good," she sighed as she settled into one of the built in seats that were in, after having gone under to wet her hair. '_So fair being held captive isn't so bad,'_ she thought before she shook her head. 'No! Bad Ana!' she thought to herself as she smacked her cheeks.

_'Anna wouldn't behave like this!'_ she added to her thoughts before she heard the maid come in. She leaned back as the maid massaged and soaped her hair. Ana remained calm as she the maid rinsed her hair of the soap and then stood up as the maid held up a giant towel for Ana to wrap herself in. The maid lead her back into the room Ana was in and sat in a chair before a mirror which Ana noticed this one had a reflection in the mirror, so she relaxed somewhat as the maid started to brush and comb her hair. Ana then saw one of the other maids come in with a red dress and gold jewelry that she settled on the bed neatly as the maid working on her hair braided her hair into a tight bun. "This way miss, so to put you undergarments on," the third one said as she moved a stool for Ana to stand on.

Ana felt comfortable as she now was used to wearing these corsets, but with the other garments, she was glad that she didn't have to wear these in her time. Soon the red dress was slipped onto her and Ana looked at the mirror table and saw there was a mask there with a note she could see hidden underneath it. The third maid helped Ana down fully dressed up in her costume.

"Sit milady and I will put your costume jewelry on," she said as Ana sat down on the chair she was on before, keeping her eyes on the mask eager to see the note. "There, you're done," the maid said as the other two maids had left the room. "Someone will escort you to the ballroom in a few minutes milady, so I suggest that you should be ready," the maid said with a bow before she left Ana alone in the room. Ana then looked at the mirror and she almost fainted in shock as she reached to the mirror to touch her reflection to see if this was real. "I look beautiful," she softly whispered as she saw herself. "Maybe Dracula..." she started to say before she shook her head gently. _'No way!'_ she thought. _'He wouldn't dare to,'_ she softly whispered to herself as the image of flirting with her before in Castle Frankenstein. She shook the image out of her head as she picked up the mask and opened the note.

_**'Princess-**_ _Everything is going as planned. You have played your part perfectly. Van Helsing and the others are on their way, so you have nothing to fear. They know me and will be looking out for me at the ball tonight; as per the arrangement Dracula agreed with Van Helsing for the trade of the Frankenstein monster for you. I will be dressed as a raven, encased by wings of gold. Find me, my little phoenix, and I will tell you all that you must know as I take you safely away._

_signed, Alucard, member of the Knights of the Holy order,'_ the note said. Ana couldn't believe it! Van Helsing was trading Frank for her?

_'Wait a second, he thinks I'm Anna,'_ she thought to herself. _'So he is going to give up all these people for her?!'_ she added as she was starting to get pissed off. "That son of a-!" she started to curse but she took a breath to calm down. "He isn't doing this just to get the girl and get laid," she said as she got her mask on. "But if he is doing this for that reason then I am so going to piss him off by enjoying this party, besides not everyday that I get to go to something like this," she added as she went to get her cross bow weapon and slip it into her pantyhose stocking but she didn't have enough time as she heard someone outside. _'Damn it!'_ she swore in her head as she hid the bow back under her pillow. "Milady, if you will please come with me," the man that was dressed as a grim reaper offered her his hand. Ana pretending to calm and lady like, she took the man's cold hand, following him down the grand stairs to the ballroom.

**-Outside in the graveyard area of the castle-**

Van Helsing, Carl and Anna were laying Frank in a giant tomb to keep him hidden and safe till they got Ana back. "I'm sure this is some sort of sin," Carl said in a shaky voice as he was dressed up in a jester costume. "Don't worry," Anna said as she came out dressed as a highway man. "God will forgive us," Van Helsing said as he came out dressed up in a highway man costume too, lifting the stone cross that was outside. "We need to save Ana," Anna said as she shut the tomb doors.

"You don't think the hat is a bit much, do you?" Carl asked as he jingled his hat, being annoyed with the bell that was hanging in front of his face. "Carl, help me!" Van Helsing shouted as he tried to move the stone cross against the doors. "Oh, right," Carl said as he went to help him.

"How many Commandments can we break in one day?" Carl asked aloud as he helped settle the cross against the doors. "Anyway, according to the books, you won't turn into a werewolf until the rising of your first full moon," Carl said as they started to leave the graveyard. "That's two nights from now," Anna said with a knowing nod. "Even then, you'll still be able to fight Dracula's hold over you until the final stroke of midnight," Carl said in agreement. "Sounds like I have nothing to worry about," Van Helsing said in a happy tone.

"Oh, my God," Carl said in a shock. "You should be terrified," he added. "Thank you," Van Helsing said in a 'not helping' sort of tone. "Sorry," Carl apologized.

"Well, we still have forty-eight hours to find a solution," he said as they walked. Carl turned to look back at the tomb. "You sure he can't get out of there?" Carl asked Van Helsing. "Not without some help from the dead," Van Helsing replied as he fixed his mask and hat on. "Right," Carl said as she started to put his mask on. As the trio left the graveyard, an ugly human hand came out of a stone grave that was nearby. The sound of an evil laughter was softly echoed as the hooded figure of a hunchback along with a few other figures following him. "At last!" the hooded hunchback said as they moved the stone cross away from the door and opened the doors to reveal the now awakening Frankenstein.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my thirteenth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on Seduction of time!

(Oh, we are getting close to valentine's day! And what an ironic thing that the next chapter is going to be the same date number as the holiday!)

This chapter I had a bit of a struggle to write since this is where 's written piece Ana and Anna happens. I had to redo a few of the things she written done. I still hope that she will like this chapter and hopefully the next one! ^^

Hope you all like this chapter!

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

29.) Let's make a deal from the van helsing sound track (starts when the gang are passing under the bridge and Aleera shows up, ending right when Van Helsing shoots the dart at him.) [link]

30.) Lucy's party from the Bram Stoker's Dracula movie sound track (starts when Ana wakes up and ends when she is leaving for the party.) [link]

31.) Some help from the dead from the Van Helsing movie soundtrack. (starts with Carl asking if Frank can get out of there and ends when Frank gets captured.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
I dance with the Devil on Halloween night...

Ana couldn't help but be in awe as she found herself surrounded by harlequins, acrobats, fire eaters, contortionists, and a whole other cast of characters she couldn't name. _'Gotta love a costume ball with a little Cirque du Soleil mixed into it,'_ she thought as she looked up to see a violinist walking on a giant ball in the center of the ballroom. "Gotta give Dracula for being creative," she softly whispered before one of the gentlemen that was dressed up as what Ana recognized as the Red Death costume.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her with a bow. Ana smiled at him and accepted his offer and danced with him. She didn't notice that she wasn't missing a step as she waltzed with her partner. She had a small conversation with a few women that looked similar to her age, and even stood to the side she listened to the orchestra. All the while looking out for Alucard, Dracula or Van Helsing.

_'So far the dark prince hasn't shown up,'_ she thought to herself as she watched the couples dancing. Ana then overheard a group of women gossiping. "The Count is going to be looking for a new bride I hear," one of them said as she joined them. "Oh?" she asked them curious but was hoping this would give her and the others a heads up if they had another enemy to destroy, at least that is what her head thought. The woman nodded her head in reply. "Yes, since his other two brides were killed," the woman explained to her before she started another topic of conversation about fashion. Ana took the chance to leave the group, wanting to be by herself. "The lot of good it'll do him," she said to herself, feeling relieved and for some strange reason the image of Dracula asking if she was all right after he made a whirlwind in Castle Frankenstein flashed in her mind.

"Aleera is becoming too...Old for him," she added as she passed by Aleera, who was dressed up like Venus in a dark blood red dress and dancing with another man. Ana Shrugged her shoulders as she watched them waltz by where she was standing. "A whore brings pleasure for a time, but someone like him will need timeless pleasure," she said as she smirked, looking at a man that was balancing a sword on his chin. "You're not the first to say so," a male voice with a Romanian accent near her ear. Ana turned around with a surprised yelp but she found her mouth covered. "Don't be afraid, my little phoenix, it's only me," the voice said to her. Ana then saw him, even though he was wearing a simple suit under a decorated black cloak with silver decorated buckles only in detail with golden stitched feathers, wearing a similar mask to hers only with black feathers instead of red. She knew by him calling her Phoenix that he must be Alucard the man that was going to help her escape, but why was her heart pounding as she looked into his green?

Ana knew she must be blushing as she saw him smirk. He then took her hand, gently kissing her white gloved hand like a charming gentleman. "Care to dance Phoenix? It may help keep attention off of us and Van Helsing can spot us more easily," he asked her with a smirk. Ana smiled sweetly up at him feeling actually like a princess for real. "I would be delighted to," she answered him before he escorted to her on the dance floor as a new Waltz started. They gracefully danced together, as if they were the sun and the moon orbiting the Earth. Touching, twisting, and flowing like water with fluid movements.

Ana closed her eyes for a moment as she felt safe and strangely belonging here. _'Am I falling in love like in those romantic novels of couples do during their waltzing?'_ she asked herself as a new waltz started and they danced again. She never had so much fun before in her life!

Having her eyes still closed, Ana felt him pulling her against his body as they stopped. then she felt him slip her mask off after hearing him take his mask off. _'What is he doing?'_ she asked herself as she kept her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt his breath upon her lips and she took a shaky breath as she fought the urge to open her eyes. Then she felt his lips upon hers and felt a spark go through her that she felt as if strings were wrapping around her arms, like she was becoming a puppet.

She opened her eyes and squealed, which was muffled in his lips, as she saw who was kissing her! _'Dracula!'_ she thought as she squealed. _'How? Unless...Ugh! Of course! Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards, how can I be so stupid!'_ she thought as he broke away from the kiss and suddenly dipped her. "How does it feel to be a puppet on my string Princess?" he asked as he lifted her up. _'Good, he doesn't know who I really am,'_ she thought before she glared at him, feeling her own body move like she was a puppet.

"I won't let you trade me, Count," she said in Anna's accent glad that she put on the accent and voice all this time. He smirked at her reply. "I have no intention of trading you," he said as he lead her into the Waltz, slowly turning her around. "And if I know Van Helsing, which I do, he's not planning on making a trade either," he said as they dipped their leading arms, raising them before he spun her around again. "Neither of us has ever settled for half!" he said as he dipped her down before he lifted her up and then slowly moved her around, wrapping his arms around her with her back against his chest. "You make my skin crawl," she said as he moved her, feeling her heart pounding as she felt his face in the croon of her neck. "This is not all I could do with your skin," he softly whispered against her neck, which indeed made her skin crawl and not in a bad way. _'Oh, Lord yes he would,'_ she thought as she tried to fight against her body's reactions to him.

_'Why do I always fall for these intellectual bad boys?'_ she asked herself in her mind. "That sure of yourself?" she asked him making him unwrap her and pulled her close to him. "If you think Van Helsing wouldn't trade you for anything you're wrong," he said to her as he waltzed with her. "What makes you think I care if he would or not?" she asked him, trying not to be effected by his words. Dracula smirked at her words. "Since it was suppose to be that new friend of yours, Anastasia, not you dancing with me here," he said to her. "Shows how he may claim to work for God but his ends serve no one but him," he added as they spun around. Ana was shocked by his words of her being the real captive and not Anna, but she then spotted Van Helsing, Carl and Anna being up on a balcony area.

Up at the balcony area Carl, Van Helsing and Anna searched the crowd of dancers to see where Ana and Dracula were. "Ah!" Carl said tapping Van Helsing's arm. "There she is," Anna said with relief. "And so is Dracula," Van Helsing said as he saw Dracula hold Ana with his arms wrapped around her. "What was it you said about Dracula wasting his breath on her?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"We don't know if Dracula knows if she isn't you, Anna," Van Helsing said as he looked around to see what he could do to help Ana. He then saw a fire eater in one part of the room and he looked up seeing the traipse. "Carl, I need you to do something," he said with a smile starting to form on his face.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Carl asked looking at Van Helsing with fear on his face. "Probably," Van Helsing replied before he painted across to the other balcony. "Anna, head over to the other side there," he said to her. "Why?" she asked looking at the balcony. "Because I am going to be swinging across with Ana and I don't want to accidentally hurt her while I do that," he said before he leaned to whisper into Carl's ear. Carl then nodded his head. "Right," he said before he left. Van Helsing slipped his hat, mask and cape off as Anna decided to head to the other balcony.

Ana had glared as she saw Van Helsing smiling down at her and she felt pissed off at him as she danced with Dracula. _'Bastard,'_ she thought as she saw Carl and Anna run off._ 'Here I am taking one for the team and here he is being all laughs and giggles!'_ she added before Dracula twirled her more faster, making her gasp in surprise. He then suddenly dipped her down to a stop. "Don't we make a lovely couple?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Ana turned to see that they were in front of a giant mirror and saw the reflection in it. "Oh, my God!" she whispered with wide eyes as she slowly looked up at him. _'Everyone in here is a vampire!'_ she thought before Dracula lifted her up making her gasp.

"I'm looking for a new bride, Anna," Dracula said to her as she looked at him directly into his eyes. "Someone strong and beautiful," he added as he slowly started to waltz with her again. "You think I'm beautiful?" she softly whispered in surprise taken aback by his words, forgetting for a second to stay in character. "Think you are?" he asked her with a raised brow as if she told him a joke. "I know you are," he said as his face got closer to hers, which made her lightly blush. He smiled at her, looking devilishly handsome when he did that. Ana stayed quiet as they danced some more, not seeing Carl in the crowd looking at a fire eater that was nearby, nor Van Helsing swinging above them. Ana felt herself being swooned by this man's dancing.

"_ 'I kiss your lips and taste your bloodied soul, feel the blood engorge us and make our love whole, you come to me silently on wings of the blackest night, consuming my heart with your dark lover's bite,'_ " he said to her his face still close to hers and looking directly into her eyes. "What is that, Count?" Ana asked finding herself enchanted by his words. _'That sounded like a love poem for vampire or something Edger Allen Poe had never published,'_ she thought to herself.

He smirked at her, which made her heart pound. "You could say it is part of my red string of fate," he replied before he gently dipped her this time unlike the other ones that made her gasp. "The invisible thread thread that binds one to one's soul mate?" Ana guessed. He smiled at her, again making her heart pound. "Yes, my dear," he answered.

"It led me to Marishka and Verona, two brides who I was very sad to lose, and to Aleera, a bride whom I still cherish though our passion has grown cold," he said spotting the said vampire dancing with a woman this time. Ana noticed that and felt a bit mad at the woman for not trying to be faithful to her lord and master, she then spotted Carl who nodded his head to her as Dracula twirled her around again. Ana ignored Carl as she looked back at Dracula completely forgetting to pretending to be Anna. "What would it take to rekindle that fire, my lord?" she asked in her real voice. "One brief moment of pain," he answered as he stopped their dance and pulled her close and against his body, making her grunt. "And we can be together forever," he softly whispered to her in a romantic tone of voice that made Ana swoon as he rested her hand on his shoulder, his hand sliding down to gently caress her elbow which made her shiver in pleasure. Ana's heart pounded at his words and felt the spell he had over her body that made her like a puppet was gone. "You have no heartbeat," she softly whispered as she noticed as she moved her hand down to his chest where his heartbeat would be.

Dracula then slowly dipped her down never taking his eyes off of hers. "Perhaps it just needs..." he said as he dipped her down. He then moved his right hand up the valley of her breasts to her neck. "...to be rekindled," he said as he moved his hand. Ana gave a shaky moan in pleasure to his cold touch, hearing her own blood pound into her ears as he closed his eyes making a soft growl as he opened his mouth and Ana saw his fangs grow out, his eyes then opened and were glowing an icy blue color.

Ana should have been afraid but she wasn't. She only felt pleasure and anticipation as she knew what was going to happen. Dracula slowly started to move his mouth slowly to her neck. "Anastasia!" Anna called out as Van Helsing sung up on the acrobatic swing and slowly fell downward cutting the wire that he was going to swing on. Carl seeing Van Helsing coming used this timing to push a fire eater that was just about to blow fire, causing him to blow fire onto Dracula's cape. Dracula shrieked in pain as he then dropped Ana to the floor. Ana slowly got up and she saw Van Helsing come swinging directly at her. Before Ana could see if Dracula was all right or back away she was suddenly swept off her feet and on the other balcony where Anna was waiting for them.

Ana tried to go back to the edge to see Dracula but Van Helsing and Anna stopped her. "Ana, Ana!" Van Helsing said as he got a hold of her shoulders. "Wake up!" Anna shouted to her as she pulled the costume jewelry off of her. "Let me go!" Ana shouted at them as she tried to see if Dracula was all right. "Gabriel?" they heard Dracula call out.

They all them moved to the edge of the balcony seeing Dracula not only safe from his cape that was burning on the floor but was looking at them with a devil's smile on his face after calling Van Helsing's name two more times.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my fourteenth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on Seduction of time!

Here is my valentine's day present to all of my fans! The romantic dance with the vampire king himself!

I combined the movie's and :AnaxErik4ever: 's version of the tale but I wrote it out to be sure that our Ana falls in love with our sexy Vampire king.

And also those of you that are wondering where Aleera is during this scene in the movie, when you see the close up of the opera singer before she sings, or when Dracula says the line 'If I know Van Helsing, which I do,' just look for the obvious orange headed woman. (Very easy to spot considering that there is supposedly a deleted moment there... and that her costume is similar to the one she usually wears.)

And I also got a little easter egg there if you guys can't find it. Something that both me and :AnaxErik4ever: would know. ^_^

Hope you all like this chapter!

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

32.) Devil's waltz from the Primal video game soundtrack (waltz music that plays when Ana arrives at the party and dances with the red death character.) [link]

33.) The Dance from Legend movie soundtrack (The music that plays when 'Alucard' first dances with Ana.) [link]

34.) Ball fan fare from Van Helsing movie soundtrack. (music that starts off the next waltz.) [link]

35.) All Hallows' eve ball music from the van Helsing movie soundtrack (the waltz music that plays when Dracula is dancing with Ana and Van Helsing saves her.) [link]


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I walk to my destiny to find the truth among the lies...

"Oh, Gabriel?" Ana heard Dracula call out. She had went to the balcony and signed with relief as she saw that he was all right. _'Thank goodness,'_ she thought as she heard his boots echo with each step he took.

"Oh, Gabriel?" he said before he looked up at them with a smile on his face. "Welcome to my summer palace," he said to them with that devil's smile that made Ana's heart skip a beat. "A clever trick you used Gabriel, switching out an exact twin of the princess," he said as he looked up at both Anna and Ana. "They both look so alike that even I was fooled for a while, but when Anastasia reacted to my compliment on her manifested beauty, I knew she wasn't the princess," he said as he looked at Ana who balled up her hands as she knew she was made a fool. "So everything you said to me after that moment was a lie?" she shouted at him, hurt that she had allowed this vampire to toy with her emotions.

Dracula looked up at her with what Ana couldn't tell if it was blood lust desire or love desire. Before Dracula said anything, the entrance doors opened with Igor talking to some of the vampires. "Master! Master!" shouted a little girl vampire that was in a opera box sort of balcony with another child vampire. "Look, Master! Look!" she said again pointing at what Igor brought with him. Igor smiled at Dracula as they brought in Frank on a board chained up to it. "We have him, master!" Igor said with Joy.

"We have him!" he said as they walked in. Ana covered her mouth as she saw Frank. _'No!'_ she thought as she looked at him with sadness.

Frank yelled at them all. "You wretched undead!" he shouted aloud. "I shall have my revenge!" he added. "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil!" he said as if he was speaking a word from the bible. "You are nothing but damned fools, and damned souls, and will burn in the flames of hell!" he cursed at them.

Dracula then looked back up at them again. "Now that everything is as it should be," he said as he took a few steps to them before he glanced at the other guests that were here. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you..." he said before looking at Van Helsing and presented a hand to him. "**VAN HELSING**!" he shouted which echoed in the ballroom. Suddenly all of the vampires took their masks off and screeched at him, showing their vampiric fangs as they looked at him. "Come on!" Van Helsing said as he and Anna started to run off. Ana had grabbed a mace from a knight's armor and started to swing it around glaring back at Dracula as she did. "Come on!" Anna shouted as she grabbed at Ana's arm and dragged her away.

Ana decided that her rage on Dracula can wait later as she ran with Anna and Van Helsing, trying to get out of this place away from the stampede of vampires that were on their tail. As they got up to a room they shut the door moving a bar down on it, Carl entered the room meeting up with her. "Ah!" he said as he spotted them, holding up adevice that looked like a grenade to Ana.

"Now I know what it's for," he said to them as they locked the doors. "Now I know what it's for!" he shouted at them thinking they didn't hear him. Anna, Ana and Van Helsing then started to run directly at him. "Where are we going?" he asked as they started to run to him. "Through that window!" all three of them shouted at the same time before Anna grasped Ana's hand and Van Helsing grasped onto Carl's arm jumping through the stained glass window.

As they jumped Carl had dropped his sunlight invention on the floor, just as the pack of vampires barged into the room. Suddenly the invention reacted to the vampires and in a flash the entire castle was filled with bright sunlight, killing all of the vampires at once. Van Helsing, Carl, Ana and Anna landed in the water pool that surrounded the castle. They all looked to see all the vampires weren't following them. "Carl, you're a genius!" Van Helsing said as he then looked at Carl with a very happy smile on his face. "A genius with access to unstable chemicals," Carl said as he gasped up for air. Ana laughed at that before she kissed Carl on the cheek. "Still Carl you just save our hides!" she said to him before letting him go.

Suddenly they all heard a boat rolling down hill and Igor's indistinct shouts. Van Helsing spotted them and saw Frank with Igor and a few of the Dwerger rowing a boat. "No," he said softly whispering as he started to swim after them. "Say good-by to your friend," Igor said to Frank with a wicked smile on his face. As Van Helsing tried to catch up with them, an iron gate came down stopping him.

Van Helsing climbed onto the gate grunting angrily as he looked at Frank, who was looking at him sadly. "I'll find you!" he said to him in a shout against the pouring rain that had started to pour hours ago. "I'll get you back and set you free!" he vowed to Frank.

"I swear to God!" Van Helsing shouted to him before Aleera's cackling echoed in the storm. Ana spotted the vampire woman and another dark vampire form that flew in the stormy sky. 'Dracula,' she thought as she spotted him flying away. Anna and Carl had caught up with them at the gate. "I must save him," Van Helsing said still watching Frank be carried away to a giant ship that was barley visible in the night if it weren't for the lights on it. "No, you can't," Carl said in a sad tone of voice looking at Van Helsing. "Why?" Van Helsing asked looking at Carl with a raised brow. "I cabled Rome early to apprise them of our situation," Carl replied explaining to him.

"And what did they say?" Van Helsing asked. Carl sighed looking nervous. "Even if you somehow kill Dracula, Rome orders you to destroy Frankenstein as well," he said glancing at Ana nervously. "He isn't evil," Ana said looking at Carl shocked and appalled.

"Yes, but they say he isn't human either," Carl said looking at her sadly. "Do they know him? Have they talked with him? Who are they to judge?" Van Helsing asked not believing this was happening, getting more and more angry at this. "They want to destroy him so he can never be used to harm humanity," Carl answered his voice shaky.

"And what of me?" Van Helsing asked getting more angry. "Did you tell them what I'm to become?" Van Helsing said before he grabbed Carl by the neck in a choke hold. "Did they tell you how to kill me?" he shouted as he slowly lifted Carl up out of the water, his grip on Carl's neck tightening. "The correct angle of the stake as it enters my heart?" he yelled as his eyes started to glow a golden color. Anna went up behind Van Helsing trying to pull him off of Carl. "No!" she said into his ear as she tried to pull him away. "The exact measure of silver in each bullet?" Van Helsing asked over Anna's shout. "Huh?" he shouted at Carl.

"No, I left you out," Carl replied in a high squeaky voice as he was choked. Ana fearing that Van Helsing was going to accidentally kill Carl she grabbed at Van Helsing. "Van Helsing!" she shouted at him.

"Gabriel, stop it, you're hurting him!" she added with fear in her voice. Van Helsing suddenly let Carl go and pressed his back against the gate growling. Ana and Anna backed away slightly away from him, as he howled in a struggle of restraining the beast in him that was starting to try and come out. Van Helsing softly panted before looking at Carl. "I'm sorry," he said softly as he still panted softly.

He then looked at Ana with a worried look. "It's starting," he said softly before he looked at Anna. "We should go to a hotel to clean up and order a carriage to take us back to Transylvania," Anna said. "Then we can save Frank," Ana said finishing what Anna was going to say. '_Anastasia,_' suddenly a voice whispered in her mind. Ana froze stiff as Carl, Anna and Van Helsing started to swim as soon as the gate lifted up of it's own accord. _'Anastasia...come to me,'_ the voice whispered again. _'Who the hell is saying that?'_ she asked herself as she swam after the others.

Ana knew one thing for certain was that as soon she sees Dracula she wasn't going to fall for his seduction again.

Later that night they stayed at an Inn that was a day away from Castle Frankenstein and the village, since they traveled here as the sun was about to rise they thought that would stop Dracula from bringing his offspring to lie. Ana had felt tense and jittery since they arrived. Ever since she got saved from the Dracula, she had been replaying the memory of them dancing and him reciting that poem.

She couldn't decide if he was lying or telling the truth. _'Anastasia...'_ she heard the voice again, knowing that it must be Dracula calling to her telepathically. "How can he do that when he doesn't know where I am?" she asked herself as she went outside and took a breath. "Anastasia?" Ana heard someone call from behind her. She turned around and signed of relief as she saw Anna walk up to her.

"Anna, you startled me," she said with a half smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to," Anna apologized as she got up to her. Anna then rested a hand on Ana's shoulder.

"I came to see how you are doing," Anna said to her looking concerned. "I don't know what you mean Anna," Ana said looking at her confused. "I'm perfectly fine," she added. "Ana, I know you aren't," Anna said looking at her not believing her words. "Ana, I know you must be upset or angry for what Dracula did to you," she added moving her hand away. Ana stiffed up at Anna's words before she looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied not wanting to talk about the matter. "Anastasia, you can fool Van Helsing and Carl, but you can't fool me," Anna said in a serious tone.

"I know that whatever Dracula said to you made you believe that-" Anna started to say but Ana interrupted her. "Believe what?" Ana asked sounding sounding a bit mad. "Believe that maybe he wasn't such a vile creature of hell everyone says he is? That maybe I might have found someone who is possibly in love with me?" Ana said in a pained tone. "Yes, Anna, I know that I shouldn't let that get to me," she added in a mocking tone before she started to walk past her.

But Anna grasped Ana's arm, making her turn to her. "Ana, do not believe in whatever he says nor don't think that I can't tell how you really feel about him," she said knowing that Ana possibly had secret feelings for Dracula. "Like I know how I can't tell you have feelings for Van Helsing?" Ana said looking at her with a raised brow which resulted a shocked expression from Anna.

"Look Anna," Ana said as she yanked her arm gently away. "I am trying to forget about what Dracula said and what happened okay?" Ana said to her in a calm tone. "So when I said 'I'm fine', I am fine," Ana said before she walked inside the Inn and up to her room that she was sharing with Van Helsing. "I am fine," she said to herself as she sat onto her bed. "I'm fine," she said again but shaky this time as tears came down her cheeks. "I'm..." she tried to say but she broke down into tears. 'Anastasia...' she heard Dracula's voice calling to her again. Ana grasped as she looked around and then stopped her gaze to the window that was in the room.

As she looked out the window she saw the sun was starting to set. "God forgive me," she whispered before she went to her bag she had Anna carry with her on their traveling from Transylvania to Budapest. Ana opened her carrying bag and searched for a small bottle that she had gotten to help her sleep at night which was called 'Melatonin'. "Just need to slip this in their food or drinks and in an hour they will be asleep faster then they know it," she softly whispered before she went down stairs and slipped a pill each into their meals after crushing each pill to dust so to mix it in the stew that was their supper tonight. Ana only hoped the others weren't going to notice an odd taste in their food.

Anna, Van Helsing and Carl sat at the dinner table eating their stew dinner as they discussed about Ana as she didn't come down stairs from her room for the past hour. "I tried to talk to her earlier but she said she was fine," Anna said before she sipped her drink. "Dinner has been served an hour ago, she must be hungry by now," Carl said sounding worried.

Van Helsing was about to say something but he suddenly felt tired and his eyes were getting heavy. "What on Earth...?" Carl started to say as he was getting groggy as well but he then fell asleep with his head landing right next to his dinner plate. Anna was about to go to Carl but as soon as she started to walk to him she fell asleep as she fell down to the floor. "Anna!" Van Helsing said as he went to her but he started to get tired again. He shook his head as he tried to fight against the urge to sleep. Suddenly he heard footsteps going down the stairs and he saw Ana standing there looking at him with a guilty expression on her face. "Ana?" Van Helsing asked her before he shook his head again. She then took out his dart blower out of her traveling bag.

"I'm sorry," she said before she blew a dart into the back of Van Helsing's neck. Van Helsing tried to fight it but he soon blacked out laying right next to Anna. 'Why Ana?' he asked in his mind as he passed out.

Ana felt guilty for betraying her friends like this but she needed a head start in order to get a chance to talk to Dracula. She then went outside and saddled up her horse from the barn before riding out to Frankenstein's Castle not stopping except to let her horse rest for a few minutes. Not knowing the giant bat like creature that was flying right behind her a few feet away. She could only think of getting to the castle before it was too late. She then urged her horse to go faster, wanting to beat the sun as it was half way going down in the cloudy sky.

Ana let her horse rest as she ran into the castle, not hearing the flap of wings that came from the tower of the laboratory. Drawing out the shout gun she stole from Van Helsing, Ana slowly walked into the lab keeping her guard up as she looked around the very room she had walked in before in her dream. Only all the lab equipment was gone. _'It's still the same, even with all of the equipment gone it is still the same,'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a chill go up her spine and she knew what was causing it. "I know you're here," she said aloud. "Stop hiding and please come out," she added with a sigh. "You are starting to catch on," Dracula said as he jumped down before her.

"I take it, you were expecting me?" Ana guessed as he slowly walked to her. Dracula smiled at her. "I have been waiting four hundred years for you Anastasia," he said as he got closer.

"How do you know that is what my nickname stands for?" she asked as she pointed her gun at him. He stopped in his tracks as he saw that she had a gun in her hands. Ana shook her head as if that was a stupid question. "What am I saying? You don't know me, you could have picked that name out of thin air," she said as she had closed her eyes shaking her head and then opened her eyes and found Dracula gone.

"True, I could have," Dracula's voice echoed in the room. Ana looked around trying to find him. "But you have no idea of knowing that, do you?" he asked as he was behind her and had softly whispered into her ear. Ana jumped with a cry as she turned around with the shotgun. But before she could blink or pull the trigger Dracula had yanked the gun out of her hands and suddenly she found herself pinned up against the wall. "So everything you said to me, even the red string of fate, was really a lie!" she said as she looked up at him with her hurt feelings of that reflecting in her eyes. Dracula looked at her with a gentle expression, something that he never showed to anyone in four hundred years, not even his brides. "No, Ana," he said to her in the gentlest of tones Ana ever heard from him.

"The part of me looking for a new bride I was lying because I thought you were princess Anna," he said as he moved his face closer to hers, which her heart was beating in reaction to his words. "After you reacted to me saying you are beautiful, was all the truth," he said in a soft whisper that Ana couldn't help but shiver at his words. "Why should I believe your words?" Ana asked trying to resist him but she was failing miserably.

Dracula then released Ana from his hold and had his cheek press against hers as he was gently hugging her. "Because I love you Anastasia," he softly whispered to her which caused Ana's body to shiver and her heart react to his words. "Ever since I first saw you and heard of you from Igor, Verona, and Aleera," he said to her before his lips gently pecked hers. Ana felt the spark she felt before go through her and this time no strings attaching to her like last time. Ana found herself looking directly into his eyes, seeing his love reflected in them.

'God forgive me,' she thought as she started to believe his words. '_Forgive me guys,_' she added as Dracula rested her forehead gently against hers. Something then came to her. "If you truly love me then answer me something," she said to him. "You have but to ask my Ana," he said as he started to step away from her. "What is the history between you and Van Helsing?" she asked him. Dracula turned away from taking a few steps away from her. "We were brothers once, he and I," Dracula answered as he looked up to a catwalk above them.

"In the Holy Order," he added before he then turned angrily. "Until he betrayed me," Dracula hissed. Ana looked surprised at Dracula's answer. "If what you say is true, why? Why would he betray you?" Ana asked finding it hard to believe the Van Helsing she knew would do such a thing...would he? Dracula chuckled at her question. "Why would any man betray his best friend?" he asked her. "Jealousy?" he said as he walked to a part in the lab near a piece of equipment that was left behind.

"Ambition?" Dracula said before he then stopped in his tracks. "Love?" he added softly. "Love?" Ana said as if when Dracula said the word it rang a bell in her head.

Dracula then turned to look at her. "Someday he too will be cursed by love as I was, and all his efforts to resurrect it will turn to disgusting mockeries of what he one had as have mine!" he said before he threw that piece against a wall that was by the door way. Ana took a few steps to him a dropping her carrying bag as she walked. "I still don't understand," she said as she stopped walking to him still confused. "Nor would one would if they don't know the whole tale," Dracula said as he slowly walked towards her. "But instead of telling you, I am going to show you," he said as he stopped right in front of her. "How are you going to do that?" Ana asked him. "Simple," he replied as he lifted one hand to wave right in front of her forehead, making her pass out, fainting into his arms.

"Don't worry my love," he whispered as he picked her up bridal style. "Soon we will be together and will be happy," he said to her before he kissed her forehead lovingly. "And I promise to not let Van Helsing not that pathetic order of his tear us apart again," he said before he waved his hand again, looking at her bag as a scroll magically poof right on top of the bag.

Suddenly there was the soft sound of a beast growling as Dracula transformed into his demonic form and flew off with Ana in his arms as he raced against the rising sun...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my fifteenth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on a friend on Seduction of time!

Here in this part of the chapter Ana goes off on her own ahead of the others wondering if Dracula really did care for her. And also Anna and Ana have a little heart-to-heart chat.

The sleeping pills Ana uses melatonin is what I use to help me get to sleep. And it does take an hour for it to kick in and it is powerful stuff, at least it is powerful enough for you to have a hard time to get up till you have fully rested.

And also did anyone notice the little hint I left to those that are wondering at where Van Helsing was starting to change there? ^^

And also the words Dracula says are from the xbox and PS2 video game version of the movie which you can see here (after the boss fight with Dracula which is at 1:27): [link]  
(and the scene ends at 2:36)

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

36.) Tough Crowd from the Van Helsing movie soundtrack (Starts when Igor brings in Frankenstein) [link]

37.) Who are they to judge? from the van helsing movie soundtrack (starts when the boat caring Frankenstein away and van Helsing gets the news from Rome to destroy him.) [link]

38.) Love Remembered from Bram Stoker's Dracula movie soundtrack (starts after Van Helsing says 'It's starting' and the scene between Anna and Ana, it ends after Ana takes the bottle out of her purse.) [link]

39.) The huntsman from the Once Upon a time tv soundtrack (starts when Van helsing and the others pass out from the sleeping pill and rides off to go and see Dracula at Castle Frankenstein, where he confesses to her that he loves her.) [link]

40.) Banishment from the Thor movie soundtrack starts when Ana as Ana asked Dracula of him and van Helsing's past)  
[link]

41.) Short cut scene 3 from Vampire the Masquerade bloodlines soundtrack (starts when Dracula makes Ana faint and flies away with her.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A message from a friend and the friar confesses...

Van Helsing, Anna and Carl ran into the laboratory a few hours behind Ana. They arrived too late as they saw the laboratory was practically stripped of the equipment. "They must've taken all the equipment to Dracula's lair," Ana said. "Wherever that is," Van Helsing said panting as he had tried to run like Hell since he woke up at the Inn a day ago. Carl looked nervous to the point that if anyone touched him, he would jump up scared. "This is bad," Carl said softly said as he fitted with his hands. "Look!" Anna shouted as she spotted Ana's carrying bag. "It's Ana's bag!" she said as she picked it up and the scroll with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"What is that?" Carl asked sounding scared. "It's possibly a letter," Van Helsing replied as he took the note and opened it. "What does it say?" Carl asked as he walked up to them to see what it said.

"_'Gabriel, by the time you read this, you will be too late. I already have my soon-to-be bride Anastasia, who came to me of her own free will. I could do many evil things but I could never harm nor lie to someone I love,_" Van Helsing started to read aloud to the others. "'_So in return for my Ana coming to be by my side, I will spare you and your friends, including princess Anna. But note that if you all try to find my castle and stop me from fulfilling my plan, I will do what you did to me four hundred and fifty years ago,'_" Van Helsing went on finishing up the letter.

_"Go and live your life while I still allow it, Count Vlad Dracula,'_" Van Helsing said before he scrolled down the letter and found one more little written bit on it. "_'P.S: Do not think that your so called Holy Order will allow Anastasia to live if had you managed to get the monster to Rome, they don't like very creatures of evil or not supposedly human,'_" he said looking confused at that bit. "What does he mean by that?" Van Helsing asked puzzled at that. Carl made a soft squeaking sort of sound that made Anna and Van Helsing both look at him. "Carl?" Van Helsing asked with a raised brow. "What is it?" he added. Carl looked at them nervously. "There is something that I didn't mention," he said as he took a few steps away from them.

"What was it?" Anna asked Carl. "Rome also wanted you to do something else," Carl said looking at Van Helsing. "Something that I found myself surprised at," he added as he fitted with his hands again. "Something they never explained the reason why," he said as his voice got squeaky. "What was it Carl?" Van Helsing asked with his voice getting annoyed.

Carl looked down to the ground before he looked at Van Helsing dead in the eye. "To prevent Dracula from repeating a past event and if you failed to destroy Frankenstein you must kill Anastasia," Carl answered trying to keep his voice calm. "What?" Anna asked sounding outraged and shocked at this. Van Helsing roared in anger grabbing a piece of equipment that looked like it was thrown there before and threw it against the wall. Carl ran up to him, grasping his arm. "Look, there is still time," Carl said looking at him. "We don't have to kill her unless Dracula has changed her into a bride, and he can't do that or bring his children to life until the sun sets," he explained to Van Helsing, who was fighting his anger. "The sun sets in two hours," Anna argued.

"We've been looking for him for more then four hundred years!" she added. "Yes, well, I wasn't around for those four hundred years, now, was I?" Carl said looking at them with a happy smile on his face. Van Helsing then looked at Carl with a surprised look on his face.

Carl lead the others back to the tower where he had left the diary of Dracula, he showed it to them. "Ana found this hidden in Dracula's writing desk in a secret compartment," Carl explained to them before he gently flipped the pages to a particular entry. "Dracula's diary!" Anna said in a gasp as she saw it.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my sixteenth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on Seduction of time!

Here in this chapter we find out that the holy order wants Van Helsing to kill Ana! And this one is the shortest chapter our of all of them...I hope you guys like this one.

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

42.) What the queen loves most from the Once Upon a time tv soundtrack (starts when Van helsing and the others enter the lab and find Ana's bag and Dracula's note.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The haunted past and birth of the vampire king...

"All right, Carl, what does it tell us?" Van Helsing asked. "Well, according to this Dracula was once a knight of the Holy Order until his last assignment he took which was four hundred years ago," Carl answered as he found the specific entry. 'Explains why the cardinal was uncomfortable mentioning him,' Van Helsing thought as he remembered the Cardinal's reaction before.

"He had traveled along with his mentor and another knight that Dracula had called his 'brother' since they knew each other as boys," Carl went on. "They were sent to investigate a gypsy camp in search for the descendant of an innocent man who was a Grand master of the Knights of Templar, wrongfully hanged for being a werewolf," he said before he looked up at them. "Which involved the two deaths of the king and the pope that were in charge of that particular case at the time," Carl explained before he looked down at the diary. "One day, as he was traveling through the Transylvanian woods to find the gypsies that he discovered to be living near his home village during a thunderstorm, his horse got spooked by a black wolf that came out of nowhere," Carl went on translating and reading more from the diary. "Making him fall off his horse as it bucked in fear," Carl added before Van Helsing sat on the couch with Anna suspecting that this was going to be a long while.

"So he fell off his horse and hit his head?" Van Helsing guessed. "Yes, he did," Carl replied nodding his head at Van Helsing before looking at the diary. "When he woke up, he found himself in the very gypsy camp being cared for by a young and gorgeous woman named, believe it or not, ANASTASIA," Carl said before looking at both Anna and Van Helsing who looked at each other shocked before looking back at the diary. "Whom she is the very descendant of the innocent man that was wrongfully hanged," Carl added. "Soon Dracula falls in love with her and after he fully recovers, he promised that he would return for her and plans on making her become his wife and meet his father," Carl said as he looked up at them.

_'Why am I getting the feeling this is going to go bad?'_ Van Helsing asked himself feeling strangely sad and guilty. "When Dracula returned to his village, his mentor was convinced that Anastasia wasn't innocent as Dracula claimed her to be," Carl went on as he turned the page. "Of course there is always one priest that had to go bad," he added as if ashamed of this factor.

"A week later Valerious the Elder meets Anastasia and he approves over Dracula choosing her as a bride, giving not only the blessing but also plans to have the wedding take place in the home village, Dracula's mentor was still against the marriage and Dracula had his 'brother' keep her guarded in fear that the mentor will try to do her harm," Carl said before he took a breath and shut the diary gently. "That is where he writes that it is the day before the wedding, and he was having a daily ride with his father and plans on asking his 'brother' to be the best man for his wedding, that is the lat entry on the very date Dracula was murdered," he said before he set the diary on the desk and went to the portrait of Valerious the Elder. "The son of Valerious the Elder, the son of your ancestor," Carl said as he pointed at Anna who got up with Van Helsing following her. "Everybody knows that, what else?" Anna said to Carl, acting like she was not impressed. "Oh, all right," Carl said as he went to a stain glass window that was in the room. "According to this rubbing, it all started when Dracula was murdered," Carl said showing them the rubbing. "Do you know who murdered him?" Van Helsing asked. "No, this has some vague reference to the 'Left hand of God,' " Carl answered before he went to the desk and picked up a piece of paper that had a Devil, three people and a kneeling man. "In 1462, when Dracula died, he made a convent with the devil," he said as he folded the paper so that the kneeling man and the Devil's fingers touched. "And was given a new life," Van Helsing said as he took the paper from Carl to look at it better.

"But the only way he could sustain that lie was by drinking the blood of others," Anna added as Carl went to the other side of the desk. "Excuse me, are you going to let me tell the story?" Carl asked them both getting annoyed with them interrupting. "Sorry," they both said as they looked back at him. Carl then looked at Anna pointing a finger at her. "Your Ancestor, having sired this evil creature," he said before he lifted a painting of a man kneeling to an alter of crosses.

"Went to Rome to seek forgiveness," he said as he showed the painting before he walked around the desk to them. "That's when the bargain was made," Carl said as he walked to them. "He was to kill Dracula in return for eternal salvation," he said as he handed the painting to them before walking to another part of the room and lifted up the family tree scroll.

"Of his entire family right down the line all the way to you," Carl said as he moved a finger down the family tree pointing down to Anna's place in it. "But he couldn't do it," Anna said as if she understood clearly. "As evil as Dracula was, my ancestor couldn't kill his own son," Anna added as she looked at the tree before looking at Van Helsing. "So he banished him to an icy fortress," Carl said showing them a book with the picture of the icy mountains. "Sending him through a door from which there was no return," Carl said as Van Helsing took the book to look at the picture. "And then the devil gave him wings," Anna said knowing what must've came next. "Yes," Carl said in agreement. "All right, so where is this door?" Van Helsing asked.

"I don't know," Carl answered honestly which Anna and Van Helsing both looked at him surprised. "But when your ancestor couldn't kill his own son, he left clues," Carl said before he went an pushed the switch that activated to showing the picture of the knights and the burning woman. "So that future generations might do it for him," he said to Anna as she looked at the painting behind him. "That must be what my father was looking for in here-Clues to the doors location," Anna said as she looked at Van Helsing. "The door," Van Helsing softly muttered aloud which both Carl and Anna looked at him puzzled.

"The door...Of course!" he said again before he then handed the stuff he was holding to Carl before he ran out of the room with Anna and Carl chasing after him...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my seventeenth chapter of my newest fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on DA , Seduction of time!

Here in this chapter we get to hear from Dracula's own Diary of the events that lead him to becoming the Vampire King we know him to be!

The case that he was Investigating about did actually happen according to the Werewolf book: the encyclopedia of Shape-shifting beings;

'1313- As he is being burned to death on a scaffold erected for the occasion in front of Notre Dame, the Knights Templar Grand Master, Jacques de Molay, recants the confession produced by torture and proclaims his innocence to the Pope and the King- and he invites them to meet him at Heaven's gate. When both dignitaries die soon after de Molay's execution, it seems to the public at large that the Grand Master had been innocent of the charges of heresy. ' At this point the Knights of Templar were being trialed and tortured then for being accused of herital acts, such as invoking satan, having intercourse with succubi and worshiping demons that appeared as large black cats in 1305.

And soon after in 1390 Gypsies began to appear in Europe. (which then most people I think suspected them of being werewolves too...or at least people got suspicious of them. As you can see with Dracula's mentor being so against Dracula's bride choice.)

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

43.) Rumpelstiltskin in love from the Once Upon a time tv soundtrack (when Carl starts to tell Anna and Van Helsing what is in Dracula's diary.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the den of the Devil

Ana Couldn't believe what she saw as visions of Dracula's memories flashed through her mind. She had actually seen Van Helsing and Dracula as he said, brothers of the Holy Order and were like brothers. 'But why doesn't he remember any of this?' she asked herself puzzled at this.

Suddenly she was before Dracula and another man that she knew as Dracula and Van Helsing's mentor. "Don't be a fool Vlad!" the mentor said to him. "That woman is a witch!" he said pointing at Dracula. "Do not let her bewitch you and loose your soul to that whore of Satan," he added with a hint of hatred in his tone. Dracula glared at him, knowing whom he was referring.

"Her name is Anastasia, and you best stop calling her all those wrongful lies if you value your life!" Dracula said as he started to slip his riding cape on. "And no I will not change my mind, I will marry her as she is a gift from God to me!" he said before he started to walk away. The mentor looked at Dracula with hatred in his eyes. "Mark my words Vlad Dracula! You will pay for this in Hell! God will forsaken you for denying him and not sending that witch nor her demon pet to hell when you had the chance!" he shouted at him before the vision then changed to Dracula and her past self, as she found out earlier. Ana's heart skipped a beat as she saw Dracula smiling down at her lovingly. "Must you go my love?" her past self asked as she caressed his cheek, seeing that Dracula was going out riding with his father.

Dracula smiled at her as he cupped her cheek lovingly. "Sadly my love I must," he said to her. "But that mentor of yours, I feel scared whenever he is around me," she said to him with fear in her voice. He kissed her forehead sweetly. "Do not be afraid Ana, I asked Gabriel to watch over you till our wedding tomorrow," he said to her with a smile.

Ana looked relieved at his words. "I trust him with my life, which is now you Ana," he added with a whisper as he rested his forehead against hers. Valerious the Elder came in on his horse smiling at Dracula as the black wolf that Ana knew was the traditional werewolf before the one that Velkan had become, walked up to them.

"My son, you will have plenty of time to be in Ana's embrace later," Valerious said with a chuckle. "But come my boy and enjoy the last few hours with me before all of your time is preoccupied elsewhere," he added with a tease. Dracula chuckled at that before he looked at his father with a smile. "All right father, just a minute," he said before he looked at Ana with a knowing smile. Ana then kissed him lovingly with her arms wrapped around his neck. Valerious smirked at them as he saw Dracula kissed Ana back. "Save some of that for tomorrow you two," said a voice that Ana recognized instantly as she saw Van Helsing with his hair in a pony tail like Dracula's was. Dracula broke away from the kiss with a smirk.

"Gabriel, I'm counting on you protecting Ana till tomorrow," Dracula said as he then hopped on his horse that was nearby. Van Helsing smiled as he stood behind Anastasia. "Do not worry my brother, I will take care of her," he said with a nod.

Dracula smiled with a nod before he looked at Ana. "Till tomorrow my bride," he said before he galloped away on his horse with his father and the black wolf following after him. Suddenly ana was transported to a different area that Ana recognized as the town square. 'What is going on now?' she thought before she saw that her past self was being tied to the stake that was right where the well was but it wasn't there. "No!" she heard her cry. "Please!" she cried out again.

Ana looked jaw dropped as she saw Dracula's mentor tie her to the stake that was surrounded by hay and wood. "Silence witch!" he shouted before he slapped her. "Bastard!" Ana said as she walked through the crowd o people that gathered around the stake. Ana then stopped as she saw Van Helsing standing there right next to her watching all of this. "Why are you standing there doing nothing Van Helsing!? Help her!" Ana shouted at him, but her words fell on deaf ears, as he stood there. "You traitor!" Ana softly whispered as she looked at him appalled by this.

"Please Gabriel! Don't let him do this!" Ana heard her past self cry out to him. Van Helsing looked up at her with a sad face and was about to say something but was stopped by the mentor coming up to him.

"No, Gabriel!" he said to Van Helsing. "Don't let this witch bewitch you as she had bewitched Vlad!" he said as he grasped Van Helsing's shoulders. "She talks to beasts of Satan!" he added with venom. "She is a whore of Satan and has planned on damning us all if she marries Vlad!" he said as he turned to look at Ana's past self. "But she isn't going to, not while I'm here!" he said in defiance as he grabbed a lit torch.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost," he said as he made the cross with the torch glaring at her. "Burn in the Holy flames and burn in Hell!" he finished before he tossed the torch into the hay and wood. They burned faster then Ana feared as she saw the flames started to surround her past self. 'This is why I'm afraid of fire,' she thought as she saw her past self cry in fear. "No!" she then heard Dracula cry out as he galloped towards them. "Anastasia!" he cried out as he ran towards the burning flames that were surrounding her past self. "Vlad!" she cried out as she saw him. Dracula drew his sword about to jump into the flames but he was stopped by Van Helsing who drew his sword the same time Dracula did.

"Gabriel!" Dracula shouted at him knowing now his best friend's role in this. "I'm sorry my brother, but it is for your sake," Van Helsing said as he stood before Dracula. "Stop him Gabriel!" she heard the mentor say.

"He is lost to us!" the man added with a odd look on his face. Gabriel looked at the mentor shocked. "You told me that if the witch was burned he would be free!" he said to his mentor. "He lied to you Gabriel, convincing you his own lie!" Dracula said before he ran to this mentor about to strike at him but suddenly Gabriel stabbed Dracula right through the back. "No!" Ana screamed aloud.

"No!" Ana cried out as she suddenly sat up awake from the visions. She softly panted as she found herself in a canopy bed all in white in a room carved in by black stone and decorated in a red gypsy styled decoration but also with the feeling of the past in it, like it had been here for thousands of years. As Ana slowly got out of the bed before she noticed that she was wearing in a red gypsy top and flowing skirt with a hint of black that outlined the design of flowers on the top and skirt. "Must be one of my past self's old clothes," she softly whispered before she got out of bed and slowly walked out of the room. "I must be in Dracula's lair," she whispered to herself as she sneaked down the hall. Ana slightly shivered as she sneaked around, searching for what she didn't know but soon she found herself in a room that had an odd upside down jar that had a needle that doctor's used for shots. Ana knew instantly that this must be the cure and she quickly ran out of the room making her way back to her room, but she soon found herself lost.

'Great, I'm lost,' she thought to herself before she heard a soft moan. Ana went to a door and gently opened it to find she was in a prison cell. She saw whose cell this was and sighed in relief. "Frankenstein!" she said softly as she walked to him, but as she got closer she saw what that Frank was inside a block of ice. Frank softly moaned before he saw her.

"Anastasia?" he asked in disbelief. "How on Earth did you get here?" he added. Ana shook her head at him.

"Not important," Ana replied. "Listen to me very careful, Dracula has a cure!" she said to him before she looked behind her to the door thinking that she heard something. "Van Helsing is coming here to try and save you," she said as she looked back up at him. "When you see him, tell him of then cure that can remove the curse of the werewolf!" she added before she slowly started to step away from him. "What of you? Why can't you tell him?" Frank asked her confused. "Because it is too late for me, Frank," she replied. "I can't go back to the man that had a hand in my death in a past life," she added before she turned around and gasped as she saw Dracula standing in the door way looking at her with a knowing smile.

Frank growled at Dracula as the vampire walked in and presented a hand to Ana. "Come my dear," he said to her. "You must be freezing in here," he added with a smile.

Ana nodded her head as she took Dracula's hand, ignoring Frank's curses as Dracula escorted her out of the cell and back to her room. He smiled at her as he watched her sit back on the bed. "You see what happen four hundred years ago?" he asked as he walked to her. "Yes," Ana replied with a nod. "I saw everything," she added as she tried to look away.

Dracula gently caressed her cheek lovingly, making her look up at him. As she looked up at him into his eyes, she recognized the look he had used when they danced at the ball, right before he was about to bite her. Dracula sat next to her on the bed as her eyes reflected her own feelings and desires for him. "I must confess that when I saw Van Helsing with you up on the balcony I found myself jealous," he said as his face moved closer to hers. Ana felt her heart pounding as she felt his breath on her skin. "There was no need to be Count for my heart doesn't belong to him," he said softly again against his lips. "Then who is the lucky man that has your heart?" Dracula asked her as she moved his face away looking jealous again. Ana smiled at his reaction.

"A Count from Romania," she replied which Dracula looked surprised as she then reached her hand to caress his face. "But I am curious as to what he desires of me..." she added as Dracula sighed in pleasure to her touch. "I desire you not only to be my lover but to be my bride...and my queen," he said as he looked at her with the fire of desire in his eyes. Ana felt that fire warm her body in both from the coldness of the room but also to her own desire of wanting him...To become one with him.

"Then I will accept you and give you my heart, my body, and my soul," Ana softly whispered before she then leaned to kiss Dracula's lips, which tasted like sweet nector to her. Slowly exploring this new delicious sensation as he then started to kiss her back. Ana slowly cupped his face as Dracula slowly moved his body over hers, making her lay flat down on the center of the bed.

Ana slowly moved her hands to his shoulders, slowly moving his coat off of his shoulders. Dracula soon slipped his coat off while still kissing Ana, as if he was starving for her and her alone. Which Ana was gladly to give him as her hands moved to his vest and slowly unbuttoned each button one by one, pressing her body against his, as she knew that soon she would fully become a woman. When all of the buttons were undone, he slipped it off gently pulling away from her lips as he then started kissing down her neck. Pausing only to have his lips kiss at the vein pulsing in her neck before he went lower. Ana could only softly gasp and moan as she felt his cold hands undo the front clap of her top and captured them in his cold fingers. She shivered to his cold touch and was surprised as she saw the fire place in the room along with all the candles in the room light up. Ana felt the whole room become warm before she gasped out in pleasure as she felt his mouth gently suckle one of her nipples that instantly become hard.

Ana moved her hands to cup the nape of his neck as she softly moaned and whimpered in pleasure. He played with the other nipple with the tip of his tongue. Her nipple hardened and she was about to pull his head to her breast but then he licked between the Valley of her breasts all the way to her neck.

"Vlad," she softly whispered as she felt herself hot and wet between her legs. He softly purred like a tiger as he brushed his lips against her earlobe. "I want this to be good for you," he whispered into her ear before he teasingly nipped at her ear lobe. "not going to be much of a problem," Ana said in a shakey voice as he was caressing her thighs as he rested perfectly between her legs, riding up her skirt. "Oh, just wait my Ana," he said as he pulled awa from her, giving her an excellent view of him as he slowly started to take off his shirt.

Ana took this chance to throw her top to the side and was about to slip her skirt off but Dracula's hands were right on top of hers stopping her. Ana then saw that Dracula had his shirt and boots off. "I want to take off ALL of your clothing," he said before he slowly slipped his hands up, caressing her thighs in the process. Ana softly moaned as she slowly laid back on the bed before Dracula then slipped her skirt off, which made her blush. Dracula's eyes glowed as he looked down at her now naked body which made goosebumps cover her skin. "Beautiful," he said in a breathless whisper as he leaned towards her, his body covering hers. "Most beautiful in all the word," he whispered against her lips before he gently kissed her sweetly pressing his body against hers. Ana softly moaned as she felt what must be his desire for her as she felt him gently grind his pelvis between her legs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness rub directly over her loins that now were hot and aching for him. "Please," she softly whimpered into his ear as she caressed her fingers into his hair. "Patience my love," he whispered into her ear before kissing at the area below her ear lobe.

"Soon I will have you but first I will like to taste your sweet nectar first," he said as he kissed his way down her body until he got to her loins. Gently kissing and tasting her juices as she moaned in pleasure as the waves of sparks and tingles go through her. "Oh!" she gasped in a moan as she felt his hands caress her hips as he gently lifted her pelvis and plunged his tongue deeper into her. Making her head twist side to side as she whimpered at the sweet pleasure she was experiencing. She felt her body tingle and spasm as she felt what must be an orgasm take over her but he didn't stop as he continued to taste her loins, bring her to climax one more time before he pulled away from her.

Ana was panting heavily as she tried to control her heartbeat, not seeing Dracula strip his pantaloons off and start kissing his way up her body. He placed her legs around his waist, aiming his hardness right about to enter her. "Hold on tight my Ana," he said to her before she wrapped her arms around him. "Here I come," he said before he rested his lips to the vein in her neck as he slowly entered himself into her. She softly cried out in a slight painful pleasured moan as she felt a slight pain that soon went away. "Oh my love," he moaned in pleasure as he looked down at her. "You are heaven itself," he said before he then started to slowly thrust in and out of her. "Oh, Vlad," Ana moaned in pleasure before she kissed him as he made slow love to her, knowing he was making her savor and enjoy this new experience. Soon then Ana felt Dracula's mouth on her neck, shivering in pleasure as she felt her climax come upon her.

"Do it, please," she softly whimpered into his ear as she tilted her head to the side to bare her neck to him. "I want to," she added as she looked down at her surprised. He softly growled like he did at the ball, his eyes glowing an icy blue like before. "My love," he said in a loving purr. "My...bride!" he said in a purr again before he sank his fangs into her neck, making her cry out in pleasure as she climaxed with him at the same time.

She softly moaned as he slowly fed from her, feeling the ultimate pleasure as he licked and sucked from her. Ana felt time pass by before he pulled out of her gently and kissed her neck lovingly. Dracula looked down at her caressing her cheek as he laid beside her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked sweetly and with the look of concern on his face. "No, you didn't," she said in a soft whisper as she caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. He smiled at her with joy before he gently kissed her forehead. "I'm glad, I was worried about that since this was your first time," he said as he held her close. He then waved a hand over her neckline. She looked to find an amulet of sorts with a blood red stone or liquid since it looked fluidly surrounded with small bats. "This is an amulet necklace that contains some of my blood frozen as ice," he said to her as he snuggled his face against her cheek lovingly. "I am giving you the choice to become my bride," he added as he held her close.

"Don't decide now, think about it," he said to her as she then looked at him. "For now rest," he said as she turned to him and snuggled to his body. "When it is two hours till sunrise you will be brought your bride dress, the dresses that Aleera, Verona and Marishka wear,"he told her.

Ana smiled at that, thinking that it will be her wedding dress of sorts. She then kissed his lips gently before she looked up at him with love in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered softly to him. He smiled happily at her before he snuggled against her, holding her in a loving embrace as they both fell asleep. Ana could only hear the crackling of the burning firewood in the roaring fire inside the fire place as she closed her eyes and for the first time she wasn't afraid of the flame anymore.

A couple hours later Ana was gently awoken by Aleera who looked calm and friendly. "Come Ana, it is almost time for him to awaken," she said as she glanced at Dracula, who was in his dead sleep. "You don't want to be here when he wakes up after having blood," she explained as Ana slowly got up looking at Dracula at the same time.

"My Lord has asked me to help you dress, believed you would feel less uncomfortable with me then the Dwerger dressing you up," she said as Ana got out of the bed and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I would," she said as she followed Aleera to another room that was a bathroom. Ana remembered Aleera, Verona and Marishka from her past life, which made her feel a slight guilty for Marishka and Verona's deaths. Because they were her sisters so to speak, each of them grew up together, as would each daughter of each highest gypsy family in their camp. They may not have been born as such, but they still felt like sisters either way. "I remember you in my past life," Anna said as Aleera waited for Ana as she washed herself up. "Still I don't understand why you want to kill Anna so badly more then anyone," Ana said as she looked at Aleera. Aleera walked to the changing area of the bathroom setting up the dress for Ana.

"I want to kill that little wench so badly because she shames your face and memory," Aleera said. Ana looked at her surprised. "Cause she is myself reincarnated in appearance?" Ana asked surprised.

Aleera nodded her head before she presented a towel. "Come, it is about close to sun set," Aleera said in a gentle manner. "You don't sleep?" Ana asked as she walked out of the bath and into the towel. "We vampires do sleep, but we can walk in daylight hours as long as Ana dried herself a little. Aleera then helped Ana into her bride dress..

Meanwhile back at Castle Valerious Van Helsing lead Carl and Anna back to the armory and headed to the map painting. "You said your father spent hours staring at this painting trying to find Dracula's lair," he said as he lead them from the tower to the map painting. "I think you were right quite literally," he said as he walked up to the painting with his hands pointing at it. "I think _THIS_ is the door," he added before looking at Anna. "He just didn't know how to open it," he said to her explaining her father's actions. "Look, a Latin inscription," Carl said pointing at the words at the side of the painting. "Maybe it works like the painting in the tower," he said looking at them before walking to the painting translating it in his mind, Van Helsing stepping away so Carl could read it better. "If this were a door my father would've opened it long ago," Anna said as she walked up to Van Helsing's side.

Carl had knelt to the floor, pushing a chair to the side before he looked to see a piece at the bottom corner was ripped off. "I can't finish the inscription," he said before looking at them. "There's a piece missing," he explained to them.

Van Helsing started at the painting before he then smiled searching his pockets. He then pulled out the scroll he had gotten from the Cardinal when he got this mission. "Your father didn't have this," he said to Anna the unrolled piece of the painting. "Where did you get that?" Anna asked him surprised at this. Van Helsing handed the piece to Carl.

"Carl, Finish it," he asked Carl before the friar took the piece and clipped it from the thing it was attached to. Carl then pressed the piece into place, which it fit like a piece of the puzzle and then spoke the last Latin inscription that the piece had written on it. Van Helsing looked at the painting knowing what the last words translated to. "'In the name of God, open this door,'" Van Helsing said like he was almost casting a spell. Suddenly there came the soft sigh of a shriek as the entire painting iced over and suddenly it became a giant mirror. "A mirror," Carl said as he took a step to it curiously, after standing up when the painting changed. "Dracula has no reflection in a mirror," Anna said looking puzzled at the mirror. "But why?" Van Helsing asked confused as the others.

"Maybe-Maybe to Dracula, it's not a mirror at all," Carl said looking at Anna and Van Helsing. Van Helsing looked at his reflection in the mirror trying to have this make sense to him. 'If this is a door then why is is as a mirror?' he asked himself. 'What would it be to Dracula if not a mirror?' he asked himself as he stepped closer to the mirror. Then Van Helsing noticed that the mirror looked odd up close.

'This looks like ice,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder,' he thought as he moved the fingers of his right hand to touch it. Suddenly as Van Helsing pushed his fingers inside, the mirror cracked up like frozen ice above water cracking up.

"It's cold," he said before he pulled his hand out and smiled as he looked at his right hand. "And it's snowing," he added as he saw his hand covered with snow. He then went to grab one of the torches that were nearby the painting. "See you on the other side," he told them before he took a step. Anna stopped him with her hand on his chest. "Be careful," she whispered to him sounding worried for him. Van Helsing nodded to her before he looked at the painting and slowly walked up to it. He closed his eyes before he pushed himself into the mirror, walking blindly into the signing ice like he was walking through a water fall.

When he opened his eyes he looked before him to see he was in a gentle snow falling storm. He heard the mirror door sign behind him and he turned to see Anna's hand peek out. He quickly took it as she came fully through the door and they both looked before them deeper into the storm and saw what looked to them an icy fortress.

"Castle Dracula," Anna softly whispered as they took in the grim and macabre detail outside of the castle. "Guess Ana's knowledge of Dracula being an impaler is proven fact," Van Helsing said as he saw the two impaled skeletons that were above them. "Let's go," Anna softly said to him being a bit creeped out now. They both looked behind them waiting to see if Carl was coming before they started to walk towards the castle. Carl then soon came through the door and opened his eyes looking around nervously.

When he saw the impaled skeletons he ran back at the door mirror, but crashed against it, making him land to the ground. He quickly got up and ran after Anna and Van Helsing.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my eighteenth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little

written piece by a friend on DA, Seduction of time!

Here is the moment you all have been waiting for you Roxula fan girls out there! I got a sex scene! And with the

request of I made sure it was hot and sexy for you all out there! (Hope it isn't too hot

cause it took me about four to five days to write it fully out, no thanks to my brain melting to the details...

And on track 47 I had to change it from the original soundtrack moment that was in the movie cause I split the

moment onto the next chapter and I also had a different track for the next chapter at a particular moment. So I

hope this one fits it in.

This is what Ana's gypsy dress looks like: [link]

And this is what the amulet looks like : [link]

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

44.) Love theme from The Dark Crystal movie soundtrack by Trevor Jones (love music for the sex scene of ana and

Dracula) [link]

45.) Sympathy from the 1963 Cleopatra movie soundtrack (starts in Ana's dream seeing her past self being tied up

to be burned and then ends with Ana finding the tower with the anitdote.) [link]

46.) Darkness, Beloved by Adrian Von Ziegler (starts with Ana finding Frank in his ice prison and ends at Aleera

helping Ana into her dress. [Sex music for our vampire king and Ana!] ) [link]?

v=2qZ7pkw1s6E&listLD457B76D9EE9A008&index=106

47.) Schmidt's Treasure from the Captain America movie soundtrack (Starts with Van Helsing telling Anna that her

father thought of the painting as the door and ends with Carl chasing them.)

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The meaning of the cure of the curse of the werewolf...

The snow seemed to fall gently as the trio walked closer to the castle. "Do we have a plan?" Carl asked Anna and Van Helsing. "It doesn't have to be wellington's at Waterloo, but some sort of plane would be nice," he added with a bit quickness in his tone. "We're going to go in there and stop Dracula and save Ana," Van Helsing answered with a calm tone like he has done this a million times. "And kill anything that gets in our way," Anna said with confidence. "Well, you let me know how that goes," Carl said about to turn away but stopped as Van Helsing grabbed his shoulder. He quickly wrapped an arm around Anna's waist before he grunted as he squatted down and then jumped to the other side of the giant door. Van Helsing landed safely on the ground before letting Carl and Anna go and limped away struggling to keep his werewolf beast side from breaking out.

"Well, as grateful as I am to be out of the cold, that doesn't seem like a good thing," Carl said looking worriedly at Anna. Van Helsing softly growled as she struggled and softly took deep breaths as he closed his eyes for a second. Anna and Carl walked slowly towards him before he stood up.

"We'd better get moving," Van Helsing said as he straightened up. He slowly walked forward seeing the main hall had torch tables in the center warming the place, he guessed before he looked up and saw the billions of egg sacs that no doubt were Dracula's children. "So are all of those-," Carl asked. "Yes," Anna answered his question before he finished it. "And inside them are-," Carl asked again before getting interrupted again.

"Yes," Van Helsing answered interrupting Carl before the question was fully asked. Suddenly as the trio were getting close to some small stair way in the main hall, they heard someone muttering to himself as he was walking by. "Igor, do this, Igor do that," Igor said aloud as he carried wires on his shoulders and an odd wire cutter before he stopped and saw them out of the corner of his eye. He looked at them surprised and almost speechless as his jaw was half opened. "How did you find-It's impossible!" he said in fear before he dropped the wires off his shoulders starting to run. Van Helsing quickly drew out one of his Tojo blades out and flung it like a Frisbee at Igor which caught the hunchback shirt, pinning him against a column. Van Helsing and the others ran up to Igor as he struggled to free himself. "Please-Please, don't kill me," Igor begged. "Why not?" Van Helsing asked him with a questioning and threatening look on his face.

"Well, I, um-," Igor started to say but suddenly the sound of Frankenstein's yelling echoed in the hallway right next to where they were. Van Helsing went to the bars that looked to peek down to Frank's cell. They saw him trapped in ice and it was chained up to something that lead far above them. As he looked up at them the sound of a demon's screech echoing through out the castle. "My master has awakened," Igor said with a sick smile on his face.

Soon the chains that Frank was tied up to started to slowly lift him up. Van Helsing looked at the bars near his face and he used his werewolf strength to bend the bars apart, roaring as he did. Frankenstein then spotted him in his struggles.

"There is a cure," he said to Van Helsing. "What?" Van Helsing asked. "Anastasia, told me," Frank explained. "Dracula, he has a cure to remove the curse of the werewolf," he said in a fast pace as he knew he didn't have much time. "Go, find the cure, save yourself!" he said to them before Frank disappeared into the darkness above.

Anna grabbed Van Helsing's arm. "Come one," she said as she pulled him away. "You heard him, let's find Ana," Anna added. "Wait," he said as he stopped moving. "Why does Dracula have a cure?" he asked. "I don't care," Anna said to him. "I do," Van Helsing said as he felt a tingle in his mind. He then went to Igor.

"Why does he need one?" he asked Igor with his hand to the hunchback's neck. "Why?" he asked again as Igor looked away from Van Helsing's gaze. "Because," Carl said softly.

"Because the only thing that can kill him is a werewolf," he said as he finally figured it out. "The painting in the tower," he said as he looked at both of them. "That's what it meant!" he said explaining to them. "But Dracula has been using werewolves to do his bidding for centuries," Anna argued. "Yes, but if one ever had the will to turn on him," Carl said to Anna.

"He'd need the cure to remove the curse and make him human before it bit him," Carl added before he then realized another thing. "And he got this from Anastasia, the gypsy girl who must have died being burned alive possibly by the mentor," he said before looking at Van Helsing. "She had this power over werewolves cause her ancestor was wrongfully accused of being one," Carl said to him. "Protecting an innocent like guard dogs," Van Helsing said as he got the idea and then he had a flash back of Ana before telling him to let Carl go. "And now Anastasia has it," he said softly. Carl looked at him surprised as he heard this but then remembered Ana shouting at that time. "She must be the reincarnation of the same woman, that's why he must have her now," Carl then caught on what Van Helsing was possibly thinking. Van Helsing then took the Tojo blade out and held Igor by the collar.

"You're going to take these two and lead them to the antidote," Van Helsing said to him. "No, I'm not," Igor said weakly. Van Helsing growled threateningly at Igor as he yanked him to the side.

"Yes, I am," Igor said changing hi mind knowing what will happen if he didn't. "Here's the plan," Carl said as he went to Van Helsing grasping his shoulders. "When the bell beings to toll midnight you will be able to kill Dracula," he said to him. "We just need to find the cure and get it into you before the final stroke," Carl added. Anna smacked Carl's shoulder.

"Are you insane?" she asked him as he turned to look at her. "What kind of plan is that?" she asked Carl as Van Helsing took a tool from Igor's hands. He tried it out to see how it worked and it operated like scissors but Van Helsing figured it must be a wire cutter. Van Helsing then looked at Igor. "If they even suspect you of misleading them," he said to Igor before looking at the others, handing it to Anna. "clip off one of his fingers," Van Helsing said as Carl looked petrified of the thing. "I'll clip of SOMETHING," Anna said with the scariest, and coldest tone that would scare Carl. "The tower over there, that's were it is," Igor said in a scared tone fearful of Anna.

"And what about the other tower?" Van Helsing asked him. Igor groaned in annoyance. "Give me that!" Van Helsing said presenting his hand to Anna who was about to hand it to him.

"That is where we reassembled the laboratory," Igor answered as he was scared again of that wire cutter. "Would I lie to you?" Igor asked in an innocent scared tone. Van Helsing pulled Igor close to him. "Not if you wanted to live," Van Helsing said in a threatening hiss before shoving Igor away at the wall turning towards Carl. "Now, if I'm not cured by the twelfth stroke of midnight," Van Helsing said to him taking out one of the silver stakes and pushed the button that made the stake spring out it's sharp point.

Carl looked at him shaking his head knowing what Van Helsing was asking of him. "I don't think I could," Carl said to him. "You must," Van Helsing said with not only the look of pleading but also of 'there is no other way' expression. Carl looked at Anna before nodding to Van Helsing as he then took the stake from him and then grabbed Igor. "Come on," he said to Igor before half dragging the hunchback towards the tower where the cure was. "Anna," Van Helsing said softly to her, knowing that he best tell her what he wanted to tell her in case this might be his last night as a man. "I don't like this plan," she said in a worried tone as she looked at him. "We don't have a choice," he said to her as he then grasp her shoulders tightly.

"Just don't get killed," he whispered to her softly like a man worried for his love. "You still don't understand," she said as she lightly shook her head. "It doesn't matter what happens to me," she added as she fought the urge to shed tears as she knew then that he cared for her. "We must save my family," she said to him before she started to walk away but Van Helsing stopped her and made her look at him. "If you're late, run like hell," he said to her, not wanting to have her harmed by his hands.

Anna nodded before she started to walk again but Van Helsing pulled her gently back again. "Don't be late," he said softly to her with a smirk as he looked into her eyes. When she looked up into his eyes, she couldn't deny what she had been wanting to do since she could think of it.

She then closed her eyes and kissed him with her hand holding the back of his head. Van Helsing then started to kiss her back unleashing a little bit of the passion these two had secretly for one another since they both had met. They had gently broke away from each other, secretly promising to continue this later. "Now, go," Van Helsing softly whispered against Anna's lips. "Go," he said to her as she slowly backed away. "Go," he whispered to her again. Anna nodded her head before she ran off, Catching up to Carl and Igor. Van Helsing looked after Anna and when he was sure she was caught up with Carl, he then went up the stairs that went around the empty space that lead up directly to the lab.

**-Meanwhile in the lab-**

Anna felt excited as she sat on the lounger in the lab by a giant Gothic window. "He's awake!" she said softly when she heard Dracula's screech. She had thought the last hours on deciding to become a vampire, and had decided to tell Dracula her decision. 'I only hope he will be happy about my choice, for I don't want to be separated from him again,' she thought to herself before she looked down at her dress. It was light blue with silver beading at the belly area up to the blue diamond that was the jewelry piece that was between her breasts, which were shown in a sexy manner as the dress was in the same design theme as the other dresses.

With the bare neck line and flowing skirt and short sleeves. Ana had felt like a princess in it as she twirled around around in it with joy. She had never felt so happy in her whole life!

Suddenly she heard the giant doors that lead into the lab. She quickly ran to the doors as she saw Dracula walk in with a big smile on his face. "Vlad!" Ana softly cried out to him as she ran to him. Dracula's eyes glowed with joy as he opened his arms to her, as she ran to him. "Ana," he said with love as she hugged him, holding her lovingly in his arms. He then pulled away to look at her from head to foot, smiling as he saw her. "You look radiant," he said as he lifted both of her hands to his lips, gently kissing both of them. "I have made my decision Vlad," she said to him with a loving smile as she stepped closer to him. "Oh?" he asked as his grips on her hands gently tightened. She nodded her head to his question.

"Yes, I've decided to become your bride," she said to him with love in her gentle tone. "After your children are brought to life," she added. He caressed her cheek lovingly as the news of her choosing to be his bride made him the happiest vampire on this Earth, but he was surprised by her choosing to be his after his children coming alive.

"Are you sure? We could change you now," he asked as his face was closer to hers. Ana shook her head to him. "No, I don't want to steal this from them," she replied explaining her reason. "You have come so far with this and I don't want to make it all taken away by me," she added as she looked up at him with a loving gaze.

Dracula smiled at her before she lifted her left hand up and took something out of his pocket. He smiled as he then slipped an old ring that had a giant blood red ruby on it with two small pair of vampire fangs holding it in place onto her ring finger. "Then take this as you are now my future bride and I promise to love you forever," he said softly as she softly gasped as she saw the ring on her finger. "And I promise to love you forever until the end of time, my beloved prince," she said as she cupped his cheek with the ringed hand. He then kissed her lovingly and she kissed him back with all her love for him. "Get off me, you vermin from hell!" shouted a voice that made both of them break from their kiss. Dracula glared in the direction of that voice knowing that it was coming from Frankenstein. "He has been cursing for the last ten minutes since you woke up," Ana softly whispered as she was annoyed with Frank's shouts as he was getting strapped to the table.

Dracula took Ana's hand before he walked to Frank. "What are you complaining about?" he asked with a soft his in his angry tone. "This is why you were made," he said in an angry like growl as he got closer to him and glared down at Frank.

"To prove that God is not the only on who can create life!" he said to Frank as Ana looked down at Frank with a sad face. Frank was looking away from them holding in his anger. "And now," Dracula said with a smile on his face. "You must give that life to my children," he told Frank before he raised his hand that wasn't holding Ana's hand, up to the ceiling. "Up!" he commanded as then Frank was slowly lifted up to the top of the tower.

Dracula then lead Ana to the lounger by the window and held her close. "Nothing can stop this now," he said softly before he kissed her forehead. "With you by my side Anastasia I feel truly immortal," he said to her before he held her close, while Ana had a suspicion that someone was watching her...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my nineteenth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on Deviant art, Seduction of time!

In this part of the chapter Van Helsing struggles to control his werewolf side and the gang discovers why Dracula needs a cure and what is Ana's importance to Dracula as well as Ana's secret power she is unaware of!

And I hope you all love the dress as you will see in this chapter picture!

The countdown begins as the gang must hurry before Van Helsing looses in this battle against the beast within...

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

48.) Sunlight from Vampire hunter d bloodlust movie soundtrack (the music playing when Dracula and Ana see each other and are interrupted by Frank's shouting.) [link]

49.) Frankenstein bound from Van Helsing movie soundtrack (happens after Dracula says 'Up!' ) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The countdown begins...

Van Helsing's footsteps echoed as he ran up the stairs that lead up to the lab._ 'It'll be too late by the time I get up there!'_ he thought to himself as he started to get annoyed.

He then spotted a big hole in the wall that peeked into the cell that Frank was in. _'Time to take the fast way,'_ he thought as he looked up to see the chain was still going all the way up. Van Helsing then leaped across and grabbed onto the chain. Bats squeaked in fear being startled as he used his werewolf strength to climb up the chain without having to use his feet. _'Ana, be safe,'_ he thought to himself as he climbed.

Meanwhile Anna and Carl followed Igor as the hunchback lead them to the werewolf cure. "You're too late you know," Igor said as they got closer to the tower room. "What?" Carl asked getting surprised. "The girl, Ana," Igor replied. "You are too late to save her from master," he added before he had a sick smile on her face. "I could hear her screaming last night," he said with a chuckle. Anna glared at Igor as she put the wire cutters in front of his face. "One more sick word out of your filthy mouth and I will cut out more then your tongue, you sick bastard," Anna said with a cold and deadly tone.

Igor's smile Vanished before he decided to keep hi mouth and just lead them to the damn cure. He soon felt relief as he saw the archway to the tower room. "There it is," he said as he pointed at the center of the room where the needle that held the werewolf cure inside an upside down jar-like glass floating inside a clear liquid that seemed to be like water. Igor had started to take a step forward but Anna raised her arm up, gently smacking Igor's chest with the wire cutters. "I'll go first," she said as she looked at him.

Igor softly groaned at that as a response. Anna ignored that remark as she looked at the cure, slowly walking down some small steps that were in the room. Carl had made the mistake of following after Anna, as suddenly Igor kicked Carl in the back knocking the poor monk to the floor.

Anna turned around as she heard Carl's cry and went to him. Igor meanwhile had stepped back and pulled the lever that was there. A sick and evil smile as an iron gate dropped down trapping them inside. He laughed at them as he pointed at them. "Stay as long as you like!" he said to them before he started to walk away. "You tried to get Igor," he said as he walked away. "Igor get you!" he laughed as he slowly disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, his laugh echoing into the room. Carl and Anna only hope that Van Helsing weren't in a trap as they were.

As Anna and Carl got trapped, Ana smiled at Dracula lovingly as she looked at him. He gently caressed her cheek lovingly. "You are so beautiful my love," he said to her. He then brushed her hair away, showing the bite mark that now looked like a hickey as Ana would say. "I don't mind," Ana whispered to him as she caressed his cheek knowing where his eyes were looking at.

He looked at her with his eyes slightly glowing. "If I take too much, tell me to stop," he said softly before leaning to her neck, making her lay down on the lounger as he gently kissed at her neck. "Master!" they both heard Igor shout at them as Dracula was about to bite Ana. "So help me I am going to kill that imp," Ana hissed softly. "I might do that myself," Dracula softly whispered into her ear before he looked at the hunchback that was panting softly. "What is it Igor?" Dracula asked in an angry tone as he glared at Igor. Igor trembled a little as he knew that his master was angry with him. "Well, Van Helsing and the princess, they are here," the hunchback replied with a shaky voice.

A growl rumbled from Dracula as he looked at the now trembling hunchback. "What?" he roared at Igor. Igor got on his knees before them. "Please Master!" he begged Dracula. "I managed to lock the princess and that monk in the other tower!" he added with a fast pace.

Dracula glared at Igor growling with rage. "And what of Van Helsing?" he asked with a hiss. "Where is he?"

"He is on his way to this tower," Igor answered with a soft voice. Dracula screeched in a rage as he started to go to Igor. Ana reached her hand to grasp his arm. "My love," she said in a calming tone. He turned to look at her with glowing eyes, hissing at her softly. She sat up from the lounger and caressed his cheek. "Vlad, there is no need to harm him, just have Igor go back to the tower with Aleera to have some fun," she said to him. Dracula then looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Good idea my love," he said to her calmed down and relaxed. "Igor, Aleera," he said as he looked at Igor and Aleera who walked forward next to the little man. "Yes, Master?" they both said as they looked at him. "Go and entertain our guests," Dracula told them with a wave of his hand. "What of Van Helsing?" Igor asked Dracula as Aleera flew up and away.

"There is nothing he can do now," Dracula said as he looked towards Ana. "And even if he makes it up here, we will give him a proper welcome, won't we my queen?" Dracula added as he caressed Ana's cheek. Ana smiled at him as she nodded her head.

"Yes, my love, we will," she said as she sat back down on the lounger. Igor had then quickly limped his way to get his electric rod. A sick smile was on the monster's face as Dracula pecked Ana's cheek before telling her that he was going to check on the progress of the preparations. Van Helsing had then came up and out of the hole that lead him into the lab. Making sure he wasn't spotted by any of the dwerger, he snuck between one of the machines looking around in search of Frankenstein or Ana. He then spotted Ana sitting down on the lounger with a happy smile on her face. _'Thank the lord she is alright,'_ he though with a sigh. He then looked upward to the ceiling of the lab remembering where they did it at Castle Frankenstein. _'Up there_,' he thought before he quickly ran to a column and used his werewolf strength to climb up. He then stopped in place as he spotted a dwerger looking at him.

Van Helsing quickly jumped to the platform the little troll was on and bashed him to the column by the window Van Helsing look at the face of it to see it's pale white eyes and pointy teeth as it growled at him. Van Helsing grimaced before he pushed the troll through the window into the thunder storm that had started an hour ago.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my twentieth chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on Deviant art Seduction of time!

The countdown has started and trouble seems to go for the gang at every turn!

Can Van Helsing make it in time before he is fully a werewolf?

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

50.) Cure for the curse from the Van Helsing movie soundtrack (the music that plays when Carl and Anna find the cure for the werewolf curse.)  
[link]

51.) My bastard son from the Thor movie soundtrack (music that plays when Igor tells Dracula about the gang's arrival...) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aleera the bloodlust queen

"Go ahead," Anna said as she had her face close to the jar that had the cure inside. "Grab it," she said to Carl with the hint of a dare in her tone. For the last half hour they had been locked up in that tower, and there were getting a bit fidgety.

Carl nervously chuckled at Anna's words. "You go ahead and grab it," he said to her. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's never to be the first one to stick your hand in a viscous material," he said with confidence in his voice. Suddenly a chill went up both of their spines as a shadow was behind them. They both had turned around at the same time as they saw Aleera hanging upside down looking at them before she screeched at them, her mouth splitting apart like the vampire's offspring's mouths did.

They both guessed they got their mouths from her, as they ran to the other side of the jar and Anna drew out her sword. Aleera dropped from the ceiling and looked at them with a curious look with a half smile. "Did I scare you?" she asked as she looked at Carl.

"No," Carl replied in a squeaky voice that showed he was scared by her. Aleera smirked at him that would obviously show that she was amused and entertained by this. "Then maybe I need to try a little harder," she said to him as she slowly stepped towards them. She then softly chuckled at them before Anna pushed the jar towards Aleera making it fall at Aleera's feet, screaming in pain as some of the liquid in the jar spilled on her face. "Viscous material," Carl said as he got excited at this as he was right to not stick his hand in the jar. "What did I tell you?" he added as Anna spotted the cure needle rolling by them. "Get it! Get it!" she said to Carl as she pointed to it for Carl to spot it.

Carl quickly ran to pick it up as Aleera shrieked in pain to the liquid that was burning her face. Anna quickly picked up a piece of the jar that had some of the liquid and tossed the liquid at the gate door, melting the bars as Carl struggled with picking up the cure. "Ooh! Hot! Hot!" he said in a quick hiss of pain.

"Come on!" Anna cried at him almost worried. "Come on!" she said as Carl got a good hold on the cure and leaned down getting through the gate. "We've got to get the antidote to Van Helsing!" Anna said as she started to follow him. "Go! Go! Go!" she added as she gently pushed Carl through the gate. Suddenly anna was turned around and shoved against the side of the gate. Anna found herself staring into the half melted face of Aleera. "You can't go until I say you can go!" she shouted at Anna. Anna looked at Carl over her shoulder.

"Keep running, Carl!" she shouted at him. Carl nodded his head before he started to run as fast as he could. "Come here!" Aleera growled at Anna making her look at her. "And I say you can go when you're dead!" she shouted at her as her face healed right before Anna's eyes. Aleera then threw Anna across the room making her hit the wall and land on the ground.

Aleera slowly walked towards Anna as she groaned in pain. Anna then saw a metal torch and ran up the wall grabbing the torch before she did a back flip landing on the ground. Sensing Aleera behind her she sharply turned and trusted the torch in Aleera's face. Aleera blew the fire out like it was a candle, cackling as she then spun around super fast, making the other torches go out. Aleera then stopped looking at Anna who held the torch like Ana had when they first met and was slowly walking away from Aleera. Aleera looked behind Anna seeing the last torch and she blew a breath, making that torch go out. Anna gasped softly as that light went out looking behind her for a split second before looking back at Aleera. Aleera smiled at Anna before she vanished as the flash of lighting lit up the room.

Outside in the storm Carl was running on the bridge that connected all of the towers together. He stopped to catch his breath and saw a lightning bolt Clashed on the bridge yards away from him leaving him speechless. "Oh, my God," he softly said as he saw the lightning bolt flash right before him making him fall down to the ground. As Carl slowly got back on his feet Igor came running at Carl carrying his electric rod shouting at him as he tried to hurt him with it. Carl heard Igor and jumped away when Igor first attacked him. Carl cried out in fear as Igor kept trying to shock or hurt him with the rod.

At the top of the lab tower, Van Helsing climbed through the hole at the top of the tower as the rain poured hard on him. He got to the side of Frank and used a crank lever to make Frank stand up instead of him laying on the table. "What are you doing?" Frank shouted at him as he used the lever. "You must find the cure!" he added with a hint of fear in his voice. "My friends are doing it for me," Van Helsing said to Frank. "Friends?" Frank asked as if this was a new word to him. "Yes," Van Helsing replied. "You want one?" he asked as he unstrapped the strap across Frank's chest.

"I can't unscrew the bolts," he said as he saw them. "This is gonna hurt," he said as he grabbed onto the strap. "I am accustomed to pain," Frank said unafraid of what was going to happen. "Let's you know you're alive," Van Helsing said to Frank with a friendly smile before he yanked the strap across Frank's chest resulting in Frank screaming out in pain. The cries of pain echoed in the storm as another thunder bolt boomed.

In the lab Ana still had the feeling something was watching her. Wanting to feel safe she got up and was starting to walk to Dracula but she then heard Frank's cry of pain from the top of the tower. 'Gabriel,' she thought as she looked up and spotted Van Helsing with Frank. Ana ran to Dracula as soon as the bolt struck the top of the tower on Frank. Green electricity passed down through the tower as Ana stood next to Dracula who wrapped one arm around her. "GIVE ME LIFE!" he shouted as the bolt caused an explosion in the lab and passed through the floor onto all of the wires that connected to Dracula's children. "One more bolt," Dracula said to Ana excited and exhilarated. "And my young will will live," he said as he looked at her with joy, holding her shoulders. Ana was looking looking straight up directly at Van Helsing. "Not if he is up there," she said as she looked up.

Dracula looked puzzled at Ana before he looked up where he then saw Van Helsing working to free Frank. "Stay in a safe spot Ana, I'll be right back," he said before he took a few steps away from her. Ana's eyes widened as she saw Dracula transform into his demon bat form, screeching in rage before he flew up and through a window. Van Helsing was working as fast as he could to free Frank from the table. "You're almost out my friend," he said to Frank as he finished unstrapping the legs. Frank sighed in relief as Van Helsing was working on the ankles. But as he got one ankle done he had the feeling something was coming at them. As he turned to look behind him he saw a demonic bat screeching as it flew right at him shoving him into the opening of the tower and making Van Helsing fall into the tower. He yelled as he crashed into three catwalks and landed in a section of the lab that caused another explosion.

Frank managed to slip off the table but soon found that his left ankle was chained to the table. 'Cursed thing!' he thought as he tried to use his supernatural strength to yank himself free. But another bolt of lighting shocked him and caused the green electricity to go through Frank before he suddenly was blown across to the ledge of the roof of the tower, breaking the chain that held his left ankle. He managed to grab a hold of the ledge but thanks to the rain and wet snow he slipped down and found himself falling.

Frank found himself grabbing at the wires that connected to the other towers in the castle. Slipping and swinging as he tried to get a good grip to stop his fall. He managed to get a good hold on one wire that was close to the bridge where Carl was still chased by Igor.

Frank then heard something behind him and saw that the wire was starting to break away due to Frank's weight. He braced himself for another falling swing before the wire broke away. Carl ran for his life as Igor chased him still trying to hurt him. He then saw Frank swing by and the wire he was hanging onto caught onto another wire and made the fire lanterns on the bridge fall off. Carl saw the wire coming at him and ducked down to the ground. The wire flew right passed him and knocked Igor off the bridge, Frank stilling hanging onto the wire as he saw Igor fall right passed him. Hearing the hunchback's screaming as he fell into the dark abyss. Frank only hoped and prayed that he would not have the same fate as he hanged onto the wire for dear life.

In the other tower Anna slowly walked around in the room, keeping her guard up as her heart pounded when the lightning flashes lit up the room and thunder rumbled in the room. Unaware that Aleera was hanging upside down right behind her.

She softly hissed, as she watched Anna move around the room. Hearing her heart beating like a scared child or scared animal as she slowly floated down to the floor. She jumped across the room softly cackling which echoed in the room as Anna sharply turned to where she heard the sound. Aleera jumped across again behind Anna again startling the princess as she sharply turned again to where she heard the sound of Aleera's dress. As Anna walked backwards and started to turn she saw Aleera right in front of her before the vampire smacked her face powerfully and made Anna smash against the column that was by the window in the tower.

Outside at the bridge Carl went to where Frank was hanging on the broken edge of the stone bridge. "Help!" Frank cried as he saw Carl. "Help me!" he said to Carl as he slowly slipped a little bit of wire. "But you're suppose to die!" Carl said to him feeling sad for Frank. "I want to live!" Frank cried in a pleading tone as he didn't have much time before he would fall to his death. Carl looked at Frank for a second before he nodded to Frank. "All right!" he shouted at Frank. Before he looked around and saw the lantern that Frank's wire was attached to. "Hang on!" he said as he started to push at the lantern. "I'll swing you loose!" he shouted to Frank as he successfully pushed the lantern off the bridge making Frank swing across the bridge to a window...

Anna softly moaned in pain before she gasped as she was grabbed in a choke hold by Aleera. Who lifted her off the ground standing before the window. "Be happy in the knowledge," Aleera said as she slowly morphed into her bat form. "That I shall weep over your dead body," Aleera said before she licked Anna's cheek and turned Anna's head to the side. As Aleera bared her fangs and was about to bite Anna's neck, Frank came crashing through the window knocking Aleera away from Anna and him knocking into Anna himself.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my twenty-first chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on deviant art, Seduction of time!

This one again was like writing out the attack of the brides in the beginning of the movie. It came out through me in the writing but I did have to look over my DVD of the movie to get the lines and moments right, and I did a bit of a change when Frank comes in to save Anna from Aleera. And who is the person that is giving Ana the chills? ^_^ Not going to tell!

Aleera attacks Anna and Dracula prevents Van Helsing from stopping his children from coming to life! What will Van Helsing do now that he is too late?

keep watching to find out!

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

52.) final battle from Van Helsing movie soundtrack (starts when Aleera scares Anna and carl, and ends as Frank saves Anna from Aleera's attack) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Battle of the wolf and bat, history repeating itself...

Inside the burning lab Van Helsing slowly limped out between two machines that were close by the pile he had created in his fall. He was walking towards the giant Gothic looking clock to see that it was almost midnight. "Looking for someone?" a voice said behind him. He turned to see Ana standing there as two burning Dwerger run past her. "Ana," he softly whispered as he sighed in relief.

"So nice of you to drop in...Gabriel," she said with a pause as if saying his name brought bitterness to her mouth. He half laughed at that, amused that in the mist of danger she would always find a moment to be funny. "I always like to make an entrance," he said with a chuckle before he limped towards her.

"Come on," he said as he got closer to her. "We need to get out of here," he added as he reached out a hand towards her. Ana stepped away from Van Helsing, moving around him towards the clock. "Ana?" Van Helsing asked as he watched her move away from him. "What is it?" he asked as he walked towards her again. She then pulled out her minicrossbow that Aleera had given her while she waited for Dracula to awaken earlier. Van Helsing stopped as he saw the crossbow. "Ana?" he asked her again looking at her confused.

"Sorry Gabriel, but I'm not going with you," she said staring at him with a glare. "I would be a real idiot and a fool to fall for that act again," she said as she took a step back. "What?" Van Helsing asked looking at Ana shocked. "Oh, come now," Ana said as she rolled her eyes. "Do you think me stupid to go off with the man who betrayed me and stood there while I was burned alive in my past life four hundred years ago?" she said with a half laugh.

"I gave you my word that I'd protect you!" Van Helsing shouted at her. "Oh yes," said a male voice a few feet away from where Ana stood. "We all know how famous you are for protecting your friends," Dracula said as he started to walk to Van Helsing. "You're too late my friend," he said with a joyful smile. "My children live!" he said with a hiss before he glanced at Ana. "Then the only way to kill them, is to kill you," Van Helsing said as he backed away towards the clock pointing a finger at Dracula. "Correct," Dracula said as Ana stood beside Dracula still pointing the mini crossbow at Van Helsing. Van Helsing looked at her before he took off his coat.

"So be it," he said before looking behind him to see the clock strike at midnight. "One," he said in a growl as he looked at Dracula. He then got to his knees ripping his shirt and vest off at the same time as he yelled at the top of his lungs as pain ran through his body. Dracula's eyes widened in shock as he then knew what was happening to him. "No," he whispered softly to himself.

"This cannot be," he added before he and Ana saw Van Helsing transform into a giant black werewolf. Ana slowly backed away, knowing that these two were going to fight. Dracula laughed as he saw Van Helsing in his wolf form. "We are both part of the same great game, Gabriel," he said as he started to slowly back away. "But we not need to find ourselves on opposite sides of the board," he added with a smirk as Van Helsing slowly stalked towards him. But he only growled and roared at Dracula, with the look of pure rage in his eyes. Dracula then transformed to his demon bat for and soon they both started to fight like animal like titans. Ana could hardly believe her eyes as she watched them fight._ 'Underworld's got nothing like this,'_ she thought as she saw Dracula try to fly away. But he was caught by van helsing making them both fall on a catwalk, making it break and crash.

Meanwhile in the tower Anna and Frank were getting up from the crash that had Frank save Anna from being killed by Aleera. She suddenly appeared and tried to go at Anna but Frank caught her by the ankles. Aleera roared like a wild cat as she tried to get her hands on Anna but Anna managed to get a hit at Aleera's face, pushing the vampire upward.

"Go!" Frank shouted as he held on tight to Aleera's ankles. "Go help Van Helsing!" he shouted before he used his super strength to throw Aleera to the wall across the room like a bird into a window. "Now!" he said to her in a pleading shout. "Thank you," Anna said to Frank, remembering what Anastasia had said of Frank's story and also was grateful for him saving her life. Frank's eyes widen as he heard those words, for the first time he had received kindness from someone that didn't want to kill him.

Feeling stronger now, Frank turned and headed towards where Aleera was. Anna quickly went to the edge of the window, unstrapping her sheathe belt as she saw Carl on the bridge. She saw him running as fast as he could, knowing that it would soon be midnight. But suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the bridge, making it break a large section of it. "Oh, my God," Carl said as he saw he was a bit stuck. He then looked at the window seeing Anna standing there. "Anna, I need a little help!" he shouted as he got to the edge of the bridge Anna looked behind her to see Frank getting pounced on by Aleera.

"Hurry!" Carl shouted as the fear of them not making it in time to save Van Helsing. Anna grasped onto the wire and started to swing across and did a block flip in mid air to grasp onto another wire. "Throw it to me Carl!" she shouted as she started to get closer to his spot on the bridge.

Carl held his breath before toss throwing the cure needle to Anna praying that she will catch it. Anna reached out with one arm and caught it holding it against her chest. But soon as Anna was about to reach at the door to the lab tower, Aleera came up from behind her and shoved at her, making Anna land on one of the edges below the Gothic window. She managed to grab onto the ledge and climb up laying on the ledge on her back. She then tried to crawl backwards as she saw Aleera coming.

Aleera landed before Anna slowly stalking towards her. "Anna, my love," she said with a fanged smirk. "It is your blood that shall keep me beautiful," she said as she got closer. "What do you think of that?" she asked before she laughed at her. Suddenly a silver stake came from out of nowhere and Anna drive the stake through Aleera's heart. "I think if you're going to kill someone, kill them, don't stand there talking about it," Anna said to Aleera before shoving it deeper to go right through her. Aleera scream screeched as she slowly turned green and bubbly before she exploded into green goop, making the stake his the wall nearly getting Carl who was the one that tossed it to her after having quickly crossed the bridge. Anna nodded her head in thanks before she then started to climb up to the Gothic window, hoping she would make it in time to save Van Helsing.

Back in the lab Ana was leaning against a column that was by the Gothic window. She was holding her breath as she waited for who would come out of the pile of rubble. She sighed in relief as she saw Dracula come out in his human form.

"You're being used, Gabriel," he said as he pointed to Van Helsing, who was coming out of the pile. "As was I, but I escaped, so can you," he added looking at Van Helsing, trying to wither stall or win him over to his side was a mystery. But apparently it wasn't working as Van Helsing pounced at Dracula, at the same time Dracula morphed again and soon they were fighting in midair and on the machines equipment in the lab. Ana felt fear crept in her heart as she saw Van Helsing break one of Dracula's wings. "No!" she softly cried as she saw Dracula get caught in the electricity coming from one of the machines in the lab and landing on one of the catwalks nearby changing back to human form looking down to Van Helsing. Van Helsing then looked up at Dracula with a deadly look and drew out his claws, scratching them on the column behind him so to make them sharp enough to be able to cut into anything. "NO!" Ana cried as she ran to Van Helsing pointing the crossbow at him, but before she could pull the trigger Van Helsing used his claws as he smacked her away making her land a few feet away from where she was standing after hitting the column. "Anastasia!" Dracula cried out as he saw her land on the column. Before Dracula could go to her, Van Helsing was right in front of him. "Don't you understand?" Dracula said to Van Helsing who stalked towards him.

"We-we could be friends, partners!" he said before trying to slash his hand to Van Helsing but missed with a screech hiss before he started to slowly morph again. "Brothers in arms!" he said with his voice deepening as he changed to his bat demon form and fly away but Van Helsing grabbed at him. Van Helsing had Dracula by the neck roaring at him but suddenly he was changing back to his human form he released Dracula's neck and quickly leaped down away from Dracula knowing that he was vulnerable in this state.

Dracula changed back to his human form and touched his neck looking at his blood. As he licked it up he then saw that the moon was covered up. He smirked evilly as he then looked down at Van Helsing. "Did I mention that it was you who murdered me?" he asked with a smile on his face. "It must be such a burden," he said as Van Helsing started to back away from him looking shocked.

"Such a curse," he added with a mocking tone. "To be the left hand of God," he said as his voice that echoed and then he was suddenly behind Van Helsing who sharply turned to see him. "All I want is life Gabriel," he said looking at Van Helsing with a calm expression. "The continuation of my kind," he added as if explaining his wish more clearly. He then smirked sarcastically. "And perhaps the return of my ring," he said as he then lifted his left hand showing where his signal ring would be on his left hand. Van Helsing looked down at his ring and then realizing that his ring was actually Dracula's ring. _'Guess I was the one that killed Dracula,'_ he thought as he looked at it.

His eyes widened as another thought came to him. _'Then that means I also...,'_ he thought before he noticed Dracula walking towards him. He quickly started to back away.

"Don't be afraid, Gabriel," Dracula said to him. "Don't be afraid," he said again hearing Van Helsing's heart beat going faster. "I shall give you back your life," he said as he got closer. "Your memory," he added as he knew Van Helsing might react to that. Van Helsing smirked at him.

"Some things are better left forgotten," Van Helsing said with a smirk before he leaned over with a groan of pain as the beast took over him and he pounced on Dracula who had also changed to his demon bat form at the same time. Van Helsing then bit Dracula on the neck who soon then started to slowly turn into a black melting fanged skeleton dying with a dying screech. As the monster's offspring exploded at the same time their sire died.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my twenty-second chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on deviant art Seduction of time!

Here is the moment you all have been waiting for! (sorry I didn't write it more in this one.) Dracula VS werewolf Van Helsing!

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

52.) Night Wish's Pharoh sails to Orion (one of my favs and is the battle music that plays through the entire chapter till van Helsing changes again for the second time to his wolf form and kills Dracula.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A friend's death, my return to my own land...

Anna panted heavily as she ran into the room dripping wet with the rain. She suddenly stopped as she heard the growling of a beast. She then saw with no doubt, Van Helsing in his werewolf form looking down at the fallen remains of Dracula. 'Now or never,' she thought as she then started to run at him. "Velkan!" she softly whispered, asking her brother to give her strength. Van Helsing sharply turned as he heard someone behind him and saw someone running at him with something. He then bared his teeth and roared as he then ran at her before pouncing her onto the lounger by the Gothic window. Anna screamed when he pounced at her but then she fell silent when he landed on top of her on the lounger.

Carl came running in and spotted Van Helsing still in werewolf form. He then took out the silver stake and extended it. "God forgive me," he said softly before he started to run at Van Helsing ready to stab him in the back.

Suddenly Van Helsing sharply turned and grasped Carl's wrist, roaring at him. Carl screamed at him as he saw Van Helsing' wolf teeth. But slowly Van Helsing started to calm down and his eyes recognized Carl. He slowly looked down to see the needle that had the cure but was now empty. He slowly pulled it out before he dropped it to the floor and then slowly looked at Anna who was still as a lifeless doll looking at the direction where Ana was.

Carl's eyes widen as he slowly backed away with his mouth half opened. Van Helsing looked at him with a worried puppy look as he asked without speaking what was wrong. "She's dead," Carl said with a sad expression on his face. Van Helsing's eyes watered before he looked at Anna's body and lifted her body cradled in his arms. He then howled in his cry of pain, slowly changing into a man's cry of sorrow as he changed back to human form cured by the curse. He held his face against hers as he softly cried for her. Carl only looked off and away as he looked both sad and shocked before there came the feeling of something in the room with them. He then looked up and screamed in shock as he saw the ghost of Valerious the Elder looking at Van Helsing and Anna.

Van Helsing looked at Carl to see why he was screaming and then saw Valerious looking shocked. "Gabriel, thank you," he said softly before he then turned to where Anastasia was laying. "Forgive me Anastasia," he said with a sorrowful face.

"I only wish I could've saved you and my son that day," he added as Van Helsing and Carl saw Ana's still body. "Ana!" Van Helsing cried before he gently settled Anna's body on the lounger before he ran to Ana the same time Carl did. Van Helsing lifted her up to rest in his arms as if she was made of glass, sitting up. "Ana!" Van Helsing said as he looked down at her pale face that the only color was the red of the blood that was leaking out of the corner of her mouth. Van Helsing and Carl cringed as they saw deep claw marks across her chest and stomach that no doubt that Van Helsing had caused in his werewolf form.

"Oh, my God," he whispered softly as he saw the claw marks. "Ana, I'm so sorry," he said softly before Ana softly moaned. "Stupid ass," she moaned as she tried to open her eyes. "Always reckless," she added which made Van Helsing laugh. "Glad to know you still got your sense of humor," he said with a relieved smile on his face as Carl tried to examine her wounds. Van Helsing then noticed Ana's neck as she tried to look around. "Ana, did Dracula bite you?" he asked with a worry as the thought came to him. "Did you drink his blood?" he asked her as he gently shook her trying to not only keep her awake but also to have her look at him.

As she was about to answer him, her entire body started to glow a golden color. "Carl! What's happening?" he asked as fear started to fill inside him. Carl looked at her speechless for once in his life he didn't know what was happening.

"I-I don't know," he said as Ana then started to glow white and slowly started to disappear in his arms. "ANASTASIA!" he shouted before she completely vanished into thin air. "She's gone...," Carl softly said in shock. "But-But where?" Van Helsing asked softly as grief struck him again and he started to softly sob.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my twenty-third chapter of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on deviant art, Seduction of time!

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

54.) Pain and retribution from the Crow movie soundtrack (death Music of Anna and Ana being found after returning to her own time.) [link]

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	25. Epilogue

Chapter 24/ Epilogue

My farewell to my friends of the past...

**-Present day 2013-**

Anastasia couldn't see anything as the bright light blinded her. A split second later she found herself hearing the choir of crickets and other night animals._ 'I must be in the woods somewhere,'_ she thought as she saw the dark outlines of trees and the bright lights of the stars above her. She tried to move but she only felt more pain from her wounds. She then tried to move her fingers to see what she was laying on and soon felt the hard roughness of concrete. _'I'm laying on a road,'_ she thought before she half laughed. '_I probably look like road kill,'_ she thought before she heard the howling of a wolf. Or at least something that sounded like one, and it was getting closer.

Suddenly there was a bright light that came from the right side of her face. _'What now? Am I dying?'_ she thought as she slowly turned her head to the right to see two bright lights and hearing the roaring suddenly turn into a high screeching sound. And then back to a soft roaring. Ana tried to keep her eyes open as she heard the soft sound of a door opening and then footsteps that were running towards her. She made out the shape of a person and could make by the sound of the voice that it was a man. She couldn't hear what he was saying for it was a mumble to her hearing. Ana didn't have the chance to answer the man for she then blacked out.

Flashes ran through Ana's mind as she blacked out. Visions of the past, the days of her childhood, the few months of her college days. And the day she went to Transylvania on the tour and found herself going back into the past. Meeting Anna, Carl, Van Helsing, Frankenstein, the brides and of course Dracula. Her beloved vampire king, her true love that she crossed oceans of time to find him unknowingly.

Flashes of what happened up till now then appeared, like she was watching all of her memories as a movie. It started to slow down bit by bit as it gotten to when she danced with Dracula at the Masquerade ball, drugging the others so she could run ahead to see Dracula. Flashes of him making love to her, drinking from her.

Until the vision changed to her pointing her Mini crossbow at the limping Van Helsing before he then changed into a werewolf. Fighting against Dracula in his demon bat form. Her seeing him wounded from Van Helsing breaking his wing and Van Helsing glaring at him deadly as he sharpened his caws. Her scream echoed in her ears as she ran in slow motion to Van Helsing to try and stop him. Then sounds of a gunshot echoed then as she got hit by his sharp clawed hand and again as she hit the column. Then the screeching sound of her beloved vampire as Van Helsing bit him. The howling of Van Helsing as he held the dead body of Anna in his arms as he changed back to his human form. "ANASTASIA!" she heard Van Helsing shout before all of the visions had gone all white and the sound of something beeping echoed in her ears.

Ana slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a room. _'This-this is the same room in Castle Valerious!'_ she thought as she saw the familiar objects in the room. Ana tried to sit up but soon a large male hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Don't try to sit up, Miss," said a male voice that reminded Ana of Claude Reins with the silk like tone of his voice. She looked up to see a handsome man with dark brown hair and Hazel eyes. From his appearance and clothing Ana could tell the man was a doctor or a scientist. "Who are you?" she asked with a dry and husky voice. Her throat felt dry and crying out for water.

He smiled at her with a chuckle. "I'm Doctor Jack Griffin," he answered. _'Oh, great,' _Ana thought as she heard his name. _'I was saved by the invisible man before he became invisible,'_ she thought before he pulled up a Walkie talkie. "She's awake, I repeat, She's awake," he said into the Walkie talkie.

"The Dragon is on his way, over," a male voice said confirming the doctor's message got through. "Roger, over," Dr. Griffin replied before he sat the electronic back on the night stand. "What is the date?" Ana asked the doctor.

"It is the fifth of November, Guy Falks day as my country men would call it back in England," he replied as he picked up a clip board that no doubt was his recording of her, and his checking on her condition. Ana felt her heart break as she had been unconscious for nearly three to four days since the last time she saw Van Helsing and the others. An image of Vlad flashed through her mind and tears started to form knowing that Van Helsing killed him. "You're very lucky Miss Ana," Dr. Griffin said as he was looking at her heart rate. "If my Lord didn't find you in the middle of the road five hundred and six miles from here," he added before he then got his little doctor flashlight and gently moved her head before he checked her eyes. "You would be dead and possibly become a murdered legend around here in Transylvania," he said before he checked her mouth and putting his flashlight away. "Can you tell me what caused your wounds? And also tell me what happened to you over the last few months since you disappeared?" he asked her as he wrote his observation on the report.

"Can I have something to drink?" Ana asked trying to avoid the questions at the moment. "Sure, your throat must be as dry as dirt after all that sleeping," Jack said before he put the clipboard down and went to get her a glass of water. As he was giving her the glass she saw that the ring that Vlad had given her was gone. "Where is my ring?" she asked him after she had a good sip of water. Dr. Griffin looked puzzled as he looked at her hands.

"You didn't have any rings on your hands when I bandaged up your wounds," he replied before he settled the glass down on the night stand. "Maybe the master will know where the ring went, you'll be meeting him later in the evening after dinner," he added before he finished up his report. "Who is he?" Ana asked half curious but the rest of her was still in grieve.

"You'll know him soon enough miss Ana," the good doctor said before he headed to the bedroom door. "Ardeth Bay, the butler, will bring you up your dinner miss Ana," he said to her as he opened the door and then glanced back at her. "Please be gentle and slow, else you'll be accidentally reopening your injuries," he added giving her a friendly smirk. "Yes, doctor," Ana said trying to give him her best smile. "Til tomorrow Miss Ana," he said before he left her alone in the bedroom that once belonged to her beloved. "Vlad," she whispered softly before she broke into tears. A few minutes later she had eaten her dinner and found Ardeth Bay to be a quiet and gentle and sweet for a man that was named after Boris Karloff's character name in the mummy. She then found herself alone again, unaware three hours had passed by before she heard someone knocking on her door. "Come in," she said softly before her door opened and shut.

She slowly turned her head to see the figure of a man in a grim reaper sort of cloak with a hood. Ana could hear the soft sound of a man's panting coming from the hood before she saw his pale white hands and saw her ring on his right hand as he moved his hood back. As Ana saw her beloved's handsome face, she covered her mouth as she started to break down into tears again. He slipped off his hooded robe coat before he came to her side. "No!" she softly sobbed as she felt him touch her.

"My love, why do you cry?" she heard his voice speak. She quickly moved her hands away from her face and saw herself looking into the eyes of her beloved. "Vlad?" she softly whispered as she reached her trembling hands to touch his face. Dracula smiled as he touched her hands that were touching his face. "Yes, my love, it's me," he said to her with a loving smile. Ana softly cried of joy as she hugged her beloved tightly in her arms. "I thought you were dead, I heard Van Helsing kill you," she softly sobbed. "I was dead a few years after that night but soon I came back from the dead again," he replied as he held her in his arms.

She pulled away to look at him confused. "I don't understand," she said softly. Dracula softly chuckled before he cupped her cheek. "The me you saw die that night was my shadow," he explained. "But then how come your offspring died that night then?" Ana asked.

"I had made a deal with God the night of the ball," he replied. "If I allow his left to best me in the final battle and allow my offspring to die, I ask him to allow me to be together with you," he added with a smirk. "The Valerious family would be freed from you as well?" she asked him.

He nodded to her question. "Yes, as for their effort on trying to kill me, as my family had no real reason to suffer for my rage," he said before he kissed her hand. "Also my blood in your necklace AND in my ring helped me have them cross over and keep me in limbo before I came back," he said to her before he then slipped the ring on her left finger. "After I came back, I used every ounce of my power to search for you," Dracula said as he slipped the ring on. "You having my blood now made it more easier," he added before he kissed her hand. He then looked up at her with a smile. "Ana, after you are fully recovered and strong again, will you be my wife?" he asked her with a hopeful expression. She smiled happily before she hugged him again, whispering 'yes' in his ear.

Ana found herself staring at the full moon and suddenly saw herself flying across the ocean like before only it was in color and surrounded by a golden brown. She spotted Frank on a hand made boat out of logs as she flew past him from above. She stopped before a huge cliff and saw a bonfire close to the edge. Ana instantly spotted Carl and Van Helsing and knew that this must be Anna's funeral. 'Guess this must be right after I left and Dracula died,' she thought before she saw Anna's ghost come from the flames and gently touched Van Helsing's chin and gently lifted it up.

Anna's spirit then floated up and right past Ana who followed her with her gaze to see Anna reunited with her family and ancestors. "Good-bye," Ana softly whispered before she saw Anna smile and shed a tear. Ana then slowly looked back to see Van Helsing was looking up at Anna like she was.

But what surprised her was that at the same time Ana looked at him, he then saw her. "Anastasia," he softly whispered to himself. Ana smiled at him, knowing that this was the last time she was to see them ever again. "I'm fine," she whispered to him. "I'm back home in my own time," she added before she felt herself slipping out of her trance. "Good-bye, my friend, and maybe we will meet again someday," she said as she floated backwards away from him. "And I forgive you," she mouthed to him before she found herself back in her beloved's arms.

Van Helsing could only smile before he slipped on his had and soon rode off into the sunset, knowing that someday he will possibly meet his student and friend in another life.

The End

Based off of Van Helsing written and directed by Stephen Sommers the written piece by :iconAnaxErik4ever:

Written by Vamphunterdlover

SEDUCTION OF TIME: AN ANASTASIA IRCUS TALE

Huge Jackman as Van Helsing

Richard Roxburgh as Count Dracula

Kate Beckinsale as Anna Valerious

Kate Beckinsale as Anastasia Ircus

David Wenham as Carl

Shuler Hensley as Frankenstein monster

Will Kemp as Velkan Valerious

Kevin J. O'connor as Igor

Alun Armstrong as The Cardinal

Samuel West as Dr. Victor Frankenstein

Tom Fisher as the Undertaker (not the wrestler or Black Butler character)

Josie Maran as Marishka

Silvia Colloca as Verona

Elena Anaya as Aleera the blood lust Queen.

Claude Reins as Dr. Jack Griffin

And Boris Karloff as Ardeth Bay

* * *

**Author's note:**

Here is my twenty-fourth epilogue chapter and final part of my fan fiction inspired by the Van Helsing movie and also a little written piece by a friend on deviant art, Seduction of time!

In this one, our Ana returns home and she is rescued by a mysterious stranger...who is none other then our favorite vampire king Dracula!

It was my friend's wish that Ana returns home with Dracula and Anna's death being the way for her to return home, so I hope she liked how this turned out.

And also two more classic universal monster which our Invisable man before he becomes invisable and Ardeth Bay who was the aka Mummy in the classic monster movie that Stephen Sommers had remade before he did Van Helsing!

And the funeral scene of Ana seeing Anna go to heaven was something I had in mind from the very beginning, too bad I couldn't put the ending credits into the chapter like in the film else I would be playing the songs I would have had for MY ending credits like in the movie. (which if you play this vid along with it, it fits perfectly!) But I am only going to do the Cast ending credits.

Here is the sound track for this chapter to help you with some of the bits in here:

55.) My black rose by Adrian Von Siegler (starts with Ana looking up at the stars and ends as the story does.) [link]

And the ending credits song is:

56.) Temptation by Arash (the youtube musicvideo that inspired my friend's written piece and made a perfect ending song I think... ^_^) [link]

Soundtrack 2 of the fan fic (like most movies do that have classical on one and the other just being songs.)

57.) Animal I have become by 3 days of grace *dracula's song* ( [link] )

58.) The dark Night of the soul by Loreena McKennitt *Ana and Dracula's song* ( [link] )

59.) Evil Angel by breaking benjamin *Van Helsing's song* ( [link] )

Anastasia Ircus belongs to

Van Helsing belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal pictures/Studios

And all of the songs I place here for the sound track all belong to their movies, bands and composers that composed them.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and had an hell of an adventure as you read the whole story as I did writing it! ^_^


End file.
